The Black Princess
by TragicCure
Summary: AU. Vanora has a secret friendship that none of the Knights know about. When that childhood friend calls on her for help, what happens when friendships and loves that are forged get put to the test when the Knights discover who and what she is. L/OC R
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, Hello__! _

_Sadly I do no own __anything to do with the movie King Arthur, only that which you don't recognize. _

_I gladly welcome whatever constructive criticism you have to offer, since I myself miss certain things at times. If you have nothing but flame, please refrain. _

_Lastly__, this is an AU of course, since I can't stand the fact that Tristan, Dagonet and Lancelot died, and it is mainly a Lancelot OC but I have not left out our other Knights. Some of it of course may be historically inaccurate._

_So, with those opening words, I hope you like my first KA FF._

The rocking of trees and rustling of leaves was all that could be heard as the wind blew them around aggressively. The only indication of life in the forest was the occasional 'hoot' of an owl as it stalked it's pray. The spring air was cool and yet the four Woads continued to blend into the dark forest, unseen and unheard by any who should be daring enough to travel at night.

"Breena, I cannot believe we are doing this," Lorna whined for the hundredth time while whipping a stray strand of her brown hair out of her eyes.

Breena clenched her jaw in frustration and wondered why the Gods hated her this night. Spinning around to face her friend, her dark eyes blazing, she flashed Lorna a warning glare. She loved her hazel eyed friend, but she was also as whinny as they come and Breena had just about had it with her.

Lorna, who stood behind a tree staring back at Breena, was unfazed by the look and shot her own in reply signifying her impatience and annoyance with the situation.

Breena's wavy black hair flew wildly around her and did nothing to hide the deep, dark gaze that instantly whipped all defiance off Lorna's face. "Quite!" she hissed thru gritted teeth and spun back around to continue scanning the black forest that hid them.

"If she says that one more time, I am going to beat her," Breena whispered to Isolde who giggled while shaking her head.

"Lorna, for the sake of my sanity, shut up," Kora snapped at her cousin. "None of us like this, but we are here so there is nothing you can do about it." Kora's blue eyes were as cold as ice as she glared at her outspoken and often reckless cousin from behind her own tree.

Lorna scoffed and stomped her foot childishly. "There are plenty of things I can think to do about it," she growled back.

Breena had had it and twirled around so fast no one had even seen her move. "There are plenty of things I can think to do to get you to shut up!" she snarled. "Now just be quite. Vanora should be here any minute and if you blow this, I will kick your scrawny ass," she hissed in a low tone that left no doubt in any of the girls' minds that she was not jesting.

Lorna's eyes went wide and pressed her lips together tightly while nodding her submission.

Breena took a deep breath and turned back to Isolde who had a smirk on her face. Isolde was her closest companion out of the girls; she was Breena's balance. She was also the oldest of the four girls and therefore left with the duty of breaking up whatever squabble the other three were involved in. Not that Isolde ever minded since she was always thoroughly amused at how the three bickered like siblings.

"There she is," Isolde said nodding her head from behind the dense shrubs her and Breena were currently crouched behind.

When Breena was just 5 winters she had helped her father nurse Vanora back to health when she had contracted a rare sickness. The time they spent together had forged an unbreakable friendship that had lasted despite the very different lives each led.

"Breena?" Vanora called out softly into the dense woods while looking around and trying to control her fear. The woods were beyond eerie at night and she did not like walking around in them alone. She was glad, however, that Bors and the others were out on a mission or they would surely have killed her for what she was about to do.

Breena looked back at her three friends and nodded the command to reveal themselves.

"Vanora?" Breena called back as she stepped out from the underbrush directly in front of Vanora; Lorna, Isolde and Kora directly behind her.

Vanora visibly jumped but managed to swallow her squeal of surprise as the four girls immerged.

Before Breena was able to say another word, Vanora had flung herself into Breena which resulted in Isolde and Kora having to grab their Princess before she fell backwards from the force behind Vanora's lunge.

"Well the Black Princess sure lives up to her title for you have grown even more beautiful," Vanora praised as she pulled away from the younger woman and held her at arms length to look her over in the moonlight.

"Oh I like her already," Kora said so only Isolde and Lorna could hear; each nodded in agreement.

Breena smiled and pulled Vanora to her side and motioned to the three girls. "This is Isolde, Kora, and Lorna," she introduced pointing to each girl who nodded at the mention of their name. "They are my closest friends, other than you of course," she said fondly as she looked between them all.

Vanora beamed at each girl. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," she said genuinely.

Turning back to Vanora, Breena was able to take in the older woman's appearance. "How are you my friend?" she asked looking over the woman who was an older sister to her as a child.

Vanora smiled and pushed a strand of Breena's wild black hair behind her ear. She just wanted to take in the younger girl's appearance. It had been three years since the last time they had seen each other and Vanora had missed her terribly. When a plump pigeon had perched itself on her windowsill with a note to meet, Vanora had been confused by the cryptic message but thrilled at the prospect of seeing her oldest and dearest friend. "I am well," she finally answered.

Breena smiled with a nod, but instantly sobered and grabbed Vanora's hand. "Are you sure you are alright with this?" she asked, her dark eyes searching Vanora's soft green ones for any sign of doubt. "You are risking a lot by taking us in," she finished squeezing her friend's small hand.

Vanora dropped Breena's hand, grabbed her face in her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Breena you are my friend and I love you dearly, I would do anything for you and your firends," she replied truthfully without a hint of doubt or regret in her voice.

Isolde, Lorna and Kora all looked at each other with large smiles on their faces. They were going to get along very well with this woman. They were worried about the welcome Vanora would give them for they had never personally met. For Vanora's safety, Breena thought it best to keep Vanora as far away as possible from her Woad life should their friendship ever be discovered. The less Vanora knew and who she knew the better.

Breena's heart swelled at Vanora's words and nodded. "Thank you Vanora," she said softly.

Living true to her reputation, Lorna's shoulders slumped. "Ugh! Do we really have to be around those wretched Knights?" she groaned. She was not looking forward to this at all. She disliked most men and had voiced her disgust with the fact that they were going to be surrounded by Romans and Knights; she would have preferred to take on an entire Saxon army single-handedly.

Breena looked up at the dark night sky in frustration. "Lorna!" she hissed in warning thru gritted teeth.

Feeling also disgruntled about the situation, Kora came to her cousin's defence. "Well it's true, I have heard about them," she said 'them' as if they were the scum of the earth, which they were in her opinion.

Breena let out a laboured sigh and looked at Vanora. "Shall get going before I kill them?" she asked nodding behind her to Lorna and Kora.

Isolde and Vanora just giggled while both cousins' crossed their arms and letting out a huff of annoyance.

"I have the loft of our home prepared for you. It's small and you will have to share the two beds, I hope that is okay?" Vanora asked as she outstretched her arm towards the Fort. The Knights had built her and Bors a rather large home over the years since their clan continued to grow and after rearranging a few children, Vanora had freed the loft.

All four girls nodded happily. They would have been satisfied sleeping in the stables and were just grateful Vanora had opened up her home to them.

As Kora, Lorna and Isolde moved to where they had hid their sacks of supplies that they would be taking with them, Breena moved to face the woods behind them and let out a long, loud whistle.

"What is she doing?" Vanora asked confused, looking between each of the girls who were watching Breena.

Isolde just smiled and continued to watch Breena. "Saying goodbye," she replied nodding to where Breena was now crouched low to the ground.

Vanora looked at her confused then turned her head back to Breena and let out a loud gasp, her eyes widening in fear when five black wolves came walking out of the woods. "What are you doing?" she cried fearful for her friend's life.

Breena just smiled as she turned to look at Vanora. "These are my guardians," she replied. "Do not fear them, they will not harm me…or you," she added reading Vanora's concerned look.

Turning her attention back to the five furry creatures who all sat in front of her, a particularly large wolf steeped forward from the centre and licked Breena on the cheek as she began to stroke his neck and scratch his ears.

"Arwain my friend, I must leave you now," she said softly to the large wolf as she clutched the sides of his face in her hands. "Protect father," she commanded then pulled him close and buried her head in his soft fur.

Pulling away, Breena just kissed Arwain on his long snout as he began paw at her knee and letting out a series of whimpers. Understanding what this meant, each of the other wolves let out their own whines of protest to their mistress leaving.

Vanora was amazed as she watched Breena bid each wolf farewell. She would have to find out the story behind them as soon as possible for she had never seen nor heard of such a thing.

Isolde met Breena as she walked to meet the girls when she saw the tears in her Princess' eyes. "You will see them soon," she said soothingly, her thumb rubbing circles on Breena's shoulder.

Breena only nodded, feeling ridiculous for getting so worked up.

Vanora linked her arm thru Breena's as she came to stand next to the older woman. "Come, let us return to the Fort before my children burn it down," she said causing Breena and the others to laugh.

Breena took a deep breath, shot one last look to the five wolves who still sat watching her, and let Vanora lead them out of the woods.

"So, how many more children have been added since the last time we spoke?" Breena finally asked as they made their way to the Fort.

Vanora smiled proudly. "Lets see, when we last spoke I had five. I have had three more since and therefore have a grand total of 8. Oh, and I will be expecting number nine by winter," Vanora said pointing to her stomach

Realising she was walking alone, Vanora stopped and turned instantly letting out a roar of laughter at the horrified looks on the four girls faces.

"What?...How could you?...Eight children?" Kora chocked out as the girls found their feet and continued walking. She liked children but birthing eight, that was insanity.

"Soon to be nine," Isolde added dryly with a slight grin on her face.

Lorna just smacked Vanora on the back when she reached her. "Gods woman, what does that man do to you?" She couldn't imagine mothering eight children, soon to be nine. She had instant respect for the woman.

Breena just laughed. "Seems every time he touches her, she gets pregnant," she teased nudging Vanora.

Vanora also laughed. "What can I say?" she said with a shrug and winked at the girls as they all burst into a fit of giggles.

They had no problem entering the fort since all the guards knew Vanora. Breena and the girls were under the pretence that they were from a neighbouring village and were in search of work. Vanora of course being a tavern owner and always in need of new girls, had no problem backing up the girls stories and laughed at the scowls on their faces when the guards winked and promised to be the first to 'welcome' them properly after their shifts.

Breena, Isolde, Kora and Lorna could not believe the chaos they walked into as Vanora lead them into her home. Children were running around screaming bloody murder, some banging pans together creating "music", while others were engaged in what one would assume to be wrestling and not paying any heed to the damage that was left in their wake as they rolled around.

Vanora didn't seem in the least bit surprised as she walked into the centre of the living area. "QUIET!" she yelled. Instantly there was silence as each child immediately ceased whatever activity they were engaged in and filed in front of their mother.

All four girls stood deaf, dumb, and silent themselves.

After Vanora had introduced each girl to her eight children, all of whom were beyond thrilled to have four older girls living with them, sent them off to bed with each girl promising to play with them in the morning; 'each girl' of course meaning Breena since she was the best with children.

After the girls were unpacked, beds were turned down and all in their night garments, Vanora demanded a full explanation as to the real reason Breena and the girls were in need of her help. The note Breena had sent had been vary vague, for obvious reasons of course, but the curiosity was eating her alive.

Vanora, who had sat quietly during Breena's tale, looked at Breena with wide eyes. "So you are the reason why the Woads haven't attacked the Knights these past years?" she asked in disbelief.

Breena smiled and nodded. "When my mother married my father and became Queen, her first order was for the fighting with the Sarmations to stop. My father of course agreed, but it took years to convince the Woads that the Knights were not the enemy, just Rome. We did our best to avoid confrontation with the Knights; unfortunately though, there were times when we were battling the Romans and it couldn't be avoided resulting in some being lost," she said sympathetically.

"On both sides," Kora added sadly, each of the girls nodding in agreement. She and the girls had all lost family and friends over the years at the hands of the Romans and Knights.

Lorna, who was sitting on the bed next to her cousin, wrapped an arm around her letting Kora rest her head on Lorna's shoulder.

Vanora gave a sad smile, sympathizing with each of them. "Where is your mother? Surly she wouldn't have agreed to this," she suddenly asked Breena not recalling any mention at to the women's whereabouts. Vanora remembered Irma well and had always thought highly of her.

She instantly felt her heart drop though when Breena's face paled and tears formed in her eyes. "She was killed two years ago when there was a battle with the Romans," she said lowly. She still mourned for the woman who had been the light to her world and found it incredibly difficult to talk about it.

Isolde, who was beside of Breena, wrapped her arms around her friend in silent comfort.

Breena sighed into her friends embrace. "She never fought the Knights," she said whipping a fallen tear. "She defended them and eventually convinced the Woads to realize the Knights were as much a victim of the Romans as we are," she said softly.

Vanora had tears running down her cheeks and instantly flew across the room and hugged her young friend tightly to her. "I am so sorry," she whispered, pulling away and whipping Breena's tears in a motherly fashion.

"I can never thank you enough for what you have done for the men, even if some were lost. What you have done is… I can't even form the words to describe it," she chocked through her tears. Her damn hormones were getting the best of her and there were no stopping them now. She hated being pregnant at times.

__

_Okay please review and let me know what you think. The revelation as to the exact reason Breena and the girls are at the Fort will be revealed in later chapters along with more detail as to why the Woads ceased their attacks on the Knights; have to keep you guessing. I just wanted to establish the presence of the girls at the fort._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **__I realised in my first chapter that I neglected to mention that this takes place before, during and after the movie. SORRY!! _

_Thank you Windsurfbabe and Fair Madin for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. __I also hope that those of you who do read decide to let me know what you think, can't make it better if you don't tell me. _

Vanora was cooing a giggling Eight as she bounced him on her knee when the distinct sound of blasting trumpets announced the return of the Sarmation Knights.

Vanora sighed and looked over to Kora who was next to her snuggling Seven. "The Knights have returned," she said with a mixture of excitement and dread. The two weeks since the girls had arrived at the Fort had given them plenty of time to perfect their story, but now that the Knights had returned, Vanora was nervous.

Isolde wiped her wet hands on the apron that was tied around her waist and moved out from the opposite side of the bar having read Vanora's stressed look. "I am sorry we have caused you such stress Van," she said sympathetically.

Vanora shook her head and stood. "You have not; I wouldn't take back my decision for a second. I just hate lying to them," she said lowly looking at Kora who had stood as well.

Kora nodded understandingly. "We know Van, but they would never understand if we told them the truth and we can't risk Breena's life," she said shifting Seven to perch on her hip.

Lorna, who had been serving the select few of customers, came up to the three just as Kora spoke. "If we were to tell them, they would surly kill us or on the very slim chance throw us out," she added as she placed her tray on the bar behind Vanora.

Vanora nodded and snuggled Eight closer to her chest. "I understand the danger Breena faces should she return to the Woads before her father can find the leader of the rouges, but I still cannot help but feel guilty."

Isolde smiled sadly. They had all become instant friends with Vanora over the past two weeks and she hated having to put the woman in such a compromising position. "It is understandable Vanora, and we can never thank you enough for what you are doing for Breena, for us," she said sincerely, the other two Woads nodding in agreement.

Vanora took a deep breath to compose herself. "I am glad you are all here. Shall you accompany me to meet the Knights?" she asked looking hopeful between the girls. She did not want to have to lie to them on her own.

Kora smiled and ignored Lorna's frown. "Of course we will. I am sure we will run into Breena and the other children along the way; she will want to be there," she replied leading the way out of the bar.

Vanora let out a sigh of relief and ordered a barmaid to take over for her while they were gone.

Breena peaked over the edge of the barrel and had to stifle her laughter as she watched Gilly, Two, Three and Six run around screaming her name in an attempt to find her. Four and Five had taken off in an entirely different direction knowing they stood a better chance at finding the elusive Breena on their own.

During the two weeks that the four girls been at the Fort, Breena had become the instant favourite among the children and was often seen running around with the heard doing their best to catch her.

"BREENA, YOU DOLT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Two screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands planted firmly on her small hips while stomping her feet in frustration.

Breena giggled and stood up from her spot that was about ten paces away from the small heard. "Who are you calling a Dolt?" she yelled and winked as they all spun around shocked to see her so close.

"GET HER!" they screamed in unison.

Breena let out a squeal of laughter and bolted, all the children running to catch her.

"Bors, is that your heard yelling again?" Galahad groaned as the screams continued to fill the air.

They been gone two weeks and were exhausted. The high pitch screaming coming from said children did nothing to ease their all ready present headaches.

Bors stepped out of the tack room and chuckled. "Wonder who their chasing this time?" he wondered with a hint of amusement. He always loved coming home to the sound of his children no matter how loud they were; he was just grateful he had survived another mission to see them.

Just then the Twins, Four and Five, came rushing through the stable doors not paying any heed as they pushed past Gawain and Galahad. "PAPA! PAPA!" they both hollered causing the others to cringe at the volume.

"Gods Twins, I am right here!" Bors roared holding up his hand for them to stop yelling. "Now, what is it?" he asked hiding the twinge of fear he felt should they be bearing bad news as the two boys skidded to a halt in front of him.

Four and Five, often referred to as the 'Twins', were unfazed by their father's tone. "Have you seen Breena?" Five asked spinning around, his eyes darting all around the stables.

Four just rolled his eyes. "You idiot, he doesn't even know who she is," he scolded, eyeing his brother like the idiot he accused him of being.

Five merely grinned. "Oh yeah," he said realizing his brother was right. "Well, have you seen a girl hiding?" he asked again looking up at his father expectantly while Four searched thru the stalls, ignoring the confused looks the Knights were giving him.

Bors looked at Five confused. "Who's Breena?" he asked, then looked to the other Knights too see if they knew the woman.

All the men shook their heads in answer to his silent question.

Five now rolled his little eyes. "We don't have time to explain, we can't find her…again," he groaned, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Four, who had returned to his father after his search revealed no Breena, nodded in agreement with Five.

"She sure knows how to hide. Then when we do find her, she runs like the wind," Four boasted causing all the Knights to look at each other even more confused.

"Perhaps you can catch her?" Five asked looking up at his father with wide, hopeful eyes.

Four frowned and shook his head. "Like that will ever happen," he said throwing his arms in the air.

The Knights all roared with laughter as Bors scowled at his 6 year old son.

Lancelot came up and smacked Bors on the back and bent down to the Twins. "Your pa is too old little ones. You need us young Knights to help in your chase," he boasted, quickly leaping out of the way of Bors' flying fist.

Four just huffed, wanting to get on with his search. "Have you seen her or not?" He asked turning to the other Knights.

The Knights were the most feared of men in all of Britain; but Bors' children had all grown up around the men and loved them as uncles and were unafraid by their often intimidating appearance. Tristan was the only one that still unnerved them.

Dagonet grinned down at Four and shook his head. "We have seen no girl," he answered, his grin growing when both Four and Five let out a big sigh of disappointment.

Breena was running around the corner into the stables laughing, her head behind her watching the children when she collided with what felt like a wall knocking her right on her backside with a small shriek of surprise escaping her lips.

"My lady I am so sorry," came a very masculine voice.

Breena groaned and sat up, ignoring the hand that had been offered to her and flung her hair out of her face. "No need to apologize Sir. It was my fault for not wa…," Breena's words seemed to trail off as she looked up into the face of none other than Arthur Castus, his Knights all surrounding him. She was not expecting to see them.

She couldn't help as her eyes scanned over each of the Knights, her gaze settling on a particular dark-haired one who seemed to be just as focused on her as she was on him. She knew who he was, even if the twin swords strapped to his back hadn't given him away, she would still know. Breena thanked the Gods that she was not prone to blushing or she would have been blood red as she watched the dark eyes scan over her. He was just too beautiful.

Lancelot felt his breath hitch at the sight of the young woman; she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her dark eyes had instantly captured his attention and found them so alluring he was unable to turn away. He had never seen anyone with darker eyes than his.

Tristan however narrowed his eyes in observation for she certainly didn't look Britain. Her tanned skin and black hair seemed oddly familiar to him.

"WE FOUND HER!" the Twins screamed from behind the wall of Knights as they immediately plunged thru them.

At that same moment, more screams filled the air and before anyone could stop it, six children had thrown themselves on Breena before she could even finish her sentence.

Breena let out a loud shrike as Gilly, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six all pilled on top of her, laughing as they tickled her relentlessly.

Each of the Knights just stood with huge grins on their faces as they watched the young beauty squeal in laughter and wrestle with the children.

Letting out a small chuckle, Gawain turned to Bors. "That must be Breena," he pointed out, nodding to the pile of children currently concealing Breena.

Lancelot just rolled his eyes. "You think?" he asked sarcastically, completely indifferent to the scowl Gawain shot him.

"But who is she exactly? And when did she get here?" Galahad asked, ignoring Lancelot and looking at the others who all shrugged, shaking their heads.

"CHILDREN!" came the belt of a woman they all knew and loved. "Leave the poor woman alone, NOW!" she continued to yell as she walked up with three other women.

The Knights all looked at the four women and smiled.

Tristan felt his eyes bulge as he gazed upon the woman with red hair, her green eyes sparkling in mirth as she watched the pile of children; he couldn't help but notice her eyes were in perfect contrast to her pale skin and flaming red hair. She was breathtaking. Certainly a lot of changes had occurred while they were away, but he was not going to complain if it meant he would get to gaze upon the beautiful redhead every time he returned.

The children instantly shot up leaving a breathless Breena red in the face, sprawled on the ground still giggling and sending a delightful sound throughout the courtyard.

Lancelot loved her laugh and felt his body starting to react at the sight of her sprawled on the ground. She was breathing heavily, her hair cascading around her and the fitted tunic she wore gave Lancelot a clear view of the peaks of her breast. He had been away too long and couldn't help but hope that perhaps this little beauty would be willing to 'welcome' him home. Instantly a grin was plastered on the dark knight's face as he crossed his arms and looked lustfully down at Breena.

"Are you trying to kill her again?" Isolde asked the children while bending over and smiling at Breena who was still trying to catch her breath.

Four and Five looked at each other horrified then to Isolde for even suggesting such a thing. "No! But we never get to find her and—,"

Isolde just laughed and scooped them up cutting them off. "We saw the whole thing, you cheated," she teased, holding each child on a hip.

Tristan's mouth dried, he was wrong; he wanted to gaze upon this scene after the return from every mission.

"Well that's her fault for not watching where she was going," Lorna added only to receive a smack upside the head from Kora earning a chuckle from both Gawain and Galahad as they watched the two cousins bicker.

Breena, who was still sitting on the dusty ground, rubbed her arms to remove any excess dirt. "Well I wouldn't have gotten caught if someone hadn't been in my way," she said playfully finally looking up at Arthur.

Arthur chuckled and looked down at the young woman. "Well, I agree with your friend," he smiled playfully. "You should have been watching where you were going milady," he replied extending his arm again for Breena to take, finally capturing the attention of Isolde, Kora and Lorna

Lorna felt her skin tingle as she noticed each of the Knights staring at them. "What are you staring at?" she asked crossing her arms, finally acknowledging their presence.

Breena sighed and smiling her thanks as she took Arthur's offered hand, allowed him to help her up and brushed off any remaining dirt and dust. "Lorna, be nice," she said firmly and bent to pick Seven who was reaching up to her. The little boy was barley able to walk and would attach himself to Breena any chance he got.

Lorna and Breena held eyes for a moment before Lorna gave a slight nod and softened her face. She didn't want to be rude, the Knights were deathly handsome, especially the youngest; however, when Lorna was uncomfortable, which she was ever since she had entered the fort, her attitude got the better of her.

Tristan cocked an eyebrow as he watched the silent conversation pass between the two young women. He found it quite odd as the obviously older one of the two nodded and changed her demeanour as if obeying Breena's command. He found that very unusual.

Completely oblivious to what Tristan had just observed, Arthur looked warmly between the four women. "I beg your pardon, but who are all of you?" Arthur asked. They were all quite beautiful, especially Breena who was now cooing at a grinning Seven; he knew for a fact that each Knight was thinking the same thing by the stares they were casting.

Vanora, who was snuggled in Bors' embrace, handed Eight to him and stepped out to introduced the girls. "This is Breena, Lorna, Kora and Isolde," she said pointing to each girl who smiled and nodded. "Breena and I have been friends for years," she finished smiling at her friend.

Bors just looked at Vanora. "Really?" he asked scratching his head confused. He had never heard of this woman.

Vanora smiled and mentally prepared herself for the lie she was about to dish out. "Breena and I were friends when I was younger and lived in the neighbouring village. She and her friends here came to me in need of employment so here they are," she said in partial truth, waving her hand out to the four smiling girls.

Vanora hated lying to them, especially Bors, but it was a matter of life and death and she couldn't betray her life-long friend who had risked her own all these years to protect her lover and the others. They would understand eventually, so she hopped.

Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain all looked to each other with huge smiles on their faces. "Well ladies, we shall look forward to your company," Lancelot said stepping forward and grinning at Breena, his dark eyes soaking in her appearance.

Breena knew of Lancelot's reputation, she had heard nothing but stories about him from the various women who were well acquainted with him. She completely understood why he was so popular with the ladies and had earned his womanizing reputation. His dark, penetrating eyes, wild curly hair, unshaven face and sharp features combined with his infectious smile would make any woman swoon to him. Breena, although finding him deathly handsome, was sadly not going to be one of those woman. It would just be too dangerous for her to be involved.

Lorna rolled her eyes. "How exciting," she said dryly.

Galahad chuckled, meeting Lorna's eyes and marvelling at the various shades of brown and green. "You should be excited to be in our company," he jested.

Kora raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's lay out the red carpet for such fine men," she mocked, waving her hand in the direction of the Knights.

Breena grinned not able to contain herself. "First we have to find some," she said looking to the two girls and then bursting into laughter.

Isolde just rolled her eyes and wanted to laugh herself at the slight frowns on all the Knights faces. "Are you sure you want their company?" she asked pointing to the three giggling girls, and looking directly at Tristan. She too knew who the scout was. They knew who each of the Knights were and the scout was the bane of her existence; keeping out of his sight was a very vigorous task when they would track them. But despite who he was, she had always been fascinated by him and smiled when they looked eyes.

Arthur had to bite his lip. These girls were for sure going to be popular. He was pleased at their friendly, quick banter and knew they would fit in just fine. "I'm Arthur," he introduced stepping forward and then proceeded to introduce each Knight.

"Come ladies…Let's let the men clean up since they all smell like dead fish," Vanora said wrinkling her nose and leaning away from Bors to emphasize her point.

Bors frowned. "I don't smell," he stated while smelling under his arms.

The Knights and woman all laughed.

"Bors you give the Woads an advantage. Your smell alone lets them know where we are," Gawain jested patting the older knight on the back.

All the girls instantly looked at Breena at the mention of the Woads, a look which did not go unnoticed by Tristan.

"Did you come across any on your mission?" Vanora asked unconsciously looking at each of the girls.

Arthur nodded. "They were there all right, but as soon as we got to the Romans they left," he said shaking his head still confused by it all. They had been sent to another Roman fort that had been attacked numerous times by the Woads, but once they got there, all the attacks stopped. That had been happening a lot over the past few years and he was still baffled.

Breena hid her relief and acted indifferent to the news. She was slightly worried that when word spread of her disappearance, the Knights would be put in more danger in an attempt to lure her out for it was no secret she had a special interest in them. She just hopped it wouldn't come to that; but if it did, someone's life was going to come to a bitter end by her hand.

"Seems they have finally learned to fear us," Lancelot put in breaking Breena's thoughts.

Breena instantly fumed inside wanting to throttle the arrogant knight and quickly turned to the girls casting a look for them to keep their tempers in check since it was plainly evident they were thinking the same thing.

Lorna clenched her fists in an attempt to keep calm. "I doubt that," she said lowly.

Breena bit the inside of her cheek and shot her friend a dark look, the meaning instantly getting across as Lorna clamped her mouth shut and rubbed her ribs when Kora elbowed her.

This, however, was noticed by all the Knights. Tristan made a mental note to keep an extra watchful eye on the four girls. Something was defiantly off about them. He got the impression that there was more to their story than what they were told.

Before Lancelot could reply, Breena spoke, "Anyway, shall we put this little one down for a nap Van?" she asked nodding to the sleeping Seven. She had noticed the flash of confusion on the Knights faces when they noticed Lorna's behaviour at the mention of the Woads and wanted to leave before Lorna and her big mouth ruined them.

Vanora quickly understood. "Excuse us," she said in parting for them all and followed Breena with the others without a further word to the Knights.

"Does anyone else think they are…interesting?" Galahad spoke up watching the woman leave.

All the Knights nodded in agreement. They had all noticed the odd departure and were not sure what to think about it.

"All I can say is the Tavern just got a whole lot better," Lancelot said with a grin as they all made there way to council room to discuss the unusual mission before they headed to their rooms for rest and a wash.

"Have you not noticed how for the past few years, the Woads have not attacked us directly?" Galahad questioned as he took a drink of wine and he looked around the table. A table that use to be full of Knights.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked as everyone stared at Galahad to explain.

"Well, this last mission confirms it. When we got there, they immediately fled even though they had the greater number, and I don't think it was fear of us," he said looking at Lancelot who just shrugged.

Dagonet nodded in agreement. "I agree. It has been years since we have been sought out specifically," he added.

Arthur sat there with his head resting on his hand. "I have noticed this," he said tapping a finger on the side of his cheek. "But I wonder why? It just does not make sense." He had often spent many hours just sitting in darkness trying to figure out what was behind the sudden change.

Ignoring Arthur's question, Tristan took out a dagger and began to remove the grim from beneath his fingernails. "What of Vanora's friends?" he asked not bothering to look up.

"What of them?" Lancelot asked wondering where the scout was going with this. Tristan usually never spoke up, but when he did it was important to listen.

"I am sure you have noticed Breena does not resemble your usual Britain, neither does Isolde," he said glancing up through his braids. "They also seem to have a certain loyalty to Breena, as if she is their leader somehow," he said dryly.

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

Tristan just shrugged. "They all seem to follow her," he said nonchalantly. He noticed that all the girls had followed behind Breena when they had left; he had also noticed how Lorna had instantly quieted when Breena told her to be nice or shot her a look; he also noticed that they all looked to her instantly when the Woads were mentioned as if they were waiting to see her reaction. He just couldn't help the strange vibe he was getting.

Bors scuffed. "And just what are you getting at?" he asked utterly confused by Tristan's cryptic words.

Tristan looked at Bors. "I am just saying there seems to be something off with them," he sighed sheathing his dagger.

"That means nothing," Gawain replied. "Just because something is 'off', does not mean they are untrustworthy," he said narrowing his eyes at Tristan.

Tristan just sighed, he was not going to get anywhere with them. "I am not saying they are a threat to us. I am just saying there is something they are not entirely telling us," he finished.

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and your helpful input. I hope you like this chapter. _

Lancelot drummed his finger angrily on the wood table as he continued to ignore the three Romans who were greatly benefiting from the dark knight's lack of attention to their game of dice. He could care less for he was far too engrossed in the odd situation he found himself in.

He simply could not tare his eyes away from the lovely Breena. From the very moment he had entered the tavern that evening and caught sight of her, he nearly tripped over a table. Her long black hair was in perfect ringlets down her back with half pulled up in a stylish bun, stubborn stray strands framing her delicate face. Her simple dark grey work dress hugged her figure to perfection and only seemed to intensify her tanned skin and dark eyes. She was not curvy like the normal girls he bedded, but that didn't mean she didn't have shape and Lancelot couldn't help as his mouth watered with desire.

His feet had instantly found there way towards Breena with every intention of sealing the deal early, but no sooner had he taken three steps was he grabbed by Fiona, a tall, curvy blond who instantly distracted him and ruined his first and so far only opportunity to capture the young woman's attention.

Lancelot had watched Breena while Fiona sat perched on his lap blabbing on about nonsense, and instantly caught on that she was the favourite among everyone. The Romans tried every angle to get the small woman in their lap, but Lancelot was amazed at her ability to dodge, duck, twirl and outright avoid every grab for her with nothing but ease.

Lancelot thought of perhaps taking up one of Breena's other companions, but upon further inspection soon realized that his various brothers had similar thoughts.

He watched as Gawain tried relentlessly to capture the attention of Kora only to have the taller woman spin out of his grasps and completely ignore him. She was older than Breena, all the girls were, and he found her to be quite lovely; her long, wavy light brown hair was identical to her cousin's but she had soft brown eyes whereas Lorna's were hazel, an almost pale green colour.

Lancelot chuckled when Lorna smacked Galahad upside the head; obviously Galahad's latest attempt to capture the wild Lorna failed. He thought Lorna would most likely beat him with her tray than allow his hands on her since he noticed every Roman who made a move in her direction shrink back from her sharp tongue. As he thought about her quick temper, the fiery woman reminded him quite a bit of the youngest Knight. Lorna had a mouth on her that was quite untameable. She seemed to have no discretion or fear when it came to speaking things most women wouldn't even think of.

Lancelot's gaze then fell on Isolde who was running around behind the bar. She had a calm and collected personality, though he quickly noticed her jests always came at the perfect time. She and Breena seemed to be the closest out of the four girls for it was hard to miss the over protective looks she would shoot at Breena whenever the younger woman may in some way be threatened by wandering Roman hands.

Lancelot shifted his gaze from Isolde to Tristan who was carving an apple and hiding his features behind his unruly hair, seeming indifferent to his surroundings; however, after living with the man for 12 years, Lancelot could read his body language expertly. Their normally antisocial scout had not left his preach at the end of the Knights table since he arrived and had followed the luscious redhead with his eyes everywhere she went. He knew for a fact that if Tristan had his sights set on a woman it was certain death to any who even thought of approaching her.

Lancelot's eyes once again found Breena and continued to watch her as she weaved through the dense crowd of Romans and various Britain's, her grey skirts flowing behind her and doing nothing to hinder her graceful moves.

Normally, Lancelot had no problems what-so-ever when it came to wooing woman, even if his fellow Knights fancied them, he hardly had to say two words before they were perched on his lap whispering promises of endless pleasures. But Breena, she had hardly acknowledged him and he found it quite irritating to say the least. He knew she was busy, but the woman was in everyone's sights and obviously avoiding his. The entire male bar was attempting to capture her attention and he couldn't help the frown that graced his dark face as he watched.

What did capture his curiosity was how all four women were quite slim and firm; their long fitted dresses gave Lancelot a clear view of their well formed muscles. He recalled what Tristan had said earlier that day and thought perhaps something was different about them. Most British woman were curvy or slim, rarely were they firm, only those who were worriers or worked hard labour had the muscles that were obviously evident on the girls. Dismissing the thoughts of them being warriors completely, he assumed that since they came from one of the smaller villages they were used to hard labour and that is what gave them their figure. He couldn't and didn't want to imagine these four women even thinking of wielding a sword.

With those last thoughts, Lancelot glanced at the no longer appealing game of dice, drowned the last of his ale gave, gave Fiona a slightly ungraceful shove off his lap, and left the Roman table completely abandoning his game as he made his way to the Knights table.

"Did you lose again Lancelot?" Bors jested as he pinched Vanora's rear as she whisked by.

Without so much as a moment's pause, Vanora spun around and smacked Bros across his bald head and continued on her way, grinning as her lover roared behind her.

Lancelot shook his head as he took his seat in the chair at the end of the table. He was about to say something when an approaching figure caught his eye, his lips curling in anticipation as he waited for her to get close enough.

Dagoent had followed the dark Knight's gaze and realized what he was about to do. "I wouldn't if I were you Lancelot. Those girls don't take to kindly to handling," he advised with a slight grin directed towards Gawain and Galahad who had both tried to pull Lorna and Kora into their laps unsuccessfully.

Tristan smirked as Bors chuckled and shook his head knowingly when both Gawain and Galahad frowned.

Lancelot just winked and before anyone had a chance to blink his arm shot out and snaked around Breena's waist, pulling her successfully into his lap. Lancelot couldn't help but sigh contently as a feeling of overwhelming peace flowed through his body as his arms wrapped around her. The moment his hands touched her it was as if they were meant to touch this small body and he wanted to do just that.

Breena had to swallow hard as the firm, calloused hands seemed to burn her skin through the thin cotton. She knew who it was that had grabbed her as soon as his arm had snaked its way around her waist and she scolded herself for her body instantly reacting to his touch. She felt herself fighting to relax and lean into the firm chest that was pressed against her back.

Sighing dramatically, Breena turned slightly and looked down into the grinning face of Lancelot with a raised eyebrow. "Lancelot," she nodded down to where his hands were clamped firmly together on her lap, his arms encircling her. She was battling with herself and wanted out of his grasp before she went against her better judgment. She had been watching him since he had arrived at the tavern and felt unnerved knowing he was studding her and the others.

Lancelot ignored her silent question and pulled her closer to his chest so only they would hear the other. "Yes, love?" he asked seductively, blowing slightly on her neck and flashing his signature grin when he felt her shiver.

Breena wanted to curse the Gods for creating such a beautiful man and using him against her. Pulling together ever ounce of self-control she could muster, Breena's eyes didn't falter from Lancelot's. "I request that you release me Sir Knight for I have duties to attend to," she said lamely. Breena could have been out of his hold just as quick as she was in it, but knowing she couldn't only frustrated her.

Lancelot rested his chin on her shoulder and looked up in the most striking dark eyes and found he was once again unable to tare away from them, and completely ignored her request and the curious eyes of the six other Knights watching the two with keen interest.

Breena searched his eyes and started to feel slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. It was as if he was reading her very soul, urging it to reach out to him, tell him its deepest secrets, longings and whatever else it was hiding from him. She did not like it.

Looking over Lancelot's shoulder, she noticed Kora glancing in between the two and flashing Breena a questioning look. Breena shook her head, she could handle the situation. Kora nodded slightly in understanding and went back to serving; keeping an eye on the Knight should he be a little too comfortable.

"Well Lancelot, I think you are losing your touch for this must be the first time I have ever seen a woman looking so displeased with being in your company," Bors teased as he rested his forearms on the table, his mug clutched firmly in his left hand.

Lancelot felt Breena stiffen under his hold and he couldn't help but feel hurt that she seemed to be so displeased to be in his grasp. He knew he had seen a flash in her eyes that had told him otherwise, so why was she being so stubborn? Not wanting to give away his doubts, he looked past Breena and grinned. "She is just nervous at being in my company, I have that affect on inexperienced woman you know," he said with a sly grin.

Breena snapped her head to Lancelot, his grin slowly fading, and glared down at the man. "Do not flatter yourself so Knight," Breena said coldly and pinched a particular tender piece of flesh under his arm.

Letting out a yelp of pain and loosening his grip on Breena, she immediately twisted in his arms and was on her feet walking away without another look back.

"Very smooth brother, very smooth," Gawain roared erupting into a fit of laugher as he clapped Lancelot firmly on the back.

Lancelot scowled and rubbed his arm as the entire table of Knights joined in Gawain's laughter.

As the night went on, the tavern made no indication of winding down but only seemed to grow more bodies.

"Vanora, why I ever agreed to work here, I will never know," Breena groaned as she set a tray down on the bar and slumped against it, her forehead resting on Vanora's shoulder. She had never in her entire life felt so violated and never had she wanted to remove so many limbs of said violators.

Vanora, who was sitting on the stool cuddling Eight, leaned her head down on top of Breena's momentarily, letting out a soft chuckle. "You were the one that decided to deny an invitation to marriage and had to escape an uprising. So I'm afraid beggars cannot be choosers my friend," she teased in a low voice so only the girls could hear.

Breena lifted her head off Vanora's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Well would you want to marry the mortal enemy who is old enough to be your father? No!" she stated, her voice laced with the distain she felt for someone even thinking such a thing while looking around hopping no one unwelcome was listening in on their conversation.

Lorna scrunched her face as she shivered. "Could you imagine the nerve of that man? To even think of suggesting such a thing only confirms he is mad," she grumbled while wiping a mug dry and handing it to Isolde to refill with ale who nodded her agreement.

"Nerve of whom?" Kora asked coming up on the opposite side of Breena, looking between the four women as she set her tray on the counter to be refilled with mugs.

"You know who," Isolde answered with a knowing look as she started to place mugs of ale on Breena's empty tray.

Kora nodded and mouthed 'oh' while flashing a sympathetic look to Breena who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ladies, when are you going to pay attention to us?" Gawain interrupted as he stepped between Breena and Kora, placing his own jug on the counter and leaning against it, his elbows resting on the edge as he smiled warmly at Kora.

Kora and Breena were the ones now serving since Lorna had threatened every Roman castration so it was decided she man the bar while Isolde watched her temper. The other barmaids were currently occupying certain Knights laps so all the work was left to Kora and Breena.

All four girls had been doing their best avoiding the Knights table since they didn't want to make too good of friends with them for fear they would figure out who they were; however, as the night drew on and the more ale said Knights consumed, it was becoming next to impossible. Even after her initial rejection to the Knight, Lancelot seemed even more determined and had made several attempts to grab Breena; Lorna had thumped Galahad upside the head for trying to grab her when she did leave the bar; and Kora had danced around Gawain just as much as Breena had Lancelot. The only sensible ones were Tristan, Dagonet, and Bors who had made it quite clear to the entire tavern they were very amused with the elusive girls.

Breena glanced at Kora and smiled as her friend tried to hide the blush that was slowly starting to creep its way up her neck as Gawain continued to smile at her. Kora had fancied the longhaired Knight since Breena could remember.

Breena sighed inwardly; it was one thing to have feelings for the Knights outside of the fort, it was simply lusting after them from a distance, but now that they were here interacting with them, she could see her initial plan to keep a distance going out the window.

Knowing she was going to regret this, Breena winked over to Kora. "Well first of all, the other women give us a death glare every time we approach the table," she said nodding to the women who occupied Lancelot and Galahad's laps. Breena hid her frown as she watched the overused Fiona lace her fingers through the hair on the back of Lancelot's neck. She had no right to feel jealous; she had told herself repeatedly she was not going to succumb to him, but the more and more she watched him, the more she knew she was not going to win, especially when he flashed that damn grin in her direction.

Breena ginned evilly to Isolde who cocked her head to the side in question, and turned back to Gawain. "Kora, I am sure would love to give you attention," she said sweetly ignoring the death glare from Kora.

Gawain turned to Kora and grinned, "Really?" He didn't even give her a chance to answer as he swung his arm around her shoulders and stood up grabbing his now full jug of ale in his free hand. "Well, I would readily welcome such attention," he said seductively causing Kora to blush further.

Kora hesitated when Gawain went to lead her away and turned to look back at Breena, a question in her eyes.

Breena just smiled and shook her head having understood Kora's look. "Go on, I will watch your tables," she said nodding to the Knights table.

Kora sighed. She really did want to go with Gawain, but she didn't want to leave Breena to work alone since no other barmaid had made an attempt to help and knowing that Breena was the favourite among the men only made her hesitate more.

"Are you sure?" she asked searching Breena's face for any hint that she might need Kora. But as usual, Breena shook her head 'no'.

Breena was always putting their feelings or needs first along with everyone else's. Despite the fact that Kora, Isolde, and Lorna were her guards, it was usually her saving them. That was one of the reasons why Kora loved her so much; she was a true princess, a woman worth following.

Breena could still see the doubt in Kora's eyes. "You could use the break," her tone telling Kora that the decision was made, a grin spreading across her face as Gawain looked at Kora with nothing but affection.

Kora nodded and couldn't help but tense slightly under Gawain's arm as he led her to the table full of half drunken Knights. She and the others had always watched these men, legendary warriors. Her people were their enemy; to them she is their enemy. She suddenly found herself praying to the Goddess to give her the strength not to mess up. She had no problem lying, but these men were very different than the normal townspeople and Romans they fed their stories too. They would be able to see right through any inconsistencies in their stories, should there be any. Tristan was especially one to be weary of.

"I got one," Gawain boasted as he shoved Galahad and his wench down the bench to make room for Kora. "And she's not trying to run away," he teased looking directly at Lancelot, ignoring the dark look from the Knight.

Kora hid her annoyance with Gawain's introduction and smiled politely as she sat in between Gawain and Galahad, the wench on his lap trying her best to glare down the Woad, only to shrivel into Galahad when she was met with an equal if not worse glare.

Lancelot frowned. He had watched Gawain and had hoped he would bring Breena over to them. "Are none of the others going to join us?" he asked looking over to see her talking with Vanora, Isolde and Lorna.

Kora, who was secretly jumping for joy that Gawain's arm was still firmly laced over her shoulders, had not failed to notice Lancelot's special interest in her Princess, and raised an eyebrow. "Why would they when you already seem to have the company you require?" she asked nodding to Fiona who was still sitting proudly on his lap.

Lorna frowned as she watched Gawain lead her blushing cousin to the Knights table. "I thought you said we shouldn't interact with them?" she hissed to Breena while nodding to the Knights.

Breena sighed. She had been counting down until Lorna was going to voice her opinion. "I did and we shouldn't," she said, turning back around to watch Kora. "But did you not notice the look on her face when she saw Gawain, or any other time we have seen them. She even blushes when his name is mentioned," she said in reason nodding to where in fact, Kora was blushing as Gawain seated himself very close to her, his arm draped over her shoulders. Breena couldn't help but smile at how natural they looked together.

"She is taken with him?" Vanora asked with a smile as she watched. She too thought Kora would be perfect for Gawain. Kora was a lovely woman in all ways that count and she longed to see the Knights happy.

Breena smiled and nodded to Vanora. "Has been for a very, very long time," she said softly. "Why should I deny her happiness if she can find that in Gawain?" she asked, chuckling when Kora said something that had the inhabitants of the table laughing at Lancelot's expense.

Lorna's eyes bulged. She did not want her cousin wooed by a Knight who would only break her heart. They couldn't have any real relationship with the Knights; they were Woads that in itself was enough. "Are you kidding me? He is a Sarmation Knight," she barked pointing at the table of Knights.

Isolde sighed and shook her head looking at Vanora. "Here we go," she said in warning. She understood where Lorna was coming from, but she herself had harboured feelings for Tristan. If Breena ordered them to keep their distance, she would, not that it would be in the least bit easy. But if Breena was going to permit relationships, she was not going to complain.

Breena's eyes blazed as she slammed her tray down on the counter causing Lorna's eyes to widen and take a step back. "I am also part Sarmation. Do you think so little of me as you obviously do them?" she hissed lowly, leaning over the counter and pointing an accusing finger in Lorna's face.

The Knights immediately turned their heads in the direction of the bar when they heard a slam. "What is going on with them?" Dagonet asked as he and the rest of the Knights watched Breena and Lorna argue.

Kora sighed, shaking her head. She could just imagine what was going on in her cousin's head and had a pretty good idea what she said to Breena. "Lorna probably ran her mouth again," she said, her tone doing nothing to hide her annoyance.

Galahad looked to Kora than back to Breena and Lorna. "Perhaps we should go break it up. Lorna actually looks frightened," he said slightly concerned.

Tristan was watching intently, his hidden eyes not failing to pick up on the subtle hints that the girls were defiantly hiding something. He knew Isolde had picked up on his observations of the others, including her, but it only made him watch them more just to see what her reaction would be.

Kora just laughed causing Gawain to smile. He enjoyed her laugh, it had a soft ringing to it and he couldn't help but smile as her soft, round face lit up each time.

"Believe me. You don't want to get involved."

Lorna looked at Breena with wide eyes and mentally kicked herself. She could never think anything but highly of her Princess. "Breena I would ne—,"

Breena shook her head cutting Lorna off. She had had more than enough of the friends mouth. "Don't be so quick to judge Lorna. Don't think I have failed to notice the looks you give Galahad," she knew she hit the nail on the head when Lorna's eyes flashed over to Galahad then back to Breena. "So don't you tell me to deny her happiness when you yourself long to find the same in said Knight. They are good, honourable men and you damn well know it!" she growled, pushed herself off the bar and took her tray full of ale before storming off.

Vanora watched Breena storm away and turned to glare at Lorna before she left to join the Knights table.

Isolde sighed as she grabbed Kora's tray and filled it with mugs of ale. "You know you just insulted her," she said knowingly to Lorna before she left to help Breena serving.

Lorna groaned in frustration as she leaned against the back of the bar watching Breena work. She loved Breena just as much as she loved Kora and Isolde. They were each other's family and she disliked immensely taking her frustrations out on Breena. It was always Breena, for Breena was the only one who could put her in her place. Lorna's gaze drifted from Breena to Galahad who was laughing with Gawain and Kora. She frowned when she saw the wench on his lap whisper something in his ear, resulting in the young Knight to kiss her strongly on the lips.

Breena went storming by the Knights table who were all staring at her, not casting a glance at any of them. "She looks pissed," Bors stated as Vanora came and perched herself on his lap, holding a still sleeping Eight to her chest.

Kora smiled to Vanora and nodded at Bors. "Lorna has that effect on her. But Breena takes it well," she said with a smile.

Breena was so consumed in her thoughts that she almost ran into Arthur who was just entering the Tavern. "Easy Lady Breena," he said with slight amusement, grabbing her shoulders before she crashed into him.

Breena shook her head and mentally scolded herself. "Goodness, I am sorry Arthur," she said giving him a small smile then attempting to side step him.

Arthur could instantly tell by the look on her face she was troubled, he knew the look all too well. Holding his arm out so she couldn't pass, "Are you all right?" he asked searching her downcast face.

Breena held her breath and looked up into the most genuine eyes she had ever gazed upon. There was nothing there but concern and trust. She was going to hate herself one day for this, she just knew it.

Sighing deeply, Breena gave Arthur a very weak smile. "Yes, thank you. All is well," she said not convincing the commander one bit.

Arthur looked around and noticed how most of the Romans were casting her none to subtle glances, including a certain Knight who was watching the two intently. "Won't you join us?" he asked politely nodding to the Knights.

Arthur had stood in the shadows for quite some time watching the tavern, the girls particularly. The concerns Tristan had raised were warranted for Arthur was almost convinced there was some hidden secret between the girls. They were never far from one another; it seemed that Kora, Lorna and Isolde were always watching Breena with hawk like eyes, glaring at any man who tired to grab her. Although it was unusual for a group of young woman to travel without a male escort, it was not unheard of. It was unusual for a group so young though, Breena looked hardly 17. He was sure they were bonded closer than friendship for he had not seen loyalty as strong as he and his Knights in anyone, but these four seemed to have the same if not a fiercer loyalty, and that was something unusual.

Breena looked behind her to the Knights and couldn't help but frown that Fiona was still perched on Lancelot's lap and turned back to Arthur. "Sorry, but I have more tables to attend to. Perhaps later," she mumbled and twisted around him before he could respond.

Arthur looked back to Lancelot with a raised eyebrow then back to Breena as she continued to dodge all the hands that were aimed at her and smiled when she obviously said something to make one of the Romans instantly lean away from her.

"Arthur, are you going to join us or stare?" Lancelot yelled nodding to Breena, finally brining the commander's attention back to reality.

Arthur quickly made it to the table and sat next to Dagonet and smiled up at Isolde as she immediately placed a full mug of ale in front of him. "Thank you, Isolde was it?" he asked looking at her.

Isolde simply nodded and after making sure everyone else's ales were full, cast one last smile at Tristan before she walked away.

Tristan couldn't help but smile back. It was as if his lips simply couldn't stop from curling when she looked at him. He thought she was one of Arthur's angles she was so beautiful. He still couldn't help but shake the doubts he had about the four girls, but he couldn't help the growing feelings he had for Isolde. He had never felt so conflicted.

Lorna watched as Arthur and Lancelot watched Breena, commander calculating and first knight lusting. She also saw Isolde and Tristan sneaking glances at each other and found that very interesting. She herself had to try and not focus on Galahad; actually she was more focused on the wench whose mouth he found so fascinating then anything. She wanted to vomit, kill the woman then have her way with Galahad.

"Stop staring," Breena said playfully as she approached and waved her hand in front of Lorna's face. The Woad woman had a dazed look on her face as she openly stared at the youngest Knight.

Lorna shook her head and stared at Breena. Based on the smirk on Breena's face, she knew full that Breena was right. As much as they wanted to, and knew they should, it would be next to impossible to avoid the Knights and their feelings for them. Sighing, Lorna leaned over the bar and grabbed Breena's hand. "Breena, I am so sorry for being a bitch," she apologized sincerely, her head slightly downcast.

Breena smiled and squeezed Lorna's hand. "It's all right, I am use to your mouth and apologies," she said fondly and kissed Lorna's knuckles.

Releasing Lorna's hand, Breena scooted on a stool and rested her arms over her tray. "I do not know what will come of this, no one does. But perhaps if and when they find out about us, things may go easier for us and them," she said hopefully.

Lorna smiled and nodded understandingly and was about to say something when the sight of the approaching Roman immediately caused her to scowl.

Kora smiled as she watched Lorna apologize to Breena and her Princess immediately shrug it off. Noticing Lorna's scowl, she followed her cousin's line of sight and caught sight of the approaching Roman who was very fond of Breena and heading straight for her. Scowling, she immediately removed herself from under Gawain's embrace and left the table ignoring everyone's questioning looks.

Isolde caught Kora's eyes; she herself had dropped her tray at having also seen the Romans, both woman nodding to the other before they pushed their way through the crowds to make their way behind the Romans who were surrounding Breena.

Gawain was slightly putout by Kora's abrupt departure and frowned. "What was that all about?" he asked no one in particular as he watched Kora make her way to Isolde.

Vanora, who had found the departure slightly odd as well, turned to look at Breena and noticed the man who had approached her. Muttering a string of curses, Vanora launched herself off Bors's lap and handed Eight off to the barmaid on Galahad's lap with instructions to return him home to the night nanny.

Bors was instantly on alert at his lover's sudden scowl and grabbed her arm as she went to walk away. "What is going on?" he asked hurriedly.

Vanora yanked her arm away from Bors and looked at him then to the other Knights who were all eyeing her questioningly. "I have had to keep them out every night this week," she pointed her finger to the group of Romans at the bar, "Markus does not understand the meaning of 'no' and has been harassing Breena ever since she got here," she said before rushing towards Breena. Breena had hardly controlled herself the last time Markus had made a pass at her and she only hopped the Woad Princess would be able to muster the same self-control this time.

As soon as the words had left Vanora's mouth, Lancelot, again, carelessly threw Fiona off his lap and ignored her yelp of surprise as he rushed towards Breena with Arthur and the Knights right behind him.

Breena scrunched her face in confusion as she noticed Lorna's scowl and immediately turned to see Markus right behind her. "Hello beautiful," he said charmingly with a grin that made her skin crawl while trying to take her hand to kiss.

Lorna didn't bother to consider the odd looks she received as she immediately hopped over the bar and stood next to Breena as her Princess smacked the Roman's hand away.

"You will not touch me Roman," Breena spat, her eyes glaring in warning as Isolde came next to her and Kora next to Lorna, all glaring down the Romans in warning.

Markus paid no heed to the three women and took another step closer to Breena. "Now, now. Why don't we—,"

"I thought I told you not to come in here Markus," Vanora growled, cutting Markus off as she stood next to Isolde, her hands planted firmly on her hips, her soft green eyes glaring daggers at the Roman.

Markus sighed, he hated these women. If it weren't for them he would have had the stupid wench long ago. Continuing to ignore the now four glaring sets of eyes, he leaned into Breena only causing the others to crowd her more. Surprisingly, the young beauty just stood there glaring him down. "You are a feisty one, I like that," he whispered huskily, his fingers grabbing a piece of her hair and weaving it around his finger.

Isolde, Kora and Lorna all cast a knowing look to the other; there would be little they could do to stop Breena now.

Breena narrowed in at the daft Roman. Her hand instantly shot out and grabbed the inside of Markus' wrist and twisted it back with surprising force. "I will not tell you again," she hissed, smiling evilly as Markus let out a yelp of pain before she flung his hand away.

Markus rubbed his wrist, his eyes fuming. Why you little—," but froze at the dark voice in his ear.

"You will leave the lady alone, now."

Breena just beamed at the dark look in Lancelot's eyes as he gave the Roman a slight shove to emphasise it was time to go.

Markus glanced at his comrades who were all eyeing the seven Knights with weary eyes. As much as they hated the Sarmations, it was well known not to mess with them for your life would be over before you could even reach your sword. Lancelot and Tristan were the most unpredictable and he did not like having the dark Knight to his back and he could practically feel the scout killing him slowly with his heated gaze.

Arthur shook his head recovering from the boldness the small woman showed, and couldn't help the shivers that went down his spine as she glared death at Markus. Not that he could blame her for he did not like the way Markus looked at her, it was as the man's heated gaze was openly pealing off her clothing and he felt his blood freeze knowing what the lieutenant would do should he have the opportunity. With those thoughts he moved protectively in front of Breena. "I understand you have been causing these women some trouble?" he accused, his voice daring the man to disagree.

Markus kept his growing anger in check and frowned, his arms crossing over his chest. "Move Arthur, this has nothing to do with your or your Sarmation scum," he barked, eyeing the men who surrounded him and his companions.

The Knights took a step closer to the Romans, each of them glaring daggers.

Breena moved next to Author in a fury, practically pushing him out of her way. "Scum you say? Well that is quite the complement coming from the filth you are, for they are far above you Roman. So do not think you stand in any league comparable to them as I do not see your pathetic self risking your life everyday. You are only alive because of these men, so watch your filthy mouth," she snarled as she leaned into Markus, her eyes convening the warning that went unsaid.

The Knights all felt a sense of pride swell within as they listened to the Breena, Lancelot especially. He had never in his life felt the growing feelings he had for the young woman as she glared down a Roman. No woman they knew other than Vanora was ever bold enough.

Markus watched as the dark eyes that had bewitched him went frighteningly darker, almost to a black. It was unnatural and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Knowing that the tavern was deathly quite and all could hear and see this small woman talking down to him only fuelled his anger. "You will learn your place woman," he hissed in a last attempt to intimidate her.

Breena grinned unaffected by Markus' pathetic attempt and gave him such a dark look, it caused him to gulp and take a small step back. "Do not presume to talk down to me Roman. For if you continue to think so highly of yourself, I will show you exactly where my place is and you will be wishing you had never seen the light of day," her voice was calm, collected and unwavering as her glare never faltered. "This conversation is over, time to leave," she ordered nodding to the exit in the tavern, her tone as commanding as if it came form Arthur himself.

The entire bar remained silent, the Knights unable to believe what they were seeing or hearing. The young girl was at least two heads smaller than the Roman and by the way she was looking at him, it was as if she was looking down at nothing but the filth she accused him of being.

Isolde, Kora, Lorna and Vanora couldn't help but grin at Markus and his companions as they glared murder at an unaffected Breena, her glare equally deadly.

Markus's nostrils flared in rage and was about to say something when the same dark voice hissed in his ear, sending a wave of unconscious shivers down his spine.

Lancelot had never been more impressed and would have loved to continue to listen to Breena berate the insufferable Roman, but sensed that perhaps it might go too far and leaned over into Markus' ear. "The lady asked you to leave and I suggest you do so for what she will do will seem like a warm summer day compared to what we will do," he hissed menacingly.

Markus growled and glared at Breena who had a smirk on her face and nodded to his other comrades and left the Tavern, a resolve that he was not going to let the tramp get away with making a fool out of him.

Breena just let out a chuckle as all seven Knights stared at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The silence as all the men continued to gawk at Breena was disrupted by Gawain's chuckle. "That my lady was one display we shall never forget," he said shaking his head in amusement.

Bors nodded while chuckling and wrapped his arm around Breena's shoulders. "You little lass are a spitfire," he boasted giving her neck a shake.

Breena beamed with a shrug. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked looking up into Bors' eyes and then to the rest. She knew that her display had raised a few eyebrows but she secretly hopped they were unaffected by it.

Bors smiled as he shook his head. "Not in the least."

_Okie dokie, let me know what you think. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to the wonderful people who reviewed: Windsurfbabe, StiCkyICky 09 BABy and Cary 44. I hope you all like this chapter._

Breena watched the rising sun peak through the rain filled clouds and cast a soft golden hue through the morning fog and over the lush green grass of Badon Hill, the morning dew glistening.

She couldn't help but smile as a cool breeze blew her hair about her as she continued to watch the beauty of nature around her. She missed the forest, the calm and peace she felt when she was within the dense trees just running free with her pack. Mostly though, she missed her father; his never ending knowledge, infinite wisdom and dry humour were what she loved and missed most about him.

The girls had been at the fort for four months and although they had adjusted well, Breena ached to be released from the confinements of the stone walls. She hated not knowing what was going on among her people, hated not being involved in the search for the rogues, but was grateful that so far the Knights had not been called out on any further missions.

Breena ran her finger over the cold, damp stone ledge as she thought about the Knights. They had instantly welcomed her and the others into their small family; it often felt like the girls belonged with them. She knew the easy adjustment was mostly because she and the girls had been tracking and watching the Knights for years and already knew each one's personality, so it was only natural for them to fit in.

She herself couldn't get enough of them. She demanded stories of Sarmatia, details of the tribes they belonged to and their families. She had forged a close bond with each of them due to this fact alone, Galahad especially since he would go on for hours about home. She found her love growing for them more and more as the days passed. There was Gawain and his playful, fun loving attitude; Galahad for his young, annalistic view on life; Dagonet for his gentle and comforting ways; Tristan for his silence but companionable presence; and Bors for his playful and boisterous attitude. She, Vanora and the loud Knight spent many hours playing with his children whom she grew to love just as fiercely.

Breena had grown quite close with the Roman/Britain commander. She felt herself looking up to him in a big brother sort of way for he was always kind, caring and compassionate. Despite her worries, Arthur could read her moods easily and was always able to offer words of wisdom and comfort when she was troubled. She smiled when she recalled the astonished look on Arthur's face as he came to realize she was well educated and could speak Latin, Saxon and of course Gallic. They spent many hours talking about everything and anything.

Her thoughts then drifted to the man who claimed her heart, his dark eyes and strong features plagued her every moment. Over the past four months they had spent hours in the others company, their battle of wits or playful banter amusing those around them. Her stomach fluttered as she thought of the few times she sat on his lap in pleasant comfort and longed to have his arms wrapped around her right now.

"Are you always up before the living?" a dry voice said from behind her interrupting her thoughts.

Breena smiled and shrugged, continuing her tracing of the crude stone surface already knowing who it was since she heard him approach long ago, despite his quite steps. His woodland smell also gave him away. "I enjoy the peace of morning," she said looking up over the lush green landscape.

Tristan nodded in agreement as he leaned his forearms against the ledge and stood in silence. He had quickly discovered that Breena was always up before the others and enjoyed the solitude of the morning as much as he did.

"Would you care to walk along the wall with me?" she asked breaking the silence. She enjoyed the silence they shared, neither spoke much when they were in the company of the other, but that was how they liked it.

Breena was well aware that the scout had kept a close eye on the girls. After their first night with the Knights and the incident with Markus, Breena had done everything in her power to keep her temper in check. She was lucky the young Roman had been reassigned for she was sure she wouldn't have been able to should he have continued his advances.

Tristan nodded and led the way down the great wall.

Tristan watched Breena out of the corner of his eye as she looked longingly over the new morning meadow. He would admit he enjoyed the young girl's company immensely. She had immediately taken to his quiet and guarded personality without question and never pestered or bothered him like many other woman, less Isolde of course, or even sometimes the Knights did. She had brought Isolde into his life and he would forever be grateful to the young woman for that.

Isolde was like no other. They shared so much in common, such as a love for solitude and an unyielding loyalty to those they love. Isolde understood him just as much as Breena did; the inner workings of his mind were normal to her and she never feared him and accepted his brooding demeanour.

Still, despite all those feelings, Tristan knew that the story he and the Knights had been told was a lie. The girls were not who they said they were, but he couldn't bring himself to question them entirely. He had been weary at first, should they be luring the Knights into some sort of trap, but the genuine feelings Breena, Isolde and the other two showed towards him and the Knights were hard to doubt. He did not know Kora or Lorna that well, for they were rather flighty and spent all their free time with Vanora or either Gawain or Galahad; but one thing was evident, all the girls had an unbreakable bond. They all looked to Breena the way they looked to Arthur: love, loyalty and devotion.

"Do you miss your home, your father?" Tristan suddenly found himself asking.

Breena just looked at Tristan for a moment, convincing herself that the man had spoken. "Very much," she said with a sigh turning around and continuing their slow walk back.

Breena and the girls had been as truthful as they could with the Knights. Telling them of their families, or lack there of, their lives together in Britain, but not who and what they were or what they were capable of.

Tristan nodded understandingly and turned to follow. "Do you wish to return?" he asked, eyeing her through his mass of braids.

Breena hid her longing well and nodded once. "In a way I do, but I am enjoying my time here with Vanora and all of you. I will go back when I am ready," she said softly.

Breena then grinned and trued to Tristan with a look of mock hurt. "Are you ready to get rid of me? Isolde?" she asked playfully. She was well aware of the quick bond the two scouts had made, it was almost frightening how perfect they were for each other and it ate away at Breena. She wished love for her older friend and she knew that it was with Tristan. But could they be together after he found out who they were? Could any of them be together? Those questions plagued her night and day.

Tristan stopped and turned to face Breena, his face its usual mask. "No," he replied instantly surprising himself and Breena.

Breena just searched his eyes for a moment with a small smile, hoping that he meant what he said and when the time came, he would stand by those feelings.

Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder filled the air and the sky opened up as rain fell in sheets, instantly soaking the two. Breena looked up at the rain and smiled, her eyes closed as she let the rain soak into her skin.

Tristan jumped away instantly under the entrance to the watchtower and couldn't help but curl his lips as he watched Breena stand in the rain, a smile on her face as she allowed the water to soak her. It was hard for him, and the others, at times to realize her young age of 17. She was always wise and mature for her age but right now she looked just like the young woman she was.

Letting out a giggle, Breena looked at Tristan with soft, innocent eyes despite their unnatural darkness. "Do you always stand in the rain for pleasure?" he asked dryly, though his eyes were glistening with amusement.

Breena shrugged, she lived in the forest and never minded the rain. In fact, she loved it along with the snow. They were elements and she was one with her land and accepted whatever it offered. "The rain is what makes things grow, Tristan. The rain is what sprouts life, without it, we would be nothing. Why curse it when we can't live without it?" she asked wisely.

Tristan just blinked. Of course he knew that, but the way she said it was what captured him. She felt so passionately about everything, even the rain.

Breena heard a shout and looked over towards the direction of the tavern and saw Lorna waving at her to join them under cover. She could see all the Knights, Kora, Isolde and Vanora watching her like she was mad.

Letting out a chuckle and a wave of her own, Breena grabbed Tristan's arm and pulled him down the battlements towards the tavern.

"Gods Breena, are you trying to catch your death?" Vanora scolded in her motherly tone as Breena and Tristan raced under the overhang of the tavern.

Breena chuckled and wrung out her hair. "Oh Van, its fine," she replied childishly nodding her greeting to the small group.

Kora, Galahad, Gawain and Lorna were involved in a game of cards while Isolde, who was instantly joined by Tristan, sat at the end of the table happily observing the group. Bors and Vanora were cooing away at a giggling Eight while Dagonet, Lancelot and Arthur chatted happily about weapons.

Lancelot's breath hitched as he watched Breena. Her black tunic and breeches were soaked and stuck to her body like second skin. Her hair was matted to her head but her cheeks and nose were rosy from the cold and he couldn't help as his body started to react. He had not taken a woman since Breena had come into his life. Ever since the first night he knew that she was more than one of his tumbles, she was special, but he couldn't bring himself to accept that perhaps he was worthy of her affections.

Breena shivered slightly and moved over to the burning hearth and rubbed her hands for warmth. "You enjoy the rain?" Lancelot asked, sitting next to her as she rotated her body around the hearth.

Breena smiled down at Lancelot. "I do," she replied truthfully. "I love everything about this land," her words dripping with the love she held for her home.

Lancelot chuckled and shook his head. "I hate it. I hate Britain and this insufferable rain. For if it's not raining, it's snowing and don't even get me started on all the fog."

Breena's face fell. "Well I am sorry that my land is so displeasing to you," she replied icily, turning her back to him.

Lancelot ran his hand down the back of his neck in frustration knowing he had angered her. He felt he had been doing that a lot in the past few days. He couldn't help it though. It had been months since he had been with a woman and he was getting actually bored since they had not had an assignment in months. He couldn't help his testy nerves. "I mean no insult Breena," he said softly, grabbing her hand to turn her around.

Breena sighed looking down at his hand as his thumb rubbed against her knuckles. "Bors tells me Sarmatia is just as cold and wet as it is here. Galahad says it is just as green as it is here. So if the lands are so similar, why hate it?" she questioned. How anyone could hate such a beautiful place was beyond her.

Lancelot let go of Breena's hand and leaned on his knees staring into the fire, a faraway look on his face. "I hate it because it has taken my brothers, taken me from my home and keeps me from it," he said sadly as he stared into the dancing flames.

Breena crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her weight on one hip. "Lancelot, Rome took you from your home, took your brothers from you. You fight for a home the same way the natives fight for their's. You have not seen this land for what it is and what it has to offer because you allow your hatred for your life to blind you," her voice was soft, but firm as she looked down at the dark Knight.

Lancelot glared at Breena and rose from his seat, the other's silencing as they sensed the tension between the two. "Do not speak of what you do not know. If the natives had just accepted Rome's dominance, my brothers would not have died and continued to face death for a bunch of rebels who cannot accept the facts of life. I know it is horrible, but that is just the way things are," he spat, his temper finally getting the better of him.

Breena growled angrily, her eyes narrowing as she stepped closer to Lancelot, her hand tilting up when she saw Kora, Lorna and Isolde all shoot her a questioning look out of the corner of her eye. "Lancelot, your own people fought the Romans," she stated coldly.

Lancelot shrugged indifferent. "Look where that got me, hmmm?" he hissed with a questioning eyebrow.

Breena shook her head. "You think Britain would so easily give up this land to a bunch of power hungry ingrates?" she snarled, her eyes quickly darting to Arthur. "No offence to you Arthur."

Arthur shook his head understandingly and left the two to their argument. He understood the tension between them and thought if folly, as the others did, that they hadn't admitted their feelings for each other.

Lancelot didn't answer; he couldn't take his eyes away from Breena's fuming face. She was beautiful when she was angry.

Breena took Lancelot's silence differently and only became angrier. "Do not blame my people for a war that is not their fault. You being here is not our fault and do not blame the honour of those who fight for their homes and lives as you do," she was almost yelling now, her eyes darkening as each word left her mouth only captivating Lancelot more.

Arthur sighed and stood walking over to the two. "Breena, I do not think he means any offence," he said softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

"LADY BREENA, LADY BREENA!!"

The entire tavern turned to see a frantic young woman come barrelling in, her blond hair a complete matted mess, her dress soaked in rain and mud, and her face set in panic.

Breena spun around at an alarming speed and stepped in front of a frantic Nora, her hands grabbing the woman's slender shoulders. "Nora what is it?" she asked firmly.

Isolde, Koran and Loran were instantly by Breena's side as they waited for older woman to calm her breathing. Nora was as new as them to the fort having come to apprentice as a new healer. She and Breena had instantly taken to each other since Breena had often relieved the current healer, Damon, when his work had proved to be sloppy and took to teaching Nora herself when her time permitted.

Dagonet stood and couldn't help himself as he put a large hand on Nora's shoulder. "Is everything all right Lady?" he asked softly, eyeing the distressed woman. He had seen her the first day she arrived and Breena showing her around the fort. She was petite, barley coming up to his chest, but she was lovely. Her soft words, kind eyes and equally kind face had instantly drawn the large Knight to her.

Nora looked up at Dagonet and blushed as his large hand remained covering her shoulder. "Well…um," she stuttered while wringing her hands together. She was shy and did not like being the centre of attention. Dagonet's warm hand on her shoulder was comforting, but she was not used to men touching her.

Lorna rolled her eyes completely unaware of the woman's discomfort. "For the sake of the Gods woman, what is the matter?" she demanded, her foot tapping impatiently and ducked as Kora made a swing for her younger cousin's head.

Breena ignored Lorna and smiled softly at Nora. "Nora?" she asked capturing the blushing woman's attention.

Nora shook her head and took a deep breath gathering herself together. "You need to come with me immediately. Annabel is in labour," she explained.

Lancelot frowned. He was enjoying Breena's company, despite the fact they were arguing, and now she was leaving. "Can't Damon handle it?" he asked looking up at the small woman, his irritation plainly evident.

Nora sucked in a breath as all the Knights were looking at her and shifted uncomfortably under the dark Knight's questioning gaze.

Dagonet scowled at Lancelot and squeezed the small woman's shoulders again and smiled reassuringly at her. "Perhaps I can assist," he said softly. He wondered why Breena would be asked, she was not a healer.

Nora could feel her shoulder tingling from Dagonet's touch and found it increasingly soothing. Letting out her breath, Nora looked into Breena's patient face. "Annabel threw him out and demands you, milady," she said lowly. Breena had been helping Annabel through her last month of pregnancy since the young woman was in such discomfort. Often Breena would simply rub her back and feet just to relieve the woman's aching limbs. Breena suspected her to be having twins and with her slim frame, the pregnancy would be difficult.

Kora groaned. "I bet that little imp made the whole thing up just to get you there," she said crossing her arms.

Arthur frowned, his eyes narrowing in at Kora. "What do you mean?" he asked appalled that this was all just a joke.

Nora's eyes went wide and shook her head. "I assure you, Annabel is very much in labour and when Damon suggested the pain wasn't that bad, she threw a vase at him and well…." she trailed off as a blush formed on her cheeks as she recalled the obscene words Annabel had used.

Vanora's face scrunched in annoyance, _men_. "Perhaps I should come," she suggested looking between Breena and Nora. She had birthed eight children, soon to be nine; she would be more than qualified to help.

Breena shook her head. "Van, you have enough to do. I will take over," she said grabbing Nora's arm. She did not want to see Damon, but the silly man was as useful as a horse when it came to healing and she could only imagine what else he had said to the poor woman.

"Wait, you know how to deliver a child?" Galahad asked in disbelief. She was younger than he, but somehow the little woman seemed to know everything.

Brenna chuckled. "My father is a healer and taught me well. I have helped birth many children," she answered truthfully and dragged Nora out of the tavern into the rain.

Lancelot frowned as he watched Breena leave and looked up at the four women who were whispering to themselves. "Why did Breena have to go and who is Annabel?" he demanded.

Loran raised an eyebrow and looked over Lancelot. "Because Damon is useless and Breena has been picking up his slack ever since she got here," she replied angrily. She did not like all the work Breena had been doing. She helped Jols, worked at the tavern, and was constantly running around healing, not to mention all the time she spent with the Knights or heard. The younger woman was going to burn out any day.

Isolde ran her hand down her face and put her other hand on Lorna's shoulder, her hint to stop talking. None of them were overly pleased with Damon. The man had been infatuated with Breena the moment she yelled at him for a poor job in wrapping a cut Three had acquired. Ever since, he had gone out of his way plenty of times to capture her attention. "Annabel lives at the other end of the fort, her husband is one of the carpenters," she said in answer to Lancelot's question.

Arthur frowned at Lorna's statement. "Care to explain?" he asked looking at Lorna then to the other three women expectantly. If the fort healer was neglecting his duties, he better know about it.

"And why is he bugging Breena?" Lancelot asked his dark eyes narrowing with unspoken threats should the man be another Markus.

Kora sighed and shifted her weight. "It's not that he is completely inadequate," she glared at Lorna who scoffed but remained silent. "It's just Damon, is well—,"

"Obsessed with her and completely useless," Lorna blurted out unable to contain herself.

Isolde pinched the bridge of her nose, if Breena heard that she would have surly beaten the woman. "Damon does not posses the best people skills," she answered as they all just continued to stare.

Dagonet nodded in understanding. He himself had many times gotten frustrated with the silly healer. "Is Breena really a healer then?" he asked. He was beginning to think the young woman would never cease to amaze him.

Isolde nodded with a smile. "As she said, her father is a healer. He is the village healer and has been teaching her since she was able to learn," she answered truthfully.

Lorna nodded in agreement then looked over at Lancelot having recalled the earlier outburst. "You," she said lowly, "might want to watch what you say to her," she warned.

Lancelot sighed in annoyance while rolling his eyes and stormed off with Arthur following, determined to find out what was eating at his first Knight.

Breena yawned and dragged her feet towards the tavern. She had spent the entire day and majority of the night with Annabel and fighting with Damon. Annabel had a difficult pregnancy as predicted, but finally she gave birth to a lovely set of twin boys and now was resting peacefully. The new mother would be forced to remain in bed for a week or two to recover, but at least she was alive and well. It then had taken a painstakingly long time to finally get away from Damon, and she was about ready to knock him out just for him to leave her alone.

She rubbed the back of her tight neck debating on whether to just return to her room for a hot long bath. She had recalled the childish bicker she and Lancelot had earlier that day and couldn't understand why it even got started. She did not like fighting with him and decided that she would apologize for any offence. She understood how he felt and should not have let her temper get in the way of that.

Taking a deep breath, Breena was about to take a step but instantly froze when she saw Lancelot with Fiona on his lap. She couldn't understand for the life of her why. Surely he wasn't mad enough to forget their unspoken feelings? She let out an exhausted sigh and turned to leave only to be caught by Tristan and Arthur who had walked up behind her. They really had to stop doing that.

Refusing to look at them she tried to side-step only for Arthur to extend his arm to catch her. Tristan had followed her gaze to Lancelot and knew full well she was pained to see him with another woman. Everyone was well aware of her feelings for him, even his of her, and why he was with this woman was beyond Tristan.

"Breena, please stay," he asked softly, looking up at Isolde who saw the whole thing and giving her a nod. They would handle it.

Breena sighed and finally looked up at him. "Tristan, I'm tired and I don't have the patience tonight," she said tiredly, her shoulders slumped.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her ear. "Don't let him get to you," he said while holding her weight.

Breena leaned into Arthur and was ever grateful to call him brother and friend. "Is it that obvious," she groaned too tired to care that they knew.

Arthur chuckled. "I'm afraid so. After this mornings display, you two need to get on with it or we are all going to go mad," and before she could protest, they both led her over to the table of Knights who hadn't even noticed them walking in.

Vanora instantly came rushing over having spotted Breena. "How is Annabel?" she asked, her voice dripping with concern as Breena sat in between Tristan and Arthur at the end of the table and leaned against the wall.

Breena smiled tiredly. "She is fine, tired and weak, but fine. She gave birth to twin boys," she said fondly.

"Did it take all day? Where have you been?" Bors asked as Vanora returned back to work.

Breena refused to look at Lancelot, she could feel his eyes on her, and was determined to not give in. "Damon," was all she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Gawain chuckled. "Perhaps we should pay him a visit," he suggested leaning over the table.

Breena groaned. "And do what? Utter threats, wave around your manly abilities to protect me should he break my heart?" she replied harsher than she intended.

Gawain frowned. "I was only jesting," he replied leaning back in his seat, a look of slight hurt evident on his handsome face.

Breena leaned over that table with a sigh and rubbed the sides of her head in frustration. "Oh Gawain, I am sorry. I just had a trying day. I did not mean to take my frustrations out on you," her voice was soft and apologetic, as her dark eyes looked tiredly at the friendly Knight.

Gawain leaned over and grabbed Breena's hand and kissed her palm. "Do not fret Lady, I understand," he said light heartedly and winked at Lancelot who had a scowl on his face.

Breena smiled at Gawain and leaned back, her head resting on Arthur's shoulder as she fought her growing headache.

"Are you all right?" Isolde asked leaning over Tristan, who was holding his breath at her close contact. If she was wearing a low cut dress he would have been able to… he stopped his thoughts right there before he went mad.

Breena leaned away from Arthur and looked at Isolde. "I'm fine, just tired. Today was long and hard, and Damon did nothing to make it any easier. He hounds me like a lost puppy and I am just ready to kill someone, preferably him," she said sharply causing the Knights to chuckle.

Isolde stood up and frowned. "Well if you must," she said dryly as if it was a logical solution.

Breena chuckled at her friend and then laughed as the Knights all stared at Isolde with wide eyes thinking her serious. Tristan couldn't help but smile.

"Oh Iz, what would I do with out you?" Breena replied using her pet name for Isolde and looking up at her friend with loving eyes.

Isolde smiled and shrugged. "Kill someone," she teased with a wink.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?" he questioned wondering exactly what the woman thought of him since his bloodlust was no secret.

Isolde looked straight into Tristan's eyes, knowing what he was really asking, and smiled down at him. "Nope," she replied without a moment's pause and walked away leaving a grin on Tristan's face.

Breena having watched and heard the exchanged, leaned over so only Tristan would hear. "So when are you going to declare your feelings for her?" she asked nodding in Isolde's direction.

Tristan shot his head to Breena and for a brief moment had a shocked look on his face before it turned back into its mask. Had he really been that obvious? "What?" he asked causing Breena to chuckle.

"You heard me scout, don't deny it. I see and know all," she said with a knowing grin and giving him a playful nudge.

Tristan should have known. She was more in tune with the world around her than anyone he had ever known and let out a sigh. "I do not know," was his pathetic answer, even he knew that.

Breena smiled understandingly. "Oh sweet Tristan—,"

Tristan looked at Breena with a raised eyebrow. "Sweet?" he almost gagged.

Ignoring his look, Breena chuckled and continued. "For a deadly scout who is feared by all, you are all nervous over a woman?" she asked causing him to raise another eyebrow.

"You know," she said softly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, "you couldn't be more perfect for her. You two are kindred spirits," she said nodding to Isolde who was talking with Lorna at the bar.

"She is my closest friend, so much I would call her sister; perhaps that is why you and I get along so well," she said looking at him. "She deserves someone as good as you Tristan. She is strong and has a kind heart as do you," she shook her head before he could disapprove. "Don't deny it. Just because you can kill as good as you breathe, doesn't mean you can't love. Everyone deserves to love Tristan, no matter what their occupation," she said knowingly.

Arthur, who was listening, couldn't be happier that she was encouraging his silent scout to seek love in the woman he obviously favoured. He agreed that Isolde seemed like a good match, she herself sharing many of the same qualities as the scout, and only hopped that perhaps the lovely woman would bring his scout the joy he so deserved.

"How do you know I have a good heart to love?" Tristan replied never once thinking he deserved to be loved, for who could ever love a man like him?

Breena again shook her head. "Because I see it when I look into your eyes, you hide yourself from everyone, avoid them since you feel you do not deserve love; actually, most of the Knights feel the same way, especially Lancelot," she cast a sad look in the Knight's direction before she returned her focus to Tristan. "But you wear it heavily upon you heart. Isolde can help ease the weight, she is the one for you Tristan," she said smiling at him for once rendering him, and an eavesdropping Arthur, speechless.

Tristan just stared at her and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "I am proud to call you friend," he said earning a large smile from Breena.

"As am I," she said sincerely, her eyes holding the truth behind her words.

Tristan was overjoyed and merely nodded. Breena could see the emotion in his eyes and knew him all too well to know words were not needed.

Arthur let out a sigh of content, he was happy for his scout. He never interacted with woman the way he did with Isolde and Breena. Breena had brought him out of his cold shell and soon the scout would hopefully have someone to love. He was proud of their new friend and the progress she had made in easing his scouts heavy heart.

Breena let out a yawn and rubbed her red eyes and looked over sadly at Lancelot who still had Fiona on his lap as if to rub it in her face.

"Tired?" Arthur asked turning to her and looking into her red eyes. She looked slightly thinner since she had been at the fort and was worried for her. The girls had informed him after Breena had left with Nora earlier that day of all the duties she was involved in and he didn't think a woman her age should have to carry so much. It wasn't her responsibility.

Breena simply nodded and continued to stare sadly at Lancelot and Fiona.

"You have been making quite the impression on this place. The girls told me all that you have been doing," Arthur said hoping to tare her away from the obvious scene that was upsetting her.

Breena just smiled weakly and turned to Arthur knowing what he was doing. "They are good people and deserve to be treated as such," she added as if it was the only natural thing to do; for it was, they were her people and she felt responsible for them.

Arthur smiled and nodded but couldn't help but frown as Breena's face once again fell as she looked back at Lancelot.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I know it often helps me to release stress so I can sleep," he asked looking down at the tired woman.

Breena smiled up at Arthur. He once again knew what was going through her mind. "I would like that very much," she sighed gratefully. She turned to Tristan and gave him a pat on his arm. "Sleep well, Tristan," she said softly.

Tristan nodded with a slight smile. "You as well, and I shall heed you words," he said so only she could hear.

Breena smiled and stood looking up at the others as she did so. "I bide you all goodnight," she said nodding to everyone and still avoiding Lancelot's eyes, much to his annoyance.

Kora, Lorna and Isolde all moved to her but Breena shook her head. "Arthur will walk me. Enjoy the rest of your evening," she said nodding to the girls and taking Arthur's outstretched arm. Arthur had long insisted that the girls each have their own rooms in the Knights barracks which they readily accepted since Vanora's loft was quite cramped.

Kora stepped forward, her eyes darting between Arthur and Breena. "Are you...," but immediately stopped when Breena gave her a stern look.

Isolde gave her friend a hug understanding her troubles. "Sleep well Breena, and try not to let him trouble you so," she said knowing Breena would know who she was talking about.

Breena smiled and kissed her beloved friend on her cheeks. "Spend some time with your Knight," she whispered back and laughed at the blush that crept to Isolde's pale face and left with Arthur after bidding Vanora and Lorna goodnight.

Isolde took Breena's words seriously and sat next to Tristan who immediatly grabbed her hand and started tracing her knuckles with his thumb. "Come," he said standing and pulling her with him before she could even protest.

Kora and Lorna each smiled at Isolde as she let Tristan lead her away and turned to the others and giggled as they shot the scout surprised looks.

"Don't look so surprised," Kora said happily as she sat next to Gawain, smiling up at him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She too thought the scout was more than perfect for Isolde who herself was a scout, she found it funny really.

Galahad shook his head and smiled down at Lorna as she sat next to him. "Who would have thought our deadly scout would find love?" he asked in awe over the whole situation. He didn't think there would ever be a woman who would be able to find a heart in their scout, especially one as beautiful as Isolde.

Lorna raised an eyebrow. "You think because he is a 'deadly scout' he would not find or deserve love?" she asked challengingly.

Galahad shook his head with a slight frown. "That is not what I meant," he defended. He had a hard time understanding the fiery woman. One moment she was infatuated with him and the next she was starting a fight. He couldn't figure out if he loved her or hated her.

Lorna narrowed her eyes. "Well what did you mean?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Kora rolled her eyes; she was getting sick of their bickering. Why they themselves hadn't admitted their attraction was getting on her nerves. She and Gawain hadn't really spoken of their open affections, but she never complained when his hand would find hers or his arms snaked their way around her.

"Would you two shut it? Gods you drive me insane. Either kill each other or find a room, either option is the only way to solve this," Lancelot growled while rubbing his hand down his face.

Bors spit out his drink and roared with laughter at Lorna's red face and the shocked look on Galahad's. "He is right you know. You two fight like an old married couple who aint had any in a few," he said through chuckles.

Lorna scowled. "There is no way I would bed that…pup," she pouted childishly pointing at Galahad, doing nothing to hide the blush that was turning her face crimson.

Galahad's eyebrows shot up as he stared at Lorna. "Who says I would bed you? You harpy!" he barked back.

Lorna let out a cynical laugh. "Galahad, you are as bad as Lancelot and Gawain. If given the opportunity, you would bed anything with breasts and legs that welcomed you and don't deny it," she replied causing the others to chuckle.

Galahad growled and before Lorna was able to open her mouth again, he had firmly grabbed both sides of her face and brought it crashing to his in a passionate, dominating kiss.

Lorna was momentarily stunned. The moment Galahad's soft lips made contact, his short beard scratching against her skin, instantly washed away all her anger and she couldn't help but melt into him and kiss him back, her hands clutching his tunic pulling him closer to her.

Galahad grinned against Lorna's lips as his brothers whistled and let out cat calls around them. "Now, what was that you were saying milady?" he asked pulling away slightly.

Lorna's head was spinning as she tried to focus. "ummm," she blushed as Galahad grinned and pulled her to his lap, his arm wrapping firmly around her.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled, winking to Gawain and Kora who were laughing hysterically. Kora would never let Lorna live this down.

Lancelot ignored the group and moved Fiona off his lap and let out a sigh.

Kora instantly sobered, having caught on right away to Knight's brooding. "You have upset her you know," she accused leaning forward and staring at the dark knight who stole her Princesses heart, her words silencing the entire table.

Lancelot frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I haven't even spoken to her since she left this morning. She couldn't still be angry?" he asked confused.

Lorna rolled her eyes, her body still moulded to Galahad's. "You Lancelot, the legendary womanizer don't know what you did?" she mocked.

Lancelot just glared at her, unable to form words to respond. He knew their argument that morning had been frivolous but he hadn't thought her to still be angry at him.

Kora rolled her eyes. "Gods man, you truly are an idiot. Look…" she leaned over the table and stared into his eyes, "you obviously have feelings for Breena and yet you have wenches occupying your lap. How would you feel if she situated herself on one of your brother's laps in front of you?" she asked glaring at him.

Gawain looked at the girls and then put a hand on his friend's shoulder, flashing him a supportive smile. Lancelot may be many things, but he knew that Lancelot thought himself so little as to not deserve Breena; that she deserved someone better than he, someone like Arthur most likely. Lancelot may have had woman perched on his lap some nights, but he hadn't bed any since the first night Breena and the girls entered their lives. That was something only he and most likely Tristan and Dagonet knew.

As if he had been slapped in the face, Lancelot hung his head. "I see," was all he said before getting up and leaving without another word to anyone.

"So how are you liking your time at the fort?" Arthur asked knowing it was a ridiculous question. He should ask her about the weather next just to make himself sound like a bigger fool.

Breena laughed and turned to Arthur. "I like it very much. It has been good to be with Vanora again and the time I have gotten to know you and your Knights has meant more than all of you will ever know," she said looking up into his green eyes.

Arthur smiled and gripped her hand that was clutching his arm and turned to her as they reached the top of the battlements. "Breena, since you and the girls have arrived I have watched you most of all bring light to their lives. Each of you adds your own. My Knights have led a hard life and they have found love in you and the others that they have not known these past 12 years, and I can't thank you enough." He put his hand up when Breena was going to say something for her not to interrupt.

"The villagers love you, the children, the soldiers, not that the latter means anything but just stating facts," Breena nodded with a smirk, "but you have to know that I have come to love you all, you especially. I have no family left in this world and I would be honoured if I could have the privilege of calling you sister, for that is the bond I feel with you," he said looking into her frightfully dark brown eyes that seemed to light the world with so much as a smile or laugh.

Breena was at a loss for words, she had never had anyone say such things to her before. She felt tears in her eyes as she stared up into his soft green ones. She still couldn't help but worry what would happen when he found out who she truly was, but he was of her blood, Britain, and he would understand, eventually.

Arthur saw the water in her eyes and for a moment feared she would not wish to be linked to a half Roman.

Breena smiled and grabbed Arthur's left hand. "Your dagger," she asked looking up at him. Arthur look confused but pulled a dagger from his boot and handed it to her.

Breena took the dagger and sliced a long cut on her hand and handed him the dagger to do the same. "Arthur, I would be more than proud to call you brother, for I have wished for nothing but. With my blood to your blood we shall be true kin and from this moment forward you are my brother as if we were birthed from the same mother."

Arthur stared at her newly cut hand in awe that she hadn't even so much as flinched. Regardless, he was overjoyed and cut his left hand letting Breena grab it and press her palm firmly to his. She kissed his knuckles and looked up at him with a tear sliding down her cheek. "Brother," she said fondly.

Arthur continued to hold her hand and wiped the tear from her face with the pad of his right thumb and brought his forehead to hers. "Sister," he whispered.

Tristan led Isolde up to the east wall, the farthest from the barracks which overlooked the woods, a favourite spot that he shared with Breena and wanted Isolde to be a part of it.

Isolde was confused by the situation, not to mention the fact that he still held her hand firmly. "Tristan?" she asked as they stopped and overlooked the forest.

Tristan just held her hand and turned to stare at her; her fire red hair seemed to ignite as the flames from the burning torches illuminated off it. Tristan grabbed her other hand and started rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs nervously as he continued to stare at her.

Isolde just patiently stood there realising that he was battling with his words.

"Breena said that I have a heart disserving of your love," he finally spoke still staring at her hands unsure of what to say next.

Isolde stood stunned. Never had she thought to hear such words from this man; she wanted to kiss Breena for saying such things to him. "She was right," she whispered back finally meeting his eyes as he looked up at her.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Tristan's body registered what she just said. He brought his hand up to her neck and rubbed his thumb over her throat before he pulled her to him planting a soft kiss on her lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but grew progressively to one of passion and fury while their hands roamed over each others bodies, bodies that had been begging for the other to touch for too long.

Only until the need to breathe did Tristan pull away, his forehead resting on hers. "Isolde…I love you," he finally confessed. He had felt it from the moment he saw her. Despite the doubts he still had about her and the girls, she clamed his heart and he knew she always would no matter what happened in the future.

Isolde felt her eyes drown with unshed tears and gently kissed his lips. "And I love you, my scout," she said capturing his lips in a more heated kiss.

_PLEASE REVIEW!! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate you letting me know what you think. Also to all of you who have added this story to your favourites, thanks._

The Woad towered over the kneeling, bleeding Roman with a feral grin. "You know," he said tilting the Roman's chin up with the tip of his sword, "I just couldn't help but overhear a rather pleasant conversation you were having with those poor excuses for soldiers," he said pointing to the lifeless men scattered around them.

The Roman only glared at the Woad and spat on his feet.

The Woad sighed dramatically and lifted the foot the Roman had spat on and kicked him in the face snapping his head back; a grin forming as the Roman moaned in pain and fought to stay upright. "Now," he said calmly as he crouched in front of the swaying man. "I overheard you talking about a feisty beauty with black eyes and equally black hair, tell me about her?" his voice was calm and eerie as he stared into the bloody Roman's face.

"Why should I tell you anything?" the Roman asked through his laboured breathing, his white teeth stained with blood.

The Woad pretended to think for a moment and shrugged. "If you do, I will consider sparing your life. But if you don't, I will slowly gut you," he said as if he were describing the weather while sliding the edge of his sword slowly down the man's neck.

The Roman screamed in pain and took deep, laboured breaths as he tried to control the pain. Why shouldn't he tell them? He was going to die either way, he knew that. Why not take the wench down with him? "You promise to kill her?" he wheezed.

The Woad grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. "Do not worry Roman, there are worse fates than death and she will be begging for it." His grin was malicious and the Roman had no doubt in his mind that whatever this Woad wanted to do to her, she would welcome death.

"She is a tavern wench at the Fort at Hadren's wall,"

The Woad frowned. "What is her name?" he wasn't sure now if she was who he thought she was. He was practically giddy with excitement when he overheard the travelling Romans talking about a young woman with black hair and the darkest of eyes. But why would she be at the Fort?

"Breena."

The Woad's lips curled as he stood and without another word, plunged his sword into the Roman's heart before walking away with light steps. He had scorned the Island looking for her and it was driving him mad that he couldn't find her. He had to give her credit; it was smart to go to the one place he would never have expected her to go.

"You don't honestly think it is her?"

The Woad looked over to the man next to him and smiled. "I am almost positive, but we will make sure just in case…Ready the men."

Lancelot stood outside Breena's room the next morning rubbing his hand up and down the back of his neck debating on whether to knock or not. He had a restless night arguing with himself that he actually stood a chance with the young beauty and hoping he hadn't ruined said chance by acting foolish. He was never one to question himself with a woman. He had many partners in the past, but none that he actually felt love for since that is exactly what he was starting to feel for her. Since the moment he saw her covered in dirt and Bors' children, he knew she was going to ruin him.

Before he could knock the door swung open and Breena stood, arms crossed with a smirk on her face. "I dare say Sir Knight, were you intending to stand at my door all morning?" she asked looking him up and down.

Lancelot grinned with a shrug, beyond relieved that she showed no sign of being displeased to see him. "I was wondering if you would like to take a ride with me this morning?" he asked hopeful.

Breena was caught off guard on that one and just stared at him. She hadn't expected him to come see her this morning, let alone request her company. She felt wretched for she longed to go but she couldn't risk going outside the walls for fear rouges were around and would recognize her.

Lancelot felt his heart drop as she stood there. "It's all right if you don't wa—,"

Breena shook her head hurriedly, cutting him off. "No, I would love to. It's just I don't really feel that comfortable going outside the walls," she lied hopping her lame excuse would go unnoticed.

Lancelot smiled down at Breena obviously not catching on to the odd excuse. "I would protect you. Besides, it is safe," he said reassuringly, itching to wrap a perfect curl around his finger as it fell into her face.

Breena felt her face flush as he licked his lips while looking at her with a look in his eyes she had thought would no longer be directed towards her. "I have do doubt Sir Knight, but perhaps a walk instead?" she suggested.

Lancelot smiled, his body tingling with anticipation. He was just grateful she was giving him the time of day after his rude behaviour. With a nod, he extended his arm for her to take. "Of course," he said and led her out of the barracks.

They walked all through the village and market, talking about everything and anything as they stopped and looked at various merchant stands. Lancelot was impressed at the amount of people who knew her and waved when she strolled by. "Seems you're the popular one here," he stated after a little girl had run up and given Breena a yellow rose.

Breena smiled, twirling the flower in her fingers as she shrugged lazily. "They are good people and the daft Romans don't care about them, someone has to," she said firmly. She could do nothing but help them, they were here people and she felt compelled to help them in whatever way she could.

Lancelot just stopped and looked at her, an admirable smile on his lips. She reminded him of Arthur with her caring and strong will. She was truly something else.

Breena stopped as well and looked up at Lancelot with a big grin. "I'm hungry," she informed as her stomach grumbled its agreement.

Lancelot chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "For someone so small, you eat more than Bors," he teased.

Breena shrugged a shoulder, she really did eat a lot but she was always moving around and needed the energy. "Come, I want to show you something; and try to keep up," she said, a twinkle of amusement in her dark eyes.

Before Lancelot even had time to question what was going on, Breena took off at an alarming rate and Lancelot found he was just barley able to keep her in his sights as she moved through the town and village at high speed. _The Twins were right when they said she ran like the wind_.

Breena made it to the orchard and turned to see Lancelot running a few paces behind her and stood with her arms crossed waiting for Lancelot to catch up. "Lancelot, what…" Breena trailed off as her eyes went wide in realization when Lancelot made not attempt to move or stop and crashed into her sending them both flying backwards.

Breena let out a loud shrike as Lancelot landed on top of her. "Gods woman, you sure can run," he panted taking in the enjoyment of her lying under him and made no move to get up.

Breena was gasping for breath, her eyes watering. "Lancelot…can't breathe," she finally got out, her face starting to go red.

Lancelot's eyes widened in realization and quickly rolled off felling like an idiot as Breena sucked in a deep breath and laid there for a few moments panting. "Are you all right?" he asked hurriedly as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked her over to make sure he hadn't hurt her.

Breena opened her eyes and looked at his concerned face. Gods he was a gorgeous man, his dark brown curls blew easily across his forehead in the wind and his stubble face only accentuated his dark features. She stared at his lips, those full, pink lips and couldn't help but lick hers with anticipation. "So tell me why you decided to use me as a means to stop?" she asked giggling at his sigh of relief.

Lancelot grinned and pocked her side. "You were the one that ran at an inhuman speed and I had to strain to keep you in sight," he said poking her again, an evil grin forming when he noticed her flinch and giggle.

Breena's eyes went wide when she noticed the look on his face. "Don't you..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

Breena's laughter was music to his ears and he couldn't get enough of her as she squealed in hysterics. She squirmed under him as he continued to tickle her while she pleaded for him to stop. "What is the magic word?"

Breena was going red and struggling for air. "ppppllleeassseee?" she giggled out. Only the fact that she looked about to burst was reason for him to finally he let her go.

Breena again lay there trying to catch her breath and stop from laughing. She wiped her damp eyes and sat up, leaning on her elbows, looking down at Lancelot as he lay sprawled next to her. "That was cruel," she said trying to hide the smile threatening to come. Truthfully, she enjoyed it immensely.

Lancelot grinned knowingly. "You liked it," he said cheekily while getting up and pulling her with him. He looked around the orchard and smiled, he had rarely ever been there. There were rows of various fruit trees and with the sun shinning through them...it was certainly a peaceful sight.

Breena smiled following his gaze. "It's lovely here. I love walking through the trees," she said walking to an apple tree and pulling two down. "Tristan brought me here awhile ago and I often bring the Twins to play," she said with a smile. Tristan loved apples and was always picking his own.

Lancelot smiled but when she lifted her hand up he saw the cut on her palm and immediately grabbed it. "What on earth did you do to your hand? And why is it not bandaged?" he asked, worry and concern evident on his handsome face as he inspected the long gash.

Breena smiled. "It was, but I forgot this morning after I bathed. The cut represents the blood bond I made with my new brother: Arthur," she explained happily.

Lancelot just blinked as he took in her words then smiled bringing her hand up and planting a soft kiss on her cut. "I am sure he is honoured to have a sister as wonderful as you, for he no longer has any family," he said while continuing to hold her hand, his thumb rubbing her knuckles.

Breena gulped as goose bumps formed on her arms and sent a wave of shivers down her spine. "He has all of you," she said softly as his eyes met hers. She marvelled at their intensity, their depth. She loved them.

Lancelot nodded and returned to staring at her hand that was far to calloused for such a delicate creature. "He does, but we can only do so much. There are things only a sister can provide and you are the perfect person to fill that void in his life," he said warmly as he looked up into her eyes.

Breena couldn't help the small blush she felt creep to her cheeks as he complimented her. She never blushed but whenever she was around Lancelot and he complimented her, it was uncontrollable.

Lancelot had never noticed her blush before and couldn't find it any more erotic. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there. He stared at her for a few more moments and could see the want, and what he dared hope was love, in her eyes. "Breena, I want to apologize for my behaviour for the last few weeks," he finally said as he continued to stare deep into her nearly black orbs.

Breena shook her head in understanding. "You have done noth—,"

Lancelot brought his thumb up to rest on her lips, his fingers cupping her neck, cutting her off. "No. I should not have taken so long to do this," and he pulled her to him and planted a soft, passionate kiss on her waiting lips.

Breena felt her legs go weak and had to clutch his tunic in order to prevent herself from collapsing. His lips were as soft as they appeared and she felt she would never be able to get enough of them.

Lancelot felt a hunger ignite that he had never experienced as soon as his lips met hers. He had to have more. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she clung to him and brought her as close as he could get her, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck while his tongue ran over the bottom of her lip requesting entrance.

Breena immediately weaved her fingers through his flawless curls and complied with his request, her mouth slowly opening allowing him entrance. Lancelot took in a deep breath and instantly depend the kiss, yet still soft and full of passion.

Lancelot felt his body loosing control and had to pull way before he ripped her clothes off, and leaned his forehead against hers, Breena letting out a whimper of protest as his lips left hers. "I have wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you," he said huskily, the back of his knuckles rubbing up and down her cheek.

Breena smiled and leaned into his touch. "You and me both," she added breathlessly, her body still screaming for contact. Her words were nothing but the truth for since the first time she saw him years ago, she always knew he would take her heart, and he had.

Lancelot's heart swelled. Never did he think to hear those words come from a woman such as her. "I care about you deeply Breena," he said while kissing her lips softly.

Breena nodded and wanted to cry, cry for the love he was giving her and mostly for the lies that she was keeping from him. "And I you my Knight," she said ever so softly capturing his lips again.

"Lancelot!"

Lancelot let out a groan of frustration and turned to see Gawain running up to them with a smirk plastered on his scruffy face no doubt knowing what they were doing.

"Lancelot, there are reports of Woads tracking a Roman supply caravan and we need to ride now," he said quickly flashing Breena a knowing grin before running away.

Breena felt her blood freeze. Why were they tracking and not attacking? Her mind immediately went to work as she calculated the possibilities. She knew the Woads were loyal to her and her father, but there were always those that defied their respect for the Sarmations. But she knew that this was not one of her Woads, that she was certain, for they would not toy with the Romans. They would go in for the kill, take what they needed and leave. It had to be rouges knowing that the Knights were to come. They would make an attempt to lure her out. She could only pray that they didn't harm her Knights for this time she could not protect them.

Breena and Lancelot ran to the stables to see all the Knights, Jols, Vanora, Isolde, Lorna and Kora helping get the men ready.

"Where are the Romans?" Breena asked Arthur who was in his stall next to Lancelot's as she helped him strap on his armour. It was as if her fingers were numb as she ensured everything was tight and in it's place.

"They are about a days ride. The Woads are too close," Arthur replied his face set in stone but his eyes conveying the worry he felt. The Woads had not been this close in years and for them to all of a sudden appear now, that was something unusual.

Breena and the girls all shared a worried look which was not unnoticed by Tristan and Vanora. The Woads never attacked this close to the Fort, something was very off. Breena was convinced it was the rouges and her palms started to sweat with anxiety. She longed to ride with them, to ensure their safety, but she just couldn't. She began to feel angry and vowed that if one hair on their pretty heads was harmed, she was going to slaughter ever rouge personally.

Breena turned to Lancelot after she strapped a spare sword to his saddle and took his head between her hands. "Lancelot, don't you dare come back to me harmed," she said sternly, her eyes pleading with him to be careful. She had never felt like this and she could already feel it eating away at her.

Lancelot couldn't help but like this new feeling of having someone care so much about his return. It gave him a reason to live, something to come home to. Wrapping his arms around her waist and ignoring the looks of the other Knights, he kissed her deeply showing her he would return, for her.

Breena wrapped her arms around his neck holding him firmly, not at all caring as his armour dug into her as he lifted her up level with him, and kissed him passionately back. There were hoots and hollers from the knights and whistles from the girls as they witnessed the public display.

Lancelot pulled back with a grin still holding her and kissed her nose. "I will return unharmed my sweets," he said softly, pushing a piece of black hair behind her ear.

Breena raised an eyebrow. "Your sweets?"

Lancelot chuckled and nodded. "You taste like sweet apples," he said earning another kiss as he lowered her back to the ground.

"All right, my turn," Gawain said coming up to Breena and trying to grab her from Lancelot.

Lancelot, however, yanked her away from Gawain and glared. "Mine," he said possessively wrapping his arms in around her, grinning as she sighed dramatically.

"Common Lancelot, if that is to be the goodbye she gives when we leave on a mission, we need one every day," Gawain teased with an evil grin.

Lancelot knew Gawain was jesting but flashed him a murderous look while Breena stifled a giggle. "Kora, I do believe this is where you step in," she said nodding to her friend to help.

Kora chuckled knowing Gawain was jesting, but plastered a frown on her face as she went up to the large Knight and smacked him upside the head.

Gawain's head shot forward. "OW!" he hollered turning around to face Kora. "What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

Kora continued her fake scowl, enjoying this immensely. "Do you have to flirt with everything with breasts?" she hissed and held up a hand as he went to open his mouth. "You know what? I don't even want an answer. Just get your damn ass on that horse before you find it too black and blue to do so," she replied sternly while pocking his chest and nodding to his large stallion that stood watching his master.

Arthur strolled out of his stall as everyone bellowed in laugher and cupped Gawain's shoulder. "I agree with Kora, since I will do nothing to stop her from inflicting such pain if you do not go," he ordered, his eyes twinkling in mirth.

Gawain groaned, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "Damn wench," he grumbled stomping towards his horse who also seemed to be laughing at him.

Kora bit her lip feeling bad and grabbed Gawain's arm spinning him around and bringing her lips to his. "Return safely to me my Knight," she said softly as she pulled away.

Gawain realized she had been jesting and growled while pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely earning another set of shouts and whistles from the others.

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at Lancelot who held Breena securely to his chest. "And you," he said taking a step forward, his finger pointed in Lancelot's face. "I will have serious words with you should you break my sister's heart" he said sternly leaning into his best friend.

Lancelot moved and put Breena in between him and Arthur. "I would never dream of it," he said innocently, his eyes conveying to Arthur he meant every word.

Breena giggled and brought her hand up to pat Arthur's chest. "Taking the brother roll seriously I see," she said looking up into his eyes with affection.

Lorna removed herself from Galahad and stepped up to the three. "What?" she asked confused looking at Arthur and Breena.

Breena held up her hand and showed the cut. "I did a blood bond with Arthur. We are kin now," she replied proudly.

Arthur just beamed and wrapped his arms around Breena's shoulders, bringing her close and planting a kiss on the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Kora and Lorna gave each other a worried look then looked to Isolde who just shrugged with a smile. The cousins didn't like the idea at all. Arthur and the others were going to flip when they find out who Breena was; they could only hope that perhaps the bond would prevent him from killing them all.

Arthur smiled down at Breena. "You bet I am," he said sternly. "Tristan, I am sure you have a few words to say to our brother?" he asked looking across the stalls knowing the Knight shared a strong bond with Breena. He didn't want to hurt Lancelot, but all knew his reputation and he wanted Lancelot to know that he, nor the others, would stand by and watch if he were to hurt her. It was important for him to know that she was more than just a fling.

Tristan popped his head over his horse and stared at Lancelot. "Words won't mean anything once I am through with you," he said in a low, deathly tone that sent shivers even down Breena's spine.

Lancelot pulled Breena back to him and held her firmly. Not that he would ever hurt Breena intentionally, but Tristan was not a man that made idle threats. Not that Arthur did, but at least he had compassion. The silent scout killed regardless.

Breena smiled and pet his arm before she turned to Tristan. "You know, I have managed on my own so far," she said, slightly annoyed they took it upon themselves to be overprotective.

Arthur just grinned and shrugged. "Well now you don't have to," and pulled Breena back to him enjoying Lancelot's torture.

Breena frowned. "Would you go all ready…all this shoving around is getting irritating," she huffed only causing Arthur to laugh. It was nice for the Knights to see their commander laugh, he hardly showed that emotion and they couldn't be happier for his new bond with Breena for she was the reason for his happiness.

Kora and Lorna said their goodbyes to Gawain and Galahad as they mounted and went to stand with Vanora and the herd, each picking up a little one. They too were having a hard time saying goodbye when they weren't able to ensure the men's safety and knew it was going to drive them all mad.

"All right my little spitfire, where is my goodbye?" Bors demanded from behind Lancelot and Breena.

Breena turned and smiled up at Bors and launched into his fatherly arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he set her down. "Same goes for you, all of you," she yelled catching the all the men's attention, "One scratch and you're all in so much trouble," she said sternly, her eyes set as she glared at each of them.

Galahad and Gawain laughed as Bors ruffled her hair affectionately. "He is lucky to have you," Bors whispered so only she could hear.

Breena smiled and looked behind her to where Lancelot was talking to his horse while settling his tack. "I am the lucky one to have him and a good friends like all of you," she said fondly as she turned back to face Bors.

Bors smiled and gave her a nudge before he moved to say one final goodbye to Vanora who had tears in her eyes as she watched Bors and Breena.

Breena turned and instantly started to giggle as Tristan kissed Isolde just as passionately as Lancelot had kissed her. "Well seems my words were taken seriously," she said bringing everyone's attention to Isolde and Tristan.

Isolde turned away and blushed as Tristan just shrugged.

"Is everyone getting a proper goodbye but me?" Arthur groaned playfully as he mounted his stallion.

Breena rolled her eyes and moved over to Dagonet who was ever so quite, as usual, "Dagonet?"

Dagonet turned around, his large form towering over the smaller woman. "Yes?" he asked with a smile.

Breena just threw her arms around the giant and leaned into his chest. Dagonet was slightly taken back and looked up at Lancelot who had a huge smile on his face before wrapping his arms around the tinny frame clinging to him. "Be careful," she said looking up at him, her chin resting on his firm chest.

Dagonet smiled and kissed her forehead. She was just as much a sister to him as she was to Arthur and he couldn't help but thank the day that she and the others entered their lives. "I will, and I will make sure the others make it back as well," he said smiling, nodding to Lancelot in particular.

Breena nodded knowing full well that Dagonet wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice his own life if it meant one of the others would live. "Well all right then," she patted his chest and was about to move away when a small blond figure caught her eye.

Nora stood at the entrance to the stables shuffling her feet back and forth, her hands clapped behind her back as she debated about whether to enter the stables or not. Vanora had told her before rushing off that the Knights were leaving and her feet seemed to have found there way here. She wanted to wish Dagonet well but couldn't seem to find the words now that she was here.

Breena looked up at Dagonet and nodded to where Nora was. "I think someone wishes to bid you a farewell," she said quietly so only he would hear. She knew the others, less Tristan and Isolde, hadn't noticed the small woman and didn't want them too. Dagonet and Nora had secret feelings for each other and didn't want to the others to catch on, for now.

Dagonet followed her nod and noticed Nora. A large grin formed on his massive face as he gave Breena a final squeeze and moved to Nora, leading her out of the barn so they could share a private goodbye.

Breena smiled as Nora blushed when Dagonet took her hand and moved over to Tristan who was still standing with Isolde and winked at her closest friend. "Tristan," she said sternly while standing up tall.

Tristan looked at Breena and nodded for her to continue, knowing what was coming. "Don't think since we are such good friends that you can hurt her," she said nodding to Isolde. "Cause if you do, I will not hesitate to kill you," she said in a most serious tone that he thought she actually would.

Isolde, Kora and Lorna all started laughing as the Scout stared at her not forming words. Breena shrugged playfully and pulled him to her. "Take care," she said kissing his cheek.

Tristan hugged her back and nodded. "I wouldn't hurt the one I love," he said earning a grin from Breena as she looked at Isolde who smiled in agreement.

Breena nodded, moved to pat each of Gawain and Galahad's legs before she reached Lancelot. "Be safe," she said again, her voice hitching with emotion. She had never experienced such feelings of helplessness, pain and fear. Usually she always found where they were and watched them for their own safety. Now, she was unable to be there and she was going to be physically sick until they returned.

Lancelot pulled her to him again and kissed her softly. "All will be well my sweets. Will you meet me when I return?" he asked.

Breena nodded excitedly. "Just try and stop me! Not like I will be spending my time with Damon while you're away," she teased.

Lancelot's eyes narrowed at Breena as he frowned, clutching her tighter. "If that little shrew comes near you, I will be paying him a visit," he said deathly low, his words promising pain should the little man continue his advances on his woman.

Breena rolled her eyes and smiled, if he only knew how capable she really was. For now she would let him think what he wanted. She actually found herself liking his protectiveness.

Arthur cleared his throat for everyone's attention. "Now, if you are done, shall we?" he ordered nodding for the exit to the stables.

Lancelot grinned. "Right," and gave Breena one more kiss before swinging himself up on his stallion and trotting out after the Knights.

Breena, Isolde, Kora, Lorna, Nora, Vanora and all the little bastards waved as the Knights exited the fort. Breena turned and ran up the battlements before any of the others could even reach the steps and gave one last wave as each of the Knights waved back to her.

Isolde, Kora, Lorna and Vanora all reached her just as the Knights were out of sight. "You know, I hate this feeling," Breena said without looking at any of them. "This is the first time we won't be there to make sure they are okay, and I have a really bad feeling," she advised worriedly.

Vanora put a hand on her young friend's shoulder. "This is how I feel every time, but its worse now knowing that all those times you were there and now you are not."

The Knights had been gone for three days and Breena was still sitting on the battlements watching and waiting for their return. Arthur said it was close, so why had they been gone so long? It could only mean one thing: battle. Breena found herself plotting all sorts of revenge if anything happened to them. The rouges were going to regret it, for she was going to show them exactly why she was called the Black Princess.

"Breena, could you please watch the Twins for me? They are driving me insane," Lorna hollered up at her. She had the duty of watching the children that day as Isolde and Kora helped Vanora in the tavern. The Twins were a handful, always on the move and Breena was usually the only one who could wear them out.

Breena really wanted to stay where she was but turned to her friend and laughed at her attempt to hold Four and Five. "All right," she said running down the steps and scooping up the Twins. "Let's go pick apples for the horses and Uncle Tristan," she said, the Twins nodding in agreement as all three waved goodbye to Lorna when she ran off to the other children.

"Lets race," Four asked excitedly as Breena put him and Five down. Breena was their favourite and they longed to spend time with her. She played everything with them, did everything they wanted and was always willing to be with them.

Breena grinned. "All right," and before Four and Five knew what was happening, Breena was running away laughing. "Common slow pokes," she yelled as they both picked up their feet and ran as fast as their short legs would carry them. Breena made sure she ran at the same pace as them, milking in their laughter. Once the orchard came in sight, she put on an extra burst of speed and grinned as the Twins yelled their protests.

"I WIN!" she cheered when she reached the first tree and laughed as the Twins scowled when they reached her.

"One day Breena, one day," Five said in oath as his hands rested on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Breena laughed. "I have no doubt my friends," she said ruffling both their heads of wild hair. Four and Five beamed, another thing she did was call them her friends.

They spent the next few hours eating apples, helping the farmers pick fruit and running through the trees playing tag, well as best they could with Breena.

They were lounging against a tree Breena telling them a story, when Lorna came running full speed to them. "BREENA, BREENA!!" she screamed, her face in utter panic.

By the look on her face and the tone of her voice Breena sprang to her feet and ran to her with the Twins barley behind her. "What is it?" she asked her happy mood replaced by nothing but worry.

Lorna braced herself for the demon she was about to unleash. "The Knights have returned," she said hurriedly. Breena just continued her glare knowing that Lorna had bad news. "It's Arthur and Lancelot, I tried to find you…They are in the infirmary and Damon doesn't think Lancelot will make it," she blurted out and watched as Breena's eyes turned to an angry black.

_Okay, what did you think? _


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, so sorry it took me so long to get this out. Things have been crazy, the usual crap, blah, blah, blah. __Anyhow, here is a nice long one for you. I hope you like this chapter and don't worry cause soon the 'cat is out of the bag'._

_StiCkyICky 09 BABy__: thanks for the review._

_Samantha/Anime Princess: Wow, tons of questions. First, so glad you like it so far and your questions regarding Lancelot will be answered in this chapter. You asked some valid questions but I fear that if I answer them, it will give the whole story away. So bare with me! Guinevere will come to play later and we will see how the Knights react to Breena's true identity soon, next couple of chapters. That's when things really start to speed up. THANKS AGAIN!_

_Windsurfbabe: So happy your back. I will try to add some more Dagonet and Nora fluff, but I will have to see how that goes. I hadn't initially planned on a Dag/oc but when you brought it up earlier, I decided you were right and it wasn't fair that he be left alone, thus Nora. Anyway, I will work in some more love between them. Hope you like this chapter._

_Alright, on with the show!_

Lorna wanted to die as she saw the pain and anger wash over Breena's face. Without so much as a word, Breena pushed past her and took off for the infirmary. Lorna turned to the Twins who were doing their best not to cry as they watched Breena's retreating figure. "Can you two go home?" she requested softly, rubbing both their cheeks receiving a nod from both before they took off for home.

Breena ran as fast as her legs would go. She was furious, scared and in utter turmoil. She was going to kill the Rogues, every last one of them; and if either Arthur or Lancelot died, they better pray to the Gods she would make their deaths quick and painless. In no time at all she was running through the stone corridors yelling at servants to get out of her way. When she burst through the infirmary doors, the overwhelming smell of blood hit her with such a force she had to clutch the doorframe feeling as if she had been punched in the gut and at any moment would pass out from lack of air.

Catching her breath, her eyes travelled to each of the Knights that were surrounding two beds, all looking at her with sad eyes and clinging to the woman in their arms. Breena's face for a moment betrayed the pain and agony that was tearing her apart before her she hardened and completely washed all traces of emotion away. "Kora, get my healing bag, now!" she ordered finding her feet and moving into the room with a commanding air that took all the Knights by surprise. Kora merely nodded and wasted no time in removing herself from Gawain and running out the door.

Gawain watched Kora's retreating back then looked back at Breena and blocked her from going further. He looked down at her and swallowed hard when he looked into her black eyes seeing nothing but pain and anger. "Breena, you don't want to see," he advised with a shaky voice.

Breena's head snapped up at him. "Move," she ordered dryly, her frightfully black eyes boring into him. Gawain's eyes widened slightly as he looked at her then moved as commanded, his large hand giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Breena ignored the gesture and didn't even bother to acknowledge the others as Gawain moved. Tristan tried to reach out to her but Isolde simply shook her head grabbing his hand. Understandingly, he nodded and dropped his hand to his side and watched as Breena froze, tears filling her eyes as she looked over Arthur and Lancelot.

Damon had just removed Lancelot's armour and was shaking his head when he looked up and caught sight of Breena. Looking back at Lancelot, he let out a sigh and moved over to her placing a bloody hand on her shoulder, Dagonet now taking his place over Lancelot as Nora continued her work on Arthur. "Breena, there is nothing I can do for him. He has lost too much blood," he exclaimed nodding to Lancelot who was deathly pale, almost grey with death.

Breena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Arthur was pale, but looked to be relatively stable. Lancelot on the other hand…her breath hitched as she evaluated the situation. Blood had stained the white sheets and was dripping to the floor forming a small pool that was only getting larger as Lancelot's body oozed. At the sound of Damon's voice, she tore her gaze from her love and glared hard black eyes at him, her chest heaving with rage as soon as the words left his mouth. "You haven't even tried," she hissed, her fists clenching at her sides as she tried to contain in her temper.

Lorna came stumbling into the room at the moment the words left Damon's mouth and moved to Isolde. "She's going to kill him," she whispered, Isolde nodding in agreement. The Knights, who were all fighting back tears as their two leaders lay fighting for the life, looked at each other confused then to Lorna and Isolde who merely shook their heads in response to their questioning looks. No attempt could be made to calm Breena down now.

Kora came back into the room shortly after Lorna and took a deep breath realising the look on her Princess's face as she moved next to Lorna and Isolde, wordlessly handing Isolde Breena's bag.

Breena flung Damon's hand off her shoulder and took a step into his face, her face set in a scowl and her eyes blazing. For once Damon found himself afraid of a woman and couldn't help but take a step back. "There is nothing to do. His wound is too deep and he has lost too much blood," he added as if trying to plead for his life for the look she was giving made him feel he had to do just that.

Breena continued her unwavering stare and before anyone had seen her move, she had wrapped her hand around his neck in a death grip and yanked him to her, their faces inches apart. "You bastard!" she hissed, her voice low and cold. "You would let him die without even trying to save him?" she seethed. Damon just gulped, his voice momentarily lost in fear as her black eyes pierced into him.

When he didn't' reply, Breena growled under her breath and shoved him hard sending him crashing to the floor as the others jumped out of the way.

Tristan made a move towards Breena but Isolde put her arm out blocking his path. "Don't," she ordered her eyes never leaving Breena. Tristan just stood there glaring at Isolde who cared not for his futile attempt to intimidate her into moving. Breena would snap if any of them tried to stop her and frankly she didn't care what happened to the pathetic man.

Breena ignored the shocked looks the Knights were giving her and moved to Lancelot, grateful Dagonet was smart enough to get out of her way. She ripped his light tunic away from his body and couldn't help the tears that started to re-form as she looked him over. He had a long gash across his ribs and she was sure a couple were cracked, possibly broken; it looked like an axe had been imbedded in him. Grabbing a cloth from a basin on the working table beside Lancelot's cot, Breena started to wash the blood from his body then pressed the cloth down hard on his chest to apply pressure in hopes to stop the bleeding so she could stitch it.

She was relieved when Lancelot let out a groan of pain from her pressure. It was good that he could feel the pain, he hadn't left them yet. When she heard Damon move, her head slowly turned to glare at the man causing him to stop before he pushed himself up. "You will leave now and don't even think of setting foot in this room until I say so. You will not touch him," she nodded down to Lancelot's still form, "nor Arthur or any of the Knights for that matter. Am I understood?" she said deathly low, her eyes conveying the force behind her words.

Damon simply stared at her unable to process the transformation. She was freighting and looked almost unnatural. He couldn't believe she was the same person he had seen the previous day. She raised a questioning eyebrow as he continued to stare breaking him from his thoughts and gave her a weak nod not wishing to be on the receiving end of any more of her rage.

Breena looked up at Vanora, Isolde, Kora and Lorna each of them conveying their understanding as they looked at her and then to the Knights who were staring at her with uncertainty, as if they had never seen her before. They had never seen her look so fierce or treat anyone like she was with Damon, not even Markus, and they were not quite sure what to think about it.

Isolde moved to Breena who still had her hands pressed firmly on Lancelot's chest and set down her bag on the cot. "What can we do?" she asked. Where the others saw anger, she could see the fear and pain in Breena's eyes. Breena was like that. She was passionate about everything to the extreme, anger, pain, love, etc. It was all conveyed through her eyes and Isolde knew this was killing her and would kill her if they couldn't save the two men who had come to mean the world to her.

Breena nodded her thanks and turned her head to look at Nora who was helping Dagonet with Arthur. "Nora," she captured the woman's attention and after receiving a nod from Dagonet, scurried over to the other side of the cot waiting for instructions. "Continue to apply pressure; we have to get the bleeding to stop or at least slow."

Nora was shaking like a leaf. She was not sure what to think about Breena at this moment but understanding the look of urgency on the younger woman's face, she forced herself to ignore her fear and nodded obediently, her hands continuing Breena's previous position over Lancelot.

As Nora took over, Breena moved to her beg at Lancelot's feet and started to pull out various puches and jars searching for a particular herb. "I need hot/cold water, bandages, needles, thread, and I want everyone out now including that whelp," she ordered pointing to Damon who still cowered on the floor.

"Then tend to whoever needs it," she continued flashing a look to Kora and Lorna. Both girls understood the look and nodded before turning to Galahad and Bors. Bors was sporting a gash on his arm that was wrapped crudely since he refused any attention until Arthur and Lancelot were sorted out. Galahad had a gash on his thigh that had soaked through his bandaged and was now streaming blood down his leg.

Isolde and Tristan both moved to Damon and pulled him to his feet ignoring his yelp of surprise and shoved him out of the infirmary. The others stood watching Arthur and Lancelot for a moment before they left with heavy hearts each taking one last look at the woman who they all ascertained was not quite who they thought she was.

Breena paid no attention as they left and looked up at Dagonet and Nora, the small woman doing her best to hide her gasp at the look on the young woman's face. "Is he?" she asked Dagonet as her eyes darted between he and Arthur, her voice dry, her black eyes pleading for a good report.

Dagonet was still momentarily stunned at the sudden change of demeanour before he found his voice. "He will be fine, but…" he looked at Lancelot, the pain and doubt finishing his sentence.

Breena gave Nora a look to move and removed the gauze she had been using to apply pressure to the wound to see that it was no longer oozing with blood. "He will not die Dag," she said firmly as she moved to grab a fresh cloth and warm water and began to cleaning around the wound. "I want him to live so I can kill him myself for getting into this," she seethed trying to fight back tears.

Dagonet couldn't help but grin knowing she would do just that. He gave her a nod and locked eyes with Nora who stood between the two of them. He was grateful she was here. Her silent comfort had been his rock since they came bounding through the fort. She had wordlessly set to helping him, her small hand gestures soothing him when his hands began to shake from nerves.

Flashing her a small genuine smile, he returned to stitching Arthur with Nora running in between he and Breena offering whatever assistance was needed.

After Breena bathed the wound, she then took one of the pouches she had removed from her bag and quickly poured it into the fresh hot water that Nora had set out for her. She mixed the herbs, her hand churning the contents until it formed a dark green paste. She then transferred a suitable amount into a bowl and handed it to Nora. "Apply this to the wound before you will wrap it, it will help with infection." She would have preferred Dagonet use it before he had stitched, but he had already started.

Dagonet looked at the unusual paste amazed that he did not know the concoction, but did as was instructed and started to wrap Arthur's arrow wound.

Breena nodded at Nora then looked down at Lancelot as she started to apply the past to his wound, allowing the substance to seep into his skin. She had to swallow hard as a lump formed while she continued. He would surely develop a fever and she could only hope that the herbs would keep him alive. Once she was satisfied that his wound was as clean as she could get it, she began to stitch Lancelot with Nora holding the wound closed.

Giving Nora a small smile when they were done stitching and bandaging his chest, Breena took a moment to look over his pale face. "Lancelot," she addressed him softly bringing her face to his, one hand holding her up while the other weaved through his curls. "You listen to me you bloody Knight," she ordered through her tears, not caring that Dagonet and Nora could hear her. "You too Arthur," she barked looking briefly over to Arthur who was tucked snugly under a thick quilt. "Neither one of you are going to die. In fact, I dare you too." She sniffed fighting back her tears and ran a hand down Lancelot's cheek, her face softening and her black eyes returning to their dark brown. "I will not lose you now that I have you, stay for me please," she asked as she lifted herself up and softly kissed his lips.

Dagonet couldn't help but feel his own pain as Breena spoke and found his hand seeking Nora's who stood next to him. She looked down briefly surprised by the gesture, a small blush forming on her face, but noticed the pained, tired expression on his handsome, hard features. She could only imagine what life must be like for him, the pain he had to endure always having to remain strong for the others. She felt her heat reaching out for him hopping to ease some of his pain. He was always so kind to her, understanding her insecurities. They had only known each other a short time, but she had instantly been drawn to him the first day they had locked eyes. They had not spoken much, but the looks they gave each other spoke more than any words. She had cherished his parting words when he left for the mission. His request to seek her company when he returned had made her knees go week and her face flush blood red, it was all she could do to accept. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed his hand and when his eyes looked up at her, she knew that she loved the man. He needed her and she would be there for him in any way she could.

Dagonet sighed and leaned back in his chair, smiling as Nora squeezed his hand one last time and started to wordlessly clean up the mess around them.

After staring at Lancelot, her hand running through his hair, Breena finally looked up at Dagonet who was rubbing his tired eyes. "Dag, what happened?" she asked tucking the quilt and furs tighter around Lancelot and started to twirl his curls around her fingers, a few tears starting to fall.

Dagonet caught Breena's eyes. They were back to her normal dark brown and her hard scowl was replaced with a pained and tortured frown. "When we reached the Romans everything seamed fine, but just as we were heading out this morning, we were attacked by Woads," he looked between Arthur and Lancelot not noticing as her eyes started to darken. "The thing that gets me is, they wore black and blue paint instead of just blue. They were not like any Woad we had seen before." He finally looked back at Breena and noticed her eyes darkening again with her jaw clenched.

Cocking his head to the side in observation, he continued. "There were many and we fought the best we could, we lost most of the Romans. Arthur took an arrow in the shoulder and dropped his sword when a Woad took advantage and slashed him down across his stomach. His armour was ruined but it stopped most of the impact although it sent him stumbling backwards. The Woad would have finished him off if Lancelot hadn't stepped in front of him. He killed him, but the damn Woad flung his axe with his last dieing breath. If he used anymore force and if Lancelot wasn't wearing armour, he would have died instantly.

Breena was silent, her knuckles white from her clenched fists, her eyes fully black again as she envisioned the scene Dagonet described. She was livid, to put it lightly. They were Rouges and had knowingly attacked the Knights in order to draw her out.

Dagonet watched her clench and unclench her fists, her teeth were grinding and the muscles in her neck flexed from the force.

Turning her head to focus on Lancelot, it was all she could do not to storm out of there and hunt the bastards down that very moment. "Can you please get Isolde, Kora and Lorna?" she asked her tone deadly serious, her eyes still focused on Lancelot.

Dagonet looked at Nora who stood slightly away watching the younger woman then looked back at Breena and nodded as he stood. He moved to Nora and held out his hand for her to take but was surprised when she held her hand up for him to wait a moment.

Nora took a deep breath as she built up enough courage to approach the seething woman. She knew Breena knew she was behind her, her hand slowly lingered in the air before it found the younger woman's shoulder. "He will make it," she said reassuringly, nodding down to Lancelot.

Breena looked up at Nora and brought her hand to rest on Nora's and nodded. "Damn right he will. They both will. I would bet a Roman on that," she said causing Dagonet to chuckle happy that she was able to lighten even her own mood.

Nora smiled and was about to move when Breena gripped her hand. "Thank you Nora, for everything," she said as softly as her anger would allow, her eyes conveying her gratitude.

Nora nodded. "Just ask if you should need anything," she said and squeezed Breena's hand before taking Dagonet's and letting him lead her out of the room.

As soon as the two healers had closed the door they were bombarded by all the Knights, Vanora, Lorna, Isolde and Kora who lined the dimly lit stone corridor.

"How are they?" Gawain quickly asked as everyone crowded them.

Dagonet sighed and rubbed his thumb over Nora's knuckles. "Breena wants to speak with Isolde, Kora and Lorna," he said as he and Nora moved so the three girls could enter.

As soon as the door had closed, Dagonet turned to the others. "Arthur has the best chance, Lancelot will be lucky. Breena gave them some herbs I am not familiar with but I have no doubt she has done more for them than Damon or I could have," he exclaimed tiredly.

They all sighed and Dagonet leaned against the door, ever grateful for the small hand that was still clenched in his. "Seems our Breena has quite the fire in her," he stated, the others nodding in agreement. They were all stunned by her force and her black eyes.

The only one who wasn't was Vanora. She decided to stay silent as she continued to comfort Bors as he clutched her tightly. She had been quite most of the evening as she watched her young friend fight with her raging emotions. She hadn't seen her like this before but was beginning to understand her.

Isolde, Kora and Lorna walked up to Breena who was standing in between the cots that held Arthur and Lancelot with her arms crossed. "Did they tell you what happened?" she asked dryly, still not looking at them.

Kora and Lorna both moved and looked down at Arthur as Isolde moved to Lancelot. "They did," Kora answered feeling helpless. She hated seeing Breena like this, the last time being when her mother had left her and it nearly drove her mad. She knew that should one or both of them die, there would be no stopping the rage and hate that would take over and for once she was afraid for her Princess.

Breena nodded and continued to clench her fists. "They were Rogues. Dagoent said they wore black and blue paint. I want to know who did this," she growled turning to face the girls as Isolde came to stand next to her.

Isolde nodded understandingly. "I would gladly go, but I fear that Tristan is already suspicious of us as it is. He will know I have left the fort. Besides, it is too risky now to leave. Surely the Rogues have done this to draw you out. They will expect you to act on your rage and seek retribution," she exclaimed nodding down to Arthur and then Lancelot. "I know you don't want to hear this, but we must stay put," she said softly as she brought her hand up and tucked a lock of hair behind Breena's ear, smoothing out the rest.

Isolde could tell when Breena's shoulders slumped that her Princess knew she was right; but still, Breena wanted someone's head and she didn't blame her.

With a tear falling down her cheek and her eyes returning to normal, Breena finally let the day's events get to her and curled into Isolde's arms sobbing into her chest as her emotions finally got the better of her.

Lorna watched Isolde sooth Breena and felt her own tears form for her new friends, the ones that held her Princess' heart. Grabbing Kora's hand they both moved to rub Breena's back as she sobbed.

"Shhh Princess…" Kora cooed bringing her face lower to Breena's and moving some hair so she could see her.

"Your father has taught you well and your Knights will live," Lorna finished softly while running her hand in soothing circles over Breena's back.

Isolde, Lorna and Kora stayed with Breena as she sat in between the two Knights holding their hands for hours. Finally, one-by-one they left. Gawain and Galahad making Lorna and Kora leave for rest. Isolde stayed the longest until Tristan and Breena made her leave. She did not want to leave her friend, her Princess, in this dire time but knew the less people around the less risk of infection. No one made an attempt to pry Breena away.

Breena was actually glad to be alone as she stayed by the two men. She cleaned and reapplied the herb paste to their wounds every couple of hours; however, just as she predicted, fever set into both Knights late in the night.

Breena clutched both their hands and rubbed their knuckles "Don't leave me," she whispered tears continuing to fall. It would almost be amusing to her people to see their fierce Black Princess crying, almost.

For three days Breen fought the two men's fever. All the Knights and woman came regularly to see Breena who was always sitting in the same spot clutching their hands. She only left to bathe and relive herself, ate hardly anything and it was evident by the dark circles under her eyes that she was not sleeping.

After four days, Arthur's fever had finally broken but Lancelot was still fighting and at one point Breena had thought she had lost him when his breathing became too shallow. Still, Breena fought fiercely for him and the Knights hopes were only kept up because Breena was so determined not to let him die.

Isolde walked up to Breena and bent in front of her, Tristan sitting on the edge of Lancelot's cot. "Breena you must rest. If you don't take care of yourself, what good are you to them if you fall ill?" she reasoned while rubbing a hand through Breena's unruly black hair.

Breena just looked at her then to Tristan who nodded in agreement and gave them a look like they grew another head. She was fine; she didn't need to take care of herself at the moment. Lancelot was her main priority and once he was better, then she would rest.

Giving a nod to Isolde who stood out of the way in understanding, Tristan sighed as he stood, picked Breena up, sat down, and propped his legs up on the table in between Arthur and Lancelot's cots and held her as she immediately started to sob and curl into him like a child.

Isolde smiled at Tristan grateful that he understood Breena's need for comfort. He was not one to understand woman's emotions, but he understood her and he understood Breena; both woman were not ones who always needed words, mostly just gestures. Moving to the two, she bent and kissed Breena lovingly on her head and whispered soothing words before she gave Tristan a passionate kiss and left them.

Tristan was heartbroken as he continued to cradle Breena. Her emotions were too overwhelming for someone so young who seemed to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders. He was inexperienced when it came to emotional woman, but he knew that she just needed silent comfort. Someone to hold her and allow her to get out all she needed.

"Sleep, I will wake you if anything changes," he whispered when her sobs subsided while rubbing his hands through her hair and massaging her scalp to sooth and lull her to sleep.

Breena sighed in content as the soothing ministrations of her head being rubbed calmed her. Within minutes, she was sound asleep in Tristan's arms.

Breena slept in Tristan's arms the entire day. Although his body ached, he didn't move. Dagonet had nearly collapsed in shock as he saw Tristan when he first came to check on Breena. He quickly recovered grateful she was resting and continued to come in every few hours to tend to Arthur and Lancelot. Everyone else had visited and voiced there relief to see Breena resting, but none failed to hide their shock as well as Dagonet did when they saw their silent scout holding her to him like a small child. He certainly had changed since her arrival and with the love of Isolde, they were only too happy with it.

Breena felt warm arms around her and snuggled into the familiar scent, the scent of home, of her forest. That was one reason why she enjoyed being around him so much. "How are they?" she whispered not bothering to open her eyes.

Tristan who had been resting his head on hers shook it slightly. "Arthur's fever has all but left, but Lancelot is still the same," he answered lifting his head and looking between the two men.

Breena looked up at Tristan and smiled. She knew this was not something the man did but she was beyond grateful. "Thank you" she said softly.

Tristan just nodded. "Are you all right?" he asked his face still a mask, but Breena could see the concern in his eyes as he looked her over.

She nodded once. She did feel much better and looked around immediately noticing through the windows it was night. "Have I been sleeping all day?" she asked in horror, quickly turning to look at Lancelot.

"Yes, but you needed it. Dagonet has been here ever few hours tending to them," Tristan informed her before lifting her up, propping her back in the chair and moving to another table that held some bread and stew Vanora had just brought in for her.

"Eat," he ordered firmly handing her the food.

Breena smiled up at Tristan and couldn't help it as her mouth watered when she smelled the food. "I will, and thank you again. Now go spend time with your lady," she ordered with a mischievous grin and wink.

Tristan's lips curled in anticipation and nodded before he left the room, stopping at the doorway and watching as Breena began to eat her stew.

It was late that night when she saw Arthur stir. "Arthur?" she asked softly moving from her chair and sitting on the edge of the cot, her fingers softly running through his hair.

Arthur smelled her scent, heard her soft voice, felt her touch and let out a sigh in relief. "Breena?" he asked while opening his eyes painfully and blinking a few times before they adjusted.

Breena wanted to scream for joy as tears of happiness filled her eyes. "The one and only," she replied while grabbing his hand and kissing the palm. She let out a laugh at the smile that graced his beautifully, bearded face.

"How is Lancelot?" he asked hoarsely, his throat burning from the lake of fluids as he turned to his friend who lay beside him.

Breena let out a sigh as she handed him a mug of water and helped him drink. "He is alive, though he is consumed with fever," she said sadly waiting for him to take his fill before taking the mug away.

Arthur felt his stomach churn with guilt and closed his eyes to control his emotions. "It's my fault," he stated painfully.

Breena grabbed his face forcing his eyes open. "It is not and don't you dare blame yourself like you do everything else. He is your first Knight; he was protecting you as you would have him. Don't you dare think otherwise," she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Arthur couldn't give her a smile and still felt bad. He could only imagine what she must be going through. "Breena, I am so sorry," he murmured taking in her ragged appearance.

Breena felt her heart snap. She hadn't been this emotional since her mother had died and it was getting rather annoying. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. "Don't be sorry now. You both will be sorry once you are well and I kick your ass for getting hurt." And the ass of the one that lead this rebellion she thought darkly.

Arthur chuckled but cringed when his body consumed him with pain. Breena went to the hot kettle boiling over the fire and half filed a mug with hot and cold water to make a numbing tea.

She helped Arthur drink and ran her fingers through his hair to sooth him. "Breena, I am happy you are here with us. Thank you," he said softly, his eyes closing in content as her nails racked against his scalp.

Breena smiled and cupped his cheek, "As am I brother," she said affectionately.

Arthur nodded with a smile. He loved to hear her call him that and didn't think he was ever going to be able to get enough of it.

Breena could see him slowly drifting off and leaned forward giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep now," she said and returned to rubbing her fingers through his hair as Tristan had done to her until he was fast asleep.

After Arthur was asleep, Breena moved over to Lancelot. She felt his forehead and sighed, still no change. At least his fever wasn't as bad as it was four days ago, but still not good enough. She re-soaked the cold cloths on his forehead, under his arms, across his stomach and on his feet to keep him cool. Then, she decided to pull another cot next to his and snuggled next to him.

"Lancelot?" she asked as she started to play with a curl. "Please come back to me? I need you more than you know," she chocked out as tears threatened to fall and propped herself up to kiss his lips ever so lightly. "I love you," she whispered before falling asleep next to him listening to his low breathing and praying he would wake.

The next day, everyone was ecstatic that Arthur was awake and spent the entire day filling him in on what had been happening while he recovered. He had felt considerably better than the night before and really took in Breena's appearance; she looked horrible and he had ordered her out of the room for a bath and some rest. Although having a bath and changed her clothing, she did not heed his command to rest and all he could do was watch as she stared at Lancelot. She had hardly spoken to any of them all day and hadn't left Lancelot's side upon her return now that Arthur was no longer in need of her constant attention and he couldn't help but worry for her.

The Knights had told him that Breena had spent every moment with both him and Lancelot, pinning over them and had no doubt saved their lives. He did not like hearing what had occurred with Damon and couldn't help but worry about her eyes going black with rage. If Tristan and Dagonet hadn't confirmed it, he probably wouldn't have believed it. He found this news very troubling as he watched her as if looking at her in a whole new light.

It was late the next night when the Knights entered the dimly lit infirmary stopping as they gazed sadly at Breena. The women were all working at the tavern and had sent them to check on Breena. She was still sprawled out next to Lancelot her hand playing with his curls. She hadn't even noticed them she was so fixated on Lancelot.

"He hasn't woken yet, but his fever has finally broken," Arthur said answering Dagonet's unasked question. "She hasn't spoken hardly all day again," he continued sadly turning back to Breena who was still fixated on Lancelot.

Bors frowned and walked over to Breena and put a hand on her head turning it to him. "Breena, he is getting better. Why are you so sad?" he asked sadly as he looked down into her pale, thin face. She had lost weight.

Breena wiped a tear as she looked at Bors. "He hasn't woken yet Bors, he should have hours ago," she exclaimed sadly.

Bors wiped her hair from her face with that of fatherly love. "He will sweets," he reassured using the nickname Lancelot had given her which only succeeded in making her sob and curl up into Lancelot.

The Knights stayed with Breena, talking with Arthur and giving her comfort just by his being there. When they noticed Breena had fallen asleep and Arthur looked as though to follow, they bid him goodnight and went to inform the women of everyone's health.

Breena woke later that night and looked over to see Arthur fast asleep. She checked over Lancelot and even though his fever had broken, he still was not awake. She checked his wound that was now a light pink instead of a nasty flaming red and re-bandaged it. She returned to her position next to him and propped herself up on her arm and started tracing the many scars that covered his beautifully toned chest. She traced each one wondering how and who had inflicted such a wound on such a beautiful body. She felt anger for she knew many had been at the hands of Woads. The damn war the Sarmations were forced to fight for the Romans. It was not their battle, yet they were forced to suffer. She wanted to rip every Roman's head off, along with every Rouge's for that matter.

Lancelot felt a warm hand running over his body, the touch feather light made his skin tingle. He knew who it was, he could smell her. She smelled of forest, apples, and lavender and he loved it. "Breena," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Breena thought she was hearing things as her fingers stilled mid-motion. She sat up and looked up at his face and leaned forward daring to hope it was his sweet voice speaking to her. "Lancelot?" she asked, her fingers finding their way to his hair again.

Lancelot relished the feel of her hands in his hair and slowly started to open his eyes. He was grateful it was dimly lit as they burned slightly as they were forced to adjust. Breena watched him struggle to adjust to the light and let a sob escape her lips as he finally looked at her.

Lancelot smiled lovingly into the most beautiful face. "Why do you cry my sweets," he whispered, his voice again cracking.

Breena continued to sob and lowered her forehead to his and kissed him softly. Lancelot brought a shaky hand to her head and cupped her cheek. "I thought you were going to leave me," she finally got out through her tears.

Lancelot went to say something but his voice was too raw and nothing came out. Breena cursed herself and quickly got up and went to the other side of the cot grabbing the mug of water and helped him drink. Lancelot was never so relieved to have the cold liquid sooth his parched throat.

Breena pulled the mug away when he had emptied it and rubbed the back of her fingers down the side of his face. "Arthur?" he asked his face evident of concern.

Breena smiled and traced his jaw. "He is fine, asleep next to you," she nodded to Arthur's sleeping form next to him. "He awoke two nights ago. But you…," she addressed seriously looking down in those eyes that held such warmth, "nearly killed me. If you ever put me through this again, I shall kill you myself and be done with it."

Lancelot could see the pain in her eyes. She looked pale, but he could clearly see the love and passion there above all else. "You can try," he teased smiling softly as she rolled her eyes.

"Lancelot?" Arthur said excitedly as he shot upright in bed but let out a groan as his body protested at such movements. Breena was at his side in an instant pushing him down as he tried to get up again. "Arthur, you must stay down. Don't make me knock you out," she teased her joy returning knowing her two most cherished Knights were going to be alright.

Arthur looked into her eyes and saw she was in fact serious and chuckled along with Lancelot. "Who knew you were so violent and full of threats," Arthur teased as she tucked him back in.

Breena rubbed his head and smiled. "You have no idea," she replied with a mischievous glare, laughing when Arthur and Lancelot shot her questioning looks.

"How are you brother?" Arthur finally asked looking over at Lancelot.

Lancelot smiled at his friend, thankful that he lived. When he saw the Woad about to inflect a death blow, he thought the earth was going to swallow him right then and there. "Glad you are well," he replied.

Arthur's face went pale as he looked at Lancelot. "I'm so sor—,"

Lancelot shook his head already knowing what his commander was going to say. "Don't say it. This was certainly not your fault and you would have done it for me. We are brothers and I would gladly do it again if it meant saving you," he oathed, his tone leaving no room to doubt that he wouldn't do it again.

Breena felt tears form in her eyes at the loyalty and bond that the two shared. Seeing the tears forming in Arthur's eyes, she placed a comforting hand on his cheek then turned to Lancelot. He felt his heart twitch at the sight of her beauty and loving face. "Don't either one of you do that again, you hear me," she demanded looking between the two of them. "Leave me and I will never forgive either one of you." She felt that she couldn't reiterate that statement enough.

"We would never leave you willingly Breena," Arthur replied kissing her knuckles as Lancelot nodded in agreement.

Breena smiled hiding her discomfort knowing that soon his proclamation would be put to the test. Shoving those thoughts aside, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she returned to Lancelot who immediately brought a hand up and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a soft needed kiss.

Arthur just smiled happily at the two. He was happy for his friend and the love he found in his sister.

Breena pulled away and leaned her forehead against Lancelot's as she stared into his eyes just taking in the fact that they were open. "I am sorry for causing you such worry my sweets" Lancelot whispered while tilting his head up and kissing her lips softly again. He wanted more, so much more. His thoughts were consumed with Arthur and her while he thought he was going to die. He thought that he would welcome death, for that was always his way. He accepted he would die on the battlefield but now, now he didn't want to. He wanted to live for the woman who stared at him with more love than he had ever thought possible.

Breena gave an exasperated sigh. "You should be," she giggled running her hand down his face affectionately watching his eyes close in content. "Sleep," she instructed and went to get up but Lancelot grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Stay with me," he asked softly opening his eyes barley enough to see her.

Breena returned to sitting next to him and cupped his chin. "I have been here the entire time. Do not think simply because you are awake I will leave you," she said reassuringly kissing his lips lightly.

Lancelot wanted to burst, how he was so lucky to have won her affections? "No, stay here," he said patting his good side on his cot.

Breena smiled as she helped him shift over slightly and curled up into him resting her head in the crease of his neck, his arm wrapping around her and held her hand resting on her hip as she rested her leg overtop of his. "Now sleep," she said while kissing his neck which sent goose bumps through his body. "You too Arthur," she said looking over to see him already fast asleep.

Lancelot let out sigh and fell asleep with the most beautiful woman lying in his arms. He would gladly suffer a thousand wounds just to be able to ensure that she would be here with him like this.

_Time to review!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to all you lovely peeps who reviewed!_

The night was quite, not a sound could be heard other than the eerie voices by the group of men who all sat around a small fire, just enough to provide heat and light but still small enough not to attract attention.

"I have confirmation that the Knights live," a man stated after a few moments of silence befell the group.

All the men looked to their leader who lay sprawled on his side, his eyes transfixed on the flames before him as he took in this new information. He knew who they were talking about, he had been there and watched the battle in hopes of catching sight of Breena coming to their rescue, but she hadn't and he was now fully convinced she was at the Fort. He was almost positive that the Romans wouldn't have cared if the Sarmation had died and would have deemed him dead long before he took his last breath. He had seen the axe imbed in the Knight's chest and knew that only someone with Breena's healing capabilities would be able to save him.

"Jaden, do you think she is at the Fort then?"

Jaden removed his gaze from the fire and gave a sinister smile to the man who sat next to him. His pale green eyes were glistening with satisfaction as he nodded. "I am sure of it," he replied sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Well, what do you have in mind then?"

Jaden ran his fingers though his ear length light brown hair as his mind formed his next course of action. "You Morel," he looked to the man next to him, "Will lead a small group of men and bring her to me, alive," he informed and began to relay the plan that had formed in his mind.

"Look at the kiddies all lovey dovey."

Breena grumbled in frustration as the annoying voice reached her ears and slowly cracked an eye open to see Bors' grinning face leaning over her. She tilted her head up ever so slightly to see all the Knights, Nora, Vanora, Lorna, Isolde, Kora and Arthur looking at her with their own grins. Letting out a groan of protest, she buried her head in Lancelot's shoulder. "Go away," she moaned not at all pleased with being woken from her comfortable slumber.

Bors shook his head and pocked Breena in the side chuckling when she flinched. "Bit pissy in the mornings aint she," he stated looking to the girls who all nodded in agreement. Breena turned her face from Lancelot, her eyes heavy with sleep as she scowled at Bors.

"You have no idea," Kora and Lorna replied in unison causing the entire room to erupt in a fit of laughter when Breena's eyes bulged. She was about to retaliate now fully awake but felt Lancelot's arm tighten around her and instead of replying turned to see a smirk on his face. "Are they teasing you my sweets?" he asked opening his eyes.

Breena felt an overwhelming sensation as she looked into his deep brown eyes and smiled while leaning down and giving him a kiss. "Yes," she pouted causing Lancelot to chuckle.

She had an adorable pout, the way she bat her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip was so innocent he couldn't help but smile. He would tease her just to see it. "Well I shall beat them all senseless for such behaviour," he replied in mock seriousness.

Arthur who had decided he had enough of being in bed walked over to Lancelot and smiled never more grateful to see his Knight, his best friend, alive and well. He couldn't help the pain that pierced his heart as he took in Lancelot's pale, thin appearance, he had never looked so horrible. What did ease the Commander's pain was when he noticed the new spark that was ignited in Lancelot's normally hard eyes. Arthur had never seen such a look before nor had he ever seen Lancelot look at someone with such tender, love and affection. "How are you brother?" he asked helping Lancelot sit up slightly as Breena retrieved some bread and broth that Vanora had brought in for him and Arthur.

"I feel like I was sat on by Bors but other than that, perfect," Lancelot teased taking the food from Breena as she burst into a fit of laughter at the scowl on Bors' face.

Everyone else joined in the laughter all the more grateful that their two leaders were alive and well as Bors stared at Lancelot. "Funny. Well if I can't beat you, I will take the next best thing," he said with a mischievous grin and in a flash he had pounced on an unexpected Breena knocking them both to the floor and started tickling her mercilessly. This only increased everyone's amusement as Breena was in no way able to move with the large man pinning her as he assaulted her with tickles.

Breena was laughing so hard she was unable to put up any sort of defence and was soon unable to breathe. "BORSY…S…S…STOP!!" she screamed no longer able to take the torture.

As soon as the name left Breena's mouth everyone in the room, including Bors who was practically sitting on her, starred in shock as they processed what she had said. "What did you call me?" Bors asked praying she didn't say what he thought she did.

Breena gave Bors a cheeky grin, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe with his weight crushing her. "Borsy," she replied playfully as the group roared in laugher.

Lancelot couldn't do anything but stare at the woman who he knew held his heart as he tried to control his chuckles since it only agitated his wound. Finally finding his voice, he looked down at the two and grinned. "That one is never getting old," he again chuckled, wincing as the motion irritated his wound.

Bors groaned, his hand running down his face. "You know you just made my life a hell of a lot worse with that," he grumbled before he continued his assault on Breena, her laughter music to their ears as it echoed off the stone walls.

Breena's face was now a deep shade of red as she attempted to catch a breath through her laughter. "Bors get off my woman now," Lancelot ordered looking at Arthur who also noticed Breena struggling to breathe. He couldn't help the stupid grin the broke out on his face as he referred to Breena as 'his woman'. He liked the sound of that.

Arthur was thoroughly enjoying the scene before him. Everyone needed a good laugh after they had a beyond stressful week. He caught Lancelot's eyes and nodded in understanding. "Bors," he ordered playfully.

Bors smiled in triumph. "That will teach you," he said before he stood only to have Breena deliver a swift kick to his gut. Bors let out a small 'oaf' while he clutched his gut and staggered back. "Damn wench," he groaned leaning into Vanora who refused to tender him.

"You deserved it," she said folding her arms, her lips curling in amusement as she winked at Breena who was lying flat on her back catching her breath while she attempted to control her giggles.

Bors stared at Vanora in disbelief. "But she called me Borsy," he whined as if it were the end of the world.

Gawain chuckled and smacked Bors on the back earning a scowl. "Suck it up Borsy," he said through chuckles and jumping back as Bors attempted to punch him.

Breena had managed to pull herself up onto Lancelot's cot, now sitting with Lancelot running his fingers over her lower back. "Ahhh you liked it," she replied just happy to have everyone back to normal. She winked at Bors' scowl and took a deep breath as she watched the others. Galahad, Gawain, Loran and Kora were taunting a newly dubbed 'Borsy', Tristan, Isolde, Dagoent and Nora all chuckling as they watched adding in their jests at the appropriate time.

The sound of the door opening interrupted the happy moment and the sight of Damon staggering into the room instantly brought a sadistic grin to Breena's face when she saw him visibly pale at having caught sight of a very alive Lancelot staring at him. "By the Gods," he said in disbelief as he took in Lancelot's appearance.

Breena gave Lancelot a loving look before she turned back to Damon, the sight of him now bringing back the feelings she felt when he told her Lancelot was going to die. "What did I say?" she growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to reply.

Arthur held up his hand to Breena to calm down. "Easy sister," he said, his facial expression mirroring her tone.

Breena sighed but continued to glare down Damon ignoring Arthur's words. "See what a real healer can do?" She spat pointing to Lancelot. "Now get what you need and leave," she ordered watching him with hawk like eyes as he scurried to retrieve his things and left.

Lancelot looked up at Breena as Damon left. "What was that all about?" he asked beyond amused by the frightened look on Damon's face.

Galahad chuckled and shook his head. "Seems our little spitfire here has quite the temper and I must say strength," he answered nodding to Breena whose lips were curling in amusement.

Lorna huffed. "The miserable man deserved worse if you ask me," she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

Lancelot raised an eyebrow and pulled Breena down to him. "What did you do?" he asked playfully as he kissed her nose.

Breena however only frowned. "The bloody man was going to let you die," she replied painfully. "He didn't even try. So, I through him out," she grumbled still angered by the events. If he was a healer in her tribe she would have killed him for so quickly dismissing a patient.

Gawain grinned as he rested his chin on Kora, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "You threw him so hard the rest of us had to jump out of the way so as to not fall to the ground with him. Isolde and Tristan had to carry him out," he replied laughing again as he recalled the sight of seeing little Breena toss the man aside as if he weighed nothing.

Kora smiled dreamily as she leaned into Gawain. "Such a memorable day," she sighed with a chuckle.

Lancelot just blinked as he took in this information then stared at Breena. "Well then," he said pulling her closer and ignoring the pain in his chest. "Thank you for not giving up on me," he said softly giving her a soft kiss. It made his heart swell with love hearing she fought so hard for him. No one had ever cared that deeply for him outside the Knights and the new feeling was enough to make him want to burst with happiness.

Breena gulped back tears, she had been crying far too much and it needed to stop. "Lancelot, there was no way I was going to allow you to die. It would have killed me," she stated truthfully causing all the others to immediately stop their conversations and watch the two.

Lancelot kissed her chin that was clearly showing she was trying to control the quiver. "Still, thank you for caring," he said as he looked deep into her dark brown eyes conveying the gratitude that he felt.

Breena couldn't believe it, of course she cared, she cared more than she ever thought possible. "I do more than you know," she replied barley above a whisper before he captured her lips in another loving kiss that sent them both reeling.

Breena reluctantly released Arthur a few days later but fought like a banshee for the rest of the week with Lancelot in order to keep him in his bed. She finally resolved when she thought she was going to kill him. "If you don't stay in bed, you won't heal properly," she groaned for the umpteenth time, rubbing her temples in frustration already knowing her words were falling on deaf ears.

"Breena, I can not stand this," Lancelot whined already getting up. He couldn't believe how good it felt to finally stand on his own two feet, albeit a bit shaky, but standing still.

Breena turned around and sighed when she saw him struggling to stand. "Fine, but only for a few hours and then its back to bed," she stated in defeat as she walked up to him an let him wrap and arm around her for support.

Lancelot grinned triumphantly and kissed her head just happy to have her with him and be able to go outside. "You sure are bossy," he teased causing Breena to just roll her eyes.

As they were making their way out of the infirmary, Tristan and Isolde were walking to them hand in hand which still made Breena smile.

Tristan's lips curled when he saw the pair. He was beyond relieved that his brother was faring well and the look of happiness on the usually bitter Knight's face was certainly a welcoming sight. "Arthur has called a meeting and we were sent to see if you were well enough to attend," he asked looking in between the two.

Breena frowned at Tristan for even suggesting that Lancelot was well enough before she looked up at Lancelot, her frown deepening as she noticed that he was going to comply. "Duty calls," he said looking down at her scowled face reading her look perfectly.

Breena just sighed in annoyance and walked with Lancelot as they followed Tristan and Isolde to the round table. As they entered the room and all in attendance stood, Breena couldn't help but smile at the sight of the table. She remembered when she first saw it, the legend all across Britain; she had never felt so privileged in her life to be able to just touch it. It was a symbol, a table that united men in equality, and she was never more proud of her brother for his belief in such freedom.

Arthur and the others all smiled as Tristan and Isolde walked in followed by Lancelot who was clutching to Breena more than what was obviously necessary. "Milking the attention I see," Galahad stated smiling as Lancelot just smirked and tightened his hold on the small woman under his arm.

Breena raised a questioning eyebrow. "Jealous?" she asked, her lips slightly curled in amusement.

Galahad just gave a lazy shrug. "Maybe," he quipped with a playful smirk.

Breena laughed and shook her head enjoying their moment. "Well, I'll be sure to tell Lorna," she replied chuckling at Galahad's paled look while she helped Lancelot sit.

After she gave Lancelot a quick peck on the cheek she flashed the others a smile before she and Isolde turned to leave when Arthur caught her attention. "Breena?" he asked both women turning and waiting for him to continue. "Thank you, but perhaps you and Isolde wouldn't mind staying?" he asked nodding to the table.

Breena and Isolde looked at each other questioningly as the Knights all looked at Arthur then to the two women. Arthur could sense their unease and had to swallow the lump in his throat as he thought of what all this might mean. "Please take a seat," he commanded and motioned for them to sit.

Breena and Isolde turned to face Arthur, each raising an eyebrow at the command but complied. Taking a seat next to Lancelot as Isolde sat next to Tristan both women caught the other's eye before they returned their attention to Arthur. Something wasn't sitting right with them and both knew that this meeting was not gong to end well.

Arthur and the others took their seats as the women sat. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention. "Tristan has informed me that there are Woads who are in the forest just outside the wall," he sated his eyes focused solely on Breena who was currently tracing the makings on the table.

Breena snapped her head to Arthur and without thinking turned to Isolde reacting exactly how Arthur suspected. After the incident with Damon, he knew that there was something not right and hated that he was going to have to find out what it was. He and Tristan watched the exchange closely and nodded to each other that something was defiantly not being told. The others also noticed but said nothing sensing that there was something more going on.

A million thoughts were running through Breena's mind, she barely noticed when Lancelot slipped his hand into hers. Who were they? Were they Woads trying to contact her? Were they Rogues? If they were Rogues, so help the Gods she was going to cut them all down. There was no way it was her father, she would have felt him. Her mind was reeling with questions, possibilities and any explanation as to who and why there were Woads or Rouges outside the Fortress walls.

As the Knights discussed the various reasons why the Woads would be so close, Arthur, Tristan and now Lancelot were watching the two women who were both in deep thought and ignoring the rest of the table's occupants. Isolde would every once in awhile look at Breena whose jaw was tense and visibly clenched.

Suddenly a wave of realization hit Breena as if she had been smacked in the face and her defences went on high alert. "Why did you feel the need to share such information with Isolde and I?" Breena finally asked with nothing but utter seriousness in her voice as her head slowly turned to face Arthur.

Arthur looked at Breena then Isolde, his face remaining emotionless. "We wanted you to be aware if there was an attack on the wall," he lied.

Breena glared at Arthur, her eyes narrowed and calculating as she searched his face. She knew he was lying, she could feel it, and she knew that he was playing her.

By the look on Breena's face, Arthur knew she didn't buy his story but that was the one she was going to get until he figured out whatever it was the girls were not telling them and why there were Woads this close to the Fort.

Isolde watched Breena and Arthur stare the other down as if they were waiting for the other to crack. She too figured out what all this meant and immediately turned to Tristan who had his usual unreadable face, but his eyes were hidden from her by his hair. She knew why he was hiding from her, they were testing them. She got the feeling that it was in fact Rouges who were outside the Fort and if that was indeed the case, it was only a matter of time before they attacked and Breena would be exposed. "Well thank you for your concern," Breena finally said breaking Isolde's thoughts. "Do you suspect they will attack the Fort?" she asked her eyes remaining fixed on Arthur.

Arthur turned to Isolde finally breaking eye contact with Breena and nodded. "It's a possibility. Either they are scouting the area to do an inventory of the Romans or they are planning an attack," he stated returning his focus to Breena.

Breena caught Arthur's stare and met it with her own. She made sure her face and eyes were completely blank as she stared at him while deep in thought. It was now clear as day that it was in fact the Rogues. Her Woads would never attack the Fort. It was suicide since it was so heavily guarded. There were ways to penetrate the wall unnoticed, all the Woads knew, but it was never attempted since only a small group could sneak in unnoticed. These Rogues were obviously sent for a specific purpose and it was evident that they were searching for her. Damn it all to hell she thought as she continued her unwavering staring contest with Arthur.

"Breena?" Lancelot finally brought her out of her thoughts.

Breena snapped her head to Lancelot then to the other Knights who were staring at her with an odd look. "I'm sorry, did you ask me something?" she asked. Lancelot frowned and looked at Arthur not at all liking where this conversation was going, especially since it was plainly evident that Tristan and Arthur were clearly hiding something from the rest of them. He did not like being left out. "Tristan asked if you and the girls would be able to defend yourselves should there be an attack?" he repeated giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Breena knew Arthur and Tristan were trying to get more out of her than they let on. She glanced at Isolde both women sharing the same thoughts. This was happening quicker than she thought and she only had to brace for the blow that was to eventually come. "We are capable," was all she said in reply.

Gawain, finally catching on to where this was going, leaned forward, his arm resting on the edge of the table. "Exactly how capable?" he asked.

Breena gritted her teeth as she attempted to remain calm. "Enough to ensure we don't die," she replied earning a nod from Gawain as he leaned back in his chair and flashed a look to Arthur and Tristan.

Isolde was glaring at Tristan who still refused to meet her gaze. She did not like this at all, they were ganging up on them, on Breena, and she wanted to scream at them.

Breena took a deep breath to compose herself and looked at Arthur, her eyes conveying the distrust and hurt she was feeling. "Any further questions, _brother_," she hissed with a raised eyebrow. Arthur was slightly taken back by her tone and shook his head in reply.

Breena and Isolde both stood faster than they could even blink. "Do you still require your Knight?" Breena asked with a hard tone as she looked between Arthur and Lancelot.

Arthur sighed and leaned forward on the table, pinching his nose in frustration. He knew he stepped over a line and had angered her but if what he and Tristan suspected to be true...well he was not willing to allow himself to believe that just yet. "Yes," he replied sharply.

Breena ignored the tone and simply nodded before turning to a confused Lancelot. It was not difficult to see the tension between the new siblings. He had a feeling he knew what all this was about, he hadn't forgotten Tristan's voiced suspicions the past months, but surely the scout had some trust since he was now with Isolde and so close to Breena.

Breena bent to Lancelot and gave him a quick kiss. "Come find me when you are done and I will help you back to your room, you don't need to stay in the infirmary," she whispered, Lancelot nodding and squeezing her hand before she pulled away. With that being said, Breena nodded to the others, less Arthur and Tristan, as her and Isolde left the room.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Breena turned to Isolde and grabbed her arm. "Rogues," she stated, Isolde nodding in agreement. "We better get the girls and prepare ourselves for what is to come," she added before both girls hurried to find Kora, Lorna and Vanora.

As soon as the girls had left, Lancelot snapped his head at Arthur who was staring at the now closed doors with a pained expression. "Arthur, what was the meaning behind that?" he demanded as he tried not to wince while he shifted in his seat.

Arthur sighed and looked at Tristan then to Lancelot. "They are hiding something," he replied his tone slightly sad. He was hurt by what all this might mean and slumped back into his chair.

Bors frowned as he looked between Arthur and Tristan who obviously knew more than the others did. "Surely you still don't believe them to be the enemy?" he asked angered by such accusations. The girls, especially Breena, had been nothing but pleasant to them these past months. Besides, Breena was Vanora's trusted friend that in itself was enough for him.

Arthur rubbed his tired eyes. He was having conflicting emotions as well but he couldn't hide his gut feelings. "I don't. But I can't ignore certain signs. There are too many unanswered questions, too many hints to indicate that there is more to their story, to them, that they are letting us know," he replied as he looked at Bors and the others who were all trying not to allow their personal feelings cloud their judgment.

Galahad glared at Arthur. "Since when are they required to share every detail of themselves with us? They have only just begun to get close to us," he stated loudly. He wouldn't allow such accusations to be made against Lorna and the others. He cared deeply for the fiery woman and he did not want that ruined.

Tristan completely understood what Arthur was feeling for he himself felt the same. "Arthur is merely stating the truth. He isn't accusing them of anything, just stating the obvious," he said in his commander's defence earning a nod of gratitude from Arthur.

"They what?!" Vanora snarled as she rubbed a hand down her face. She couldn't believe it, the Knights had cornered Breena and Isolde, the Rogues were threatening the Fort and now they may be exposed, this was going to get ugly.

Breena took a chug of ale to calm her stewing nerves. "It was bound to come out eventually I suppose," she deadpanned as she finished off her mug and demanded another. "With recent attachments made, specific men would be curious as to why we don't allow them certain pleasures," she added flashing a smirk to Isolde as the others all raised an eyebrow in confusion. Isolde only blushed and hung her head as she caught onto Breena's insinuation. She had already been faced with that dilemma.

Lorna cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked causing Breena to laugh. Sometimes Lorna was so clueless.

"Have you forgotten the scars and marks you bare, the ones that cover my body? Lancelot would be slightly suspicious if I told him I didn't want to bed him because I was waiting for marriage. What would he do when Beltane comes around?" she replied, Lorna forming an 'oh' of understanding and kicking herself for being so absentminded.

Kora sighed and downed her own mug of wine, she hated ale. "Well I guess this is the end of the road for us. Once Arthur and the others find out, we are going to have to leave and face reality or have them kill us," she grumbled while looking at Breena sadly. This was their only hope for Breena's protection and she was worried what would happen to her Princess once they returned; nothing but war and bloodshed.

Breena nodded reading Kora's thoughts and felt the tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to leave now, not with the love she found in Lancelot, the brother she found in Arthur and the strong friendships she found in Tristan and the others. She also didn't want to the others to lose their loves.

Vanora grabbed Breena's hand as she continued to drown her sorrows. "Don't worry love, we are all in this together and will face them together," she stated in her motherly tone that Breena couldn't help but smile at and place her other hand over their joined ones.

"Together," she added as each girl put a hand over Breena and Vanora's murmuring their loyalty.

Arthur kept the Knights in their meeting for the rest of the day which infuriated Breena. Did he not know that Lancelot was still recovering? That he himself was still recovering? She thought angrily to herself as she paced back and forth in the tavern that was slowly filling with the nightly rush.

"Breena sit down. They often have long meetings, you know that," Lorna scolded getting irritated with her pacing.

Breena ignored Lorna's outburst and stopped in front of the bar. "I don't care. Does Arthur not realize that Lancelot is still too week? That he himself is recovering?" she spat, her head cocking to the side as each girl flashed her a warning look.

"I am fully aware," Arthur's dry voice came from behind her. At the sound of his voice, Breena spun around to see the Knights all with smirks on their faces and a smug look on Arthur's. "But business had to be tended to," he finished.

Breena clenched her fists and ignored him moving to Lancelot who was leaning on Dagonet. "How are you?" she asked with genuine concern as he wrapped his arm around her and nodded to Dagonet his thanks as the giant left to find Nora.

Lancelot just leaned over and gave her a soft kiss, a smile on his lips as she sighed wrapping her arms around his waist. "Better now. Don't be so hard on your brother," he said softly as he rested his forehead against hers and kissed her nose completely ignoring all that had transpired during their meeting. He would give her the benefit of the doubt until proven otherwise.

Breena just sighed and gave him a nod. "I suspect you want ale before I can convince you to go to bed?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Lancelot chuckled as he stood straight and leaned on Breena. "Yup," he replied and led the two over to their table.

Breena sat perched on Lancelot's lap careful not to rub his wound and couldn't help but smile as Galahad and Gawain each pulled Kora and Lorna to their laps. Isolde and Tristan sat in the corner just watching the group in their usual comfortable silence. Arthur sat at the other end talking with Bors and a newly arrived Dagonet and sheepish Nora.

As she glanced around the table, it made her heart scream in pain to know that soon all of this would come to a shattering halt. She was so torn, she wanted to regret bonding with the Knights but they meant so much to her and she couldn't imagine life without them.

Lancelot looked up at Breena and saw the faraway look on her face as she played with his hand. "What troubles you sweets?" he asked rubbing his other hand up and down her back in soothing circles.

Breena smiled lovingly at him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Just worried for you and the Fort," she replied in half truth. She really was worried about the fort. The villagers were her people, Britons, and if the Rogues attacked, they would spare no one if it meant reaching her. She just hoped that if it came to that, she would be able to save their lives.

Lancelot nodded in understanding. He was use to Breena worrying about everyone and loved her all the more for it. "No need to worry. All will be well my sweets," he replied planting a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose something that she was growing to love more and more.

Breena just gave him a weak nod and yawned. The day had been stressful for her and she wanted nothing more than to escape the noise that was currently being made by Lorna and Galahad who were bickering about Gods know what with Kora and Gawain laughing at them.

Lancelot gave her waist a squeeze as he watched her eyes fight to stay awake. "Come, you look tired and I sure could use some sleep," he advised receiving a nod. Breena helped Lancelot stand, bid their goodnights to the others, and made their way to their rooms.

As they made their way to their rooms, Lancelot's arm draped around Breena's shoulders holding her tightly, Breena couldn't help but feel stressed. Lancelot's room was first and she felt herself reluctant to leave him but at the same time she was worried if she didn't. She knew he would want her to stay, she could tell just by how tightly he had clung to her the entire night, even now, and she did want to stay, oh how she wanted to be with him, but she knew that she couldn't. She felt the signs of a headache coming on and she found herself wanting to scream at how deep she had gotten herself.

As they reached Lancelot's room he could feel her stiffen under his arm and he took it that she was just nervous knowing what he wanted. Leaning down, Lancelot gave her a gentle kiss behind her ear and smirked as she shivered. He wrapped his other arm around her and leaned against the wall pulling her to him and giving her such a kiss, her entire body instantly ignited in pleasure as it deepened and his hands roamed her small body bringing her as close as his still wounded chest would allow. Finally the need to breath forced them to pull away. "Stay with me?" he asked his voice husky with need as he blew on her neck.

Breena let out a gasp of pleasure as he started to trail feather light kisses behind her ear and down her neck. She really, really, wanted to stay but if she did it would only be torture to the both of them. "Lancelot your wound, I—"

He knew she was unsure, he could see the battle in her eyes, and held his fingers to her lips cutting her off. "I don't want to force you to do anything. I just want to hold you in my arms. After so many nights in the infirmary with you lying next to me, I am afraid I can't imagine the nights without you," he confided as he looked into her eyes, his fingers running softly up and down her arms.

Breena bit the inside of her cheek wanting nothing more than to burst. He always said the right thing, reading her feelings and making her feel more alive. "I would like that," she conceded slightly blushing.

Lancelot beamed and led her into the room. His room was larger than hers, of course, but it was very comfortable and she found herself immediately feeling at home since the first time she had been at the fort. Feeling him behind her, she turned around and helped him undress his tunic, her fingers running softly over his flawless body as she unwound his bandaged chest and bathed his wound. She was pleased to see how nicely the wound was healing and planted soft kisses over it before she rewrapped it.

Lancelot built a fire as Breena removed her boots and watched nervously as he just smiled at her and moved to the bed. He made no effort to put on another tunic and just the sight of his body was already making her knees go week. "Are you just going to stare, or join me?" he teased finally breaking the silence, his signature grin on his face as she shut her mouth and moved to the bed and crawled in, letting out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

They laid there in the dark, his arms wrapped around her tiny waste as she traced the various scars on his chest and couldn't help herself as she laid kisses across each one. Lancelot just ran his fingers through her hair and enjoyed her soft touch and sweet kisses that made him tingle with goose bumps. He was going mad with desire as his hands started for the hem of her tunic.

Breena cursed herself as she felt his hands roam. It was her fault really. She had never hated who she was until this very moment. "umm…" she staggered when she caught his eyes that were filled with want as she grabbed his hand from reaching her skin.

Lancelot let out a soft chuckle at her blush and kissed her nose, removing his hand from under her tunic. "I am sorry, forgive me," he said softly as he brought his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Breena wanted to kill herself. Here he thought her to be this small, frightened virgin. How wrong was he. She had been participating in the Beltane rights since she entered womanhood; but she had scars on her body and he would question those no doubt, not to mention as soon as he saw her markings he would know who she was and she wasn't ready for that yet. "Don't be sorry, it is my fault," she exclaimed sadly, rubbing her nose with his.

Lancelot sighed in content. He really wanted to take her, he had never felt such an overwhelming desire to connect with a woman before but what also surprised him was that he was more than happy to just hold her in his arms, have her trail her fingers over his body. All-in-all, he just simply wanted nothing more then to lay there with her until the end of time. "You know I don't deserve you," he whispered as he brought his hand up and started tracing her jaw.

Breena just blinked surprised by this revelation and felt her heart break knowing he really felt that way. Shaking her head softly, she grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. "Lancelot," she paused when she saw the emotion in his eyes, the depth behind his words, and it only killed her more. Leaning over on top of him, making sure not to touch his injured chest, she kissed him deeply hopping that he would understand that he was good enough, that he did deserve love and happiness. "Don't ever think you don't deserve something, especially me. You are good enough, too good in fact," she chuckled as he smirked and gave him a quick kiss before continuing. "So do not ever doubt yourself. Everyone deserves to love, especially you," said softly, her fingers weaving through his hair.

Lancelot just stared into her dark brown eyes, his heart swelling with more love than he thought possible. Unable to form a response, he pulled her down and kissed her softly, his passion only growing as his hands moved to her thighs and gripped them tightly.

Breena let out a small moan as he assaulted her mouth. She could feel her skin burning through her clothing as he rubbed circles in the inside of her thighs with his thumbs. She screamed inside knowing that if she didn't put a stop to it now, she was going to lose all control. Forcing herself to pull away, she leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, I..." she mumbled, her voice thick with lust, as she clutched her eyes shut willing herself to disappear.

Lancelot shook his head and kissed her forehead as he rubbed his hands though her soft, thick hair. "Don't be. I am just happy to have you in my arms," he said quietly, smiling when he received one in return.

Without really thinking about what she was about to say, Breena took a leap of faith. "Lancelot," she bit the inside of her cheek as he rubbed the back of his knuckles down the side of her cheek waiting for her to continue. "I...I love you," she professed so quietly, he thought he imagined it. He couldn't help himself as he froze, his hand slowly sliding down her face as he tried to digest what she just told him.

Breena felt as if the room was closing in on her as he just stared at her. She waited though hopping that he would realize what she just said. She didn't expect a reply, but she thought that perhaps he would say something. As he continued to look at her with the most unreadable expression she couldn't help but feel her stomach drop and the tears form.

Letting out a laboured sigh in order to keep back the sob that wanted to escape, she crawled off of him. "I'm sorry that I put you in this position," she said dryly before leaving the room with a stunned Lancelot still lying in bed trying to contemplate what had just happened.

He did care for her, he was sure he loved her, but why hadn't he replied? He hadn't really ever told a woman he loved her and actually meant it. He stared at the now closed door and hated this new feeling of loneliness. The room actually started to feel cold and ridged without her in it. Cursing to no one in particular, he rolled over and willed sleep to overtake him before he killed himself. Damn Arthur and Tristan and all the doubts they were putting into their minds.

_Okay, let me know what you think. I am not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I needed to set it up though for the next chapter which is when things really take off. Hope you liked it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, so glad that everyone liked the last chapter and thank you to those of you who reviewed and your kind words. Keeps me going!_

_Okay, so I had this and the next chapter together but it was a bit too long so I broke them up. I hope you like this chapter since from now on it will really take off and with drama and action. _

Breena left Lancelot's room and let out a shaky breath as she slumped against the wall and hung her head in her hand. What had she just done? She couldn't believe she confessed that she loved him. She had never felt anything for anyone the way she felt for Lancelot. All these feelings were so new and overwhelming for her. She knew though that over the past few months he had branded her and she knew that no matter what happened when her true identity was exposed, she would never feel for anyone the way she felt for Lancelot.

She sniffed and leaned straight up as she stared at the ceiling. She couldn't go through this again. She couldn't keep lying to them anymore, not after what she had just done. She turned to look at Lancelot's door as she pushed away from the wall and composed herself. She had hopped that he would have come after her and at least tell her that perhaps he could love someone like her. Who was she kidding she screamed to herself, he didn't even know the most important part of her; besides, she knew what he was like before she came into his life. Even now, she knew he was struggling with committing himself to her. How could she think a man like him could love her? Tearing her gaze from his door slow, hot tears managed to fall down her face as she made her way back to her room.

Normally Breena was a leader, confident, fearless, a strong warrior... she was the Black Princess, a woman who didn't give a damn about silly situations involving a man and woman. She enjoyed the pleasures a man could give but as she made her way to her room and her mind tormented her, this new feeling of love was starting to make her feel physically ill.

Breena avoided the world the next day. She locked her door and ignored the constant knocks and pleading voices that came from everyone. Soon though, the confinement of the walls started to feel as if they were closing in on her as she attempted to sort herself out. Unable to take the solitude any longer, Breena unlocked her door and crawled out her window not wanting to run into anyone who may be camping outside her door. She was not in the mood to talk or see anyone's face since it would be clearly evident that she had been crying and had not slept.

Isolde, Lorna and Kora were practically pulling their hair out as each of them paced the tavern glaring at anyone daring to approach them. None of them could find Breena, not even the infamous scout Tristan. Isolde had found Breena's room empty and had not let any of them have peace until she was found. Now it was well into the night and still, no Breena. There were no longer any customers at the Tavern, Vanora had remained stubborn and was still out roaming the Fort with Jols looking for Breena, while the others all congregated and tried to figure out where she could have gone.

Lancelot was just as much of a wreck, if not worse, than the three women. He had never felt so miserable in all his years at the Fort, his heart still constricted at the thought of his actions. He had not meant for Breena to walk out on him. He had the words to say to her but for some reason they just wouldn't come out. He had spent the entire day outside her door but got nothing. Now she had vanished right in front of them. He was in utter shock that no one could find her, even Tristan, and that fact alone amazed him.

Kora stopped her pacing unable to take it anymore. "That's it," she exclaimed before she stormed up to Lancelot and grabbed the front of his tunic pulling his face inches from hers. "What the bloody hell did you do?" she demanded, her eyes glaring into his ignoring his obvious wince of pain as she shook him.

Lorna and Isolde were right behind Kora not at all caring how it looked. Right now there were more important things than caring what the Knights thought of their behaviour. "You were the last with her," Lorna added as she raised a demanding eyebrow waiting for him to explain himself.

Lancelot stunned by the violent outburst by the girls hung his head in sham. "I…she…" He couldn't tell them. Not in front of everyone. Bors alone would never let him live it down.

Kora fumed and shook him again with more force. "What did you do?" she screamed, tears threatening to fall. If he did anything, which she assumed he did, she was going to kill him.

Arthur and Tristan shared a quick look before he jumped to his feet and pried Kora's hands off Lancelot shoving her to Gawain who wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from lunging at Lancelot again. "Kora, calm down," Arthur ordered. He could feel the fear emanating from the three women and he couldn't help but absorb it. Was there really something to fear from Breena going missing?

Kora glared at Arthur not at all heading his command. "Don't you order me around Arthur," she yelled squirming in Gawain's arms.

Gawain gave a frantic look to Arthur then turned back to Kora and tightened his hold on her. "Kora love, you have to calm down," he pleaded wondering why she and the others were acting like Breena's life was in danger.

Kora growled under her breath, two seconds from hurting Gawain if he didn't release her. "Do not tell me to calm down," she seethed looking up into Gawain's face. "He was the last to see her and hasn't said a damn thing about it," she hollered nodding to where Lancelot sat stunned as he watched Kora's outburst.

Tristan had remained silent the entire time and couldn't understand why the girls were reacting like this. He was annoyed he couldn't find Breena...that never happened. He could find anyone and anything. He was also disturbed by the fact that Isolde hadn't said more than two words to him the entire day. He was even more distressed when he saw the fear in her eyes, the stress that something had happened to their young friend and he found himself worrying for Breena. He was never surer though that the women in their lives were hiding something and that something was focused around Breena.

Lorna, who was normally in the position Kora was in, came to her cousin's defence and stepped into Arthur's face surprising everyone. "She's right," she snarled. "I want to know what happened and I want to know NOW!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Lancelot.

Arthur blinked a few times in disbelief. The girls had never acted this way, ever, and he was stunned. He quickly looked at Galahad who nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around Lorna just as Gawain had Kora and held her tightly. He and Gawain both shared a concerned look as the two cousins breathed heavily as they shared a silent conversation.

Galahad had Lorna's arms pinned to her side and yet she still fidgeted with a strength he didn't know she possessed. "Lorna, take it easy. I am sure Breena just needed some time to herself," he reasoned as he tightened his grip.

Lorna stilled her struggles against Galahad and cocked her head to the side fuming. "She does not just wander off without telling someone, she would never do that; she never needs time to herself unless something is really wrong," she snarled. Who was he to even think of telling them what Breena was feeling? Daft knight she grumbled to herself.

Tristan's head snapped up as he glared at Lorna, his head cocked to the side in question. "How can you be so sure?" he asked dryly. Woman did odd things all the time and with Breena being so young it was not to be ruled out.

Lorna narrowed her gaze and scowled at the normally frightful Knight. "Because we have known her, her entire life and she does not just 'wander off'," she reiterated beyond frustrated with the ridiculous insinuation.

Isolde, who was doing her best to remain calm even though her body was tingling with fear, knew that she had to do something before the situation worsened and blood was spilt. She had seen the looks Arthur and the Knights were exchanging. She had also noticed the looks shared between Kora and Lorna. They did not like being restrained and each one was using the other to calm down before they forced the Knights who were holding them to let go. She was going to regret this, she knew it, but it had to be done. Pushing past Tristan, she stepped to Lancelot and grabbed his face in her hands. "Lancelot," she said sternly but softly, "I need to know exactly what happened. It is very important that we know because it is even more important that we know where Breena is for her life could be in danger," she exclaimed ignoring the gasps from the others around them and the sharp intake of breath from Lancelot. She held Lancelot's gaze and felt the pit of her stomach churn when she saw the look in his eyes. Something did indeed happen between her Princess and the Knight, something big.

Arthur immediately came to Isolde's side and grabbed her shoulders turning her to him. "What do you mean her life could be in danger?" he asked his face showing the panic he felt for such a statement.

Isolde shrugged his hands off. "I do not have time to explain it now," she replied then turned back to Lancelot who was glaring at her to answer Arthur's question. "Please Lancelot, tell me?" she pleaded grabbing his face again so he could see the urgency in her eyes.

Lancelot looked into Isolde's eyes and tried to understand her words. What did she mean Breena's life could be in danger? Now he felt even worse if he was the cause of her disappearance. Understanding that first they needed to find Breena then get answers, he let out a laboured sigh and rubbed his hand up and down the back of his neck. "She told me she loved me," he blurted out feeling again like an utter fool, "and I froze. She then left and I didn't go after her," he replied sadly not looking at any of them. It sounded so much worse now that he had uttered the words and hung his head in his hands as Isolde slowly pulled away and stood straight.

Everyone instantly stood there dumbstruck. Kora and Lorna looked to Isolde who had a sympathetic yet understanding look on her face. "Oh gods," she whispered finally understanding. Breena was heartbroken and knowing her, she most likely was fighting with herself and had indeed 'wandered off'; this was the only situation where Isolde knew that she would do such a thing. She knew that Breena wouldn't be stupid to leave, but she had hidden herself well for it was certain she didn't want to be found.

Isolde turned and met Kora and Loran's look, each woman thinking the same thing as understanding washed over their features. Breena was an emotional woman. She took everything to heart and wore it on her sleeve. Not having ever loved before and the fact she was so young only made the situation worse for her. Isolde wished Breena would have allowed her to help her through this but deep down knew that her young Princess needed to work this out on her own. At least the Rouges could be ruled out and she could relax some.

Lancelot for once was grateful for the silence. "I didn't mean to freeze but she caught me totally unexpected," he finally huffed as he looked up into everyone's understanding faces.

Nora, who was sitting quietly in confusion on Dagonet's lap, looked at him quickly before she reached across the table and grabbed Lancelot's hand. "Do not worry. She most likely just needs time to work out her emotions. She is young and has probably never told anyone she loved them. Just give her time to calm down and then you can tell her how you feel," she said softly as she rubbed his knuckles. Dagoent smiled at Nora's kind words and gave her neck a peck tightening his hold on her waist proud of the woman she was.

Everyone smiled at Nora as Lancelot stared at their joined hands. "I still feel like a bastard," he whispered as he pulled away.

Bors who for once understood the dire need to remain quite decided it was time to add his thoughts. "That you are mate, but woman are woman," he mumbled ignoring the scowls from the four women who were in his presence.

Arthur sighed feeling horrible for Lancelot and his sister but he was worried more about what Isolde had said about Breena being in danger, the very thought of it made his blood run cold. He was about to say something when a familiar scream pierced the air.

The Knights instantly silenced and were on their feet as they all turned in the directing of the screams and saw Vanora running as well as her pregnant self could with Jols. "WOADS…BREENA!" she yelled before she had even entered the Tavern.

The girls knew they weren't Woads and were flying past the Knights as they tried to process what had just been said.

Bors grabbed Vanora as she flew into his outstretched arms. "Van are you alright?' he asked hurriedly, his one hand going to her swelling stomach as his other roamed her body for any injuries.

Vanora swatted him away and pointed towards the stables. "I am fine…help Breena," she yelled frantically unable to form any more coherent words.

Arthur instantly unsheathed Excalibur and turned to Jols. "Jols, what is going on?" he yelled watching the girls retreating backs before he returned his attention to his trusty squire.

"I don't know. We saw Breena walking towards the stables and just as we were about to approach her, Woads came out of nowhere and she started fighting them. We have to…," he didn't need to continue as Lancelot shot past them, Gawain, Galahad and Tristan right behind him.

Dagonet cupped a frightened Nora's face and kissed her lips. "Stay with Van, she will know what to do," he whispered. Nora nodded too afraid to speak and held his hand as long as she could before he too ran off. She didn't understand what was going on but knew that now was the time to try and keep her head.

Bors squeezed Vanora quickly and kissed her temple. "Gather the children," he hollered as he too left, Vanora wrapping her arms around a frightened Nora as the two women watched their retreating backs and praying that they and Breena would all be alright.

Breena was lounging on a rather large branch in the tree just outside the gates. She had been there for some time now, avoiding everyone easily, and grateful for the content feeling she had. She had lived in the open all her life and the Fort was starting to suffocate her, not to mention the fact that she had never felt so humiliated in all her life. This had to stop or she was likely to go mad. What would her mother say if she saw her adolescent behaviour she wondered? She had no doubt that Lancelot felt strongly for her, she could see it in his eyes, but he just stared at her with a blank, unreadable expression. Feeling utterly frustrated with herself, Breena took a deep breath and decided that she was not going to push something she didn't even know was there. She was not going to pine, not going to wallow in her misery and she defiantly would no longer be torn up over a man…she was not going to let her emotions rule her and that was that.

Finally, since the first month she had been at the fort, she started to feel more like herself and was ready to return to life. She actually smirked to herself knowing she was going to face the wrath of three very angry Woads and one equally angry pregnant woman for not telling them where she had gone. She actually didn't know who she feared more. She knew though that Isolde would eventually figure out what was wrong and understand her need for space.

Just as she was about to jump out of the tree, a gust of wind blew into her face and the smell it carried made her motions freeze. She knew that smell: Rogues. Scrambling higher into the tree, she scanned the battlements where she knew would be the weakest since it was farthest away from the watchtower. Sure enough, there they were crawling up the wall. Squinting her eyes, she watched as about 15 of them scaled up the wall, their forms hiding in the shadows invisible to the normal eye, but very visible to her.

Breena cursed them all knowing that the time had come. The bastards had found her out and now she was going to have to kill them. Poor sods she thought as she began to scramble down the tree. A part of her though began to spark alive, a part of her that she had to keep hidden and now she would be able to unleash. It had been months since she had had a good fight and her body began to tingle with excitement.

Breena jumped out of the tree landing soundlessly on the grass below her and ran with the wind through an opening in the wall that she knew of since the gates had long since closed. It was late and everyone would be out for the night, a perfect time to attack. As she made her way through the shadows, she saw the guards at the gates were all fast asleep, typical Romans she thought; however, as she approached them further, she noticed that they were not sleeping but had their throats slit. At least the Rogues got something right, few less Romans she would have to worry about.

She hopped that she might be able to either sneak up behind them and take them one by one or meet them head on before they got to close to the barracks. As she made a dash for the stables, she froze when she saw a very pregnant Vanora and Jols shuffling in her direction calling her name. Her eyes went wide when she looked behind them and saw that the Rouges had heard Vanora's voice and caught sight of her and were ready to pounce having seen their opportunity.

"BREENA, WHERE HA—" Vanora yelled, her arms waving in the air, but didn't finish as a Rouge ran straight for her. Jols of course ran in front of Vanora as she shrieked with every intention of using his body to protect the pregnant woman.

Breena reacted instantly and ran towards the two and did a hand spring flipping herself over the couple. As soon as her felt landed, she did a roundhouse kick to the startled Rouge's head, the sound of his neck snapping echoing into the night.

Breena spun around and grabbed Jols' arm shoving him to Vanora. "Get her out of here," she screamed. Jols wasted no time and grabbed Vanora without words dragging her off in the direction of the tavern to alert the Knights while he tried to process what he had just seen.

Breena spun back around and flashed a feral grin as she stood straight and calm while she eyed the Rouges that were surrounding her. She felt her blood boil as she recognized a few. Her gaze then landed on a particular man and grinned when his eyes went wide no doubt noticing her now black eyes. Breena only deepened her grin and took a battle stance and held out an inviting hand. The man growled under his breath and crossed his arms as he let out a signal for his men to attack.

Letting out a chuckle as a number of Rouges ran at her from all directions, Breena grabbed the first Rouge's arm as he took a stab for her stomach and moved to his side kneeing him hard in the gut before thrusting his sword into another who approached while kicking to her side as another came at her from her side. She then barrel-rolled over the hunched Rouge, who was holding his stomach, taking his sword with her and slitting his throat before lunging under a strike for her head and thrusting her sword into another's gut.

Breena removed the sword in a blink of an eye and took her battle stance as more men now lunged at her, however, Breena was too quick and fast for them as she easily struck down every attempt to maim her.

Breena twirled the sword in her hand, blood splattering around her, after she removed it from the fallen Rogue at her feet and moved to face the man who dared to betray her. "Well, well Princess…seems I should have brought more men," an eerie voice came from the shadows and glancing at the bodies that surrounded Breena. He cared not for any of them since their sole purpose was only to ware her down. He had hopped that with the months he suspected she had been at the wall, she would perhaps be slightly carless and out of practice.

Breena only stood there knowing exactly what he was thinking and felt her body ignite with adrenaline as she tightened her grip. He thought wrong. She was about to reply when she heard shouts coming from behind her.

The Rouge looked past her while she continued her stare on the man as Isolde, Kora and Lorna picked up fallen weapons and stood behind Breena, the Knights surrounding them, swords drawn and pointed at the man who stood with a smirk on his face as they stood in stunned silence eyeing the carnage around Breena.

Bors' eyes were wide in disbelief. "Blood hell woman, did you do all this," he asked already knowing the answer.

Arthur ignored Bors' obvious observation. "Breena what is going on?" he asked in his commanding tone that demanded answers as he looked between her and the obvious Rouge who was still smirking.

Lancelot swallowed hard as he fought his raging emotions. He could not believe what he was seeing. Over a dozen dead men littered Breena's feet and she didn't even have a scratch on her. He wanted to ask if she was alright but he found his voice again momentarily missing. He was just too conflicted to form words.

Breena didn't bother to respond as she turned her head slightly, keeping her eye on the Rouge and gave a small nod to Isolde telling her she was fine. She could feel the feelings of betrayal, hurt, confusion, and wonder illuminating off the Knights but pushed all thoughts aside as she focused.

Isolde understood the gesture and backed up slightly as Breena approached the Rouge and delivered a simple blow to his head which he easily blocked while grinning like a fool and trying to stare her down. Breena backed off and circled the Rouge as he continued his futile attempt to waver her with his sadistic stare. He tried to control his growing fear though as a small smirk formed on her lips and her black eyes made him feel as if he would melt if she continued such a heated gaze long enough.

The Knights stared at the three women who stood stalk still in disbelief then looked at Breena who remained unaffected by their presence. Lancelot was now in a fury and made to move to Breena but was stopped when Isolde moved to him and held her hand up, Kora and Lorna on either side of her. "You will not interfere. Believe me, she is the one who is going to be walking away from this," she said in a tone none of them had ever heard her use, before turning to stand in front of them as if to guard against any further attempts to intrude.

Tristan grabbed Isolde's arm firmly and spun her to face him. "You will explain this," he growled as each of the Knights glared at the three women awaiting an answer while Breena and the man circled each other. Isolde, who had never shown any form of aggression, snapped and flung her arm out of Tristan's hold and stood nose to nose with him meeting his death look with one of her own that made Kora and Lorna smile. "You will never, ever, touch me like that again Tristan," she snarled, her tone and expression telling him and all who heard her that should he attempt it again, she would not let him off so easily.

Tristan couldn't believe it and even though his face showed no reaction to what had just transpired, he was in utter shock and disbelief. Quite frankly, he found it utterly beautiful as he watched the defiant, deadly look in the eyes and on the face of the woman he loved; however, he was not about to stand down and was about to retort when Lancelot beat him too it.

Lancelot glared at the three women nearly going mad and ignoring their cold looks. These were not the women he knew, Breena was not the woman he knew and loved. "What the hell is going on?" he hissed, instantly forgetting about an answer when the man Breena was still circling began to laugh.

"Princess, I am stunned. You keep the company of the Knights?" he asked for them all to hear as he stopped his circling and turned to scan the Knights.

Galahad's eyes went wide as he turned to Gawain and mouthed 'Princess' with confusion. Gawain only shrugged and shook his head sadly. He had a bad feeling that all this was not going to turn out well for either parties.

Breena just grinned, still not taking her eyes off the man before her. "Better then the fool in front of me. What are you doing here Morel?" she snarled as she shifted her weight anticipating anything.

Morel snapped his head at her and narrowed his gaze, pointing his sword in her face. "I have come to deliver you to your betrothed," he informed as if it were the obvious.

Lancelot went pale as soon as the words were spoken. "Breena?" he stuttered as he looked between Morel and Breena. What was going on? He continually repeated.

The Knights, especially Arthur, were beyond confused but enraged at what was now obvious, the girls were Woads and had been deceiving them for months.

Lorna would have normally laughed but instead was infuriated. "You are mad to think we would allow you to do that," she snarled as she took a step forward but stopped when Isolde grabbed her arm and pulled her back into line.

Morel sent Lorna and the others a dark look before returning his gaze to Breena and taking a step towards her. "You have brought an unnecessary war to our people and I will be taking you," he practically yelled his emotions finally peaking.

Breena remained completely still and unaffected by his outburst, smacked his sword out of her face when he got too close. "I would welcome his war Morel. They are the fools for thinking they can challenge us and take our land. I would not marry that man if he were the last living thing on this earth. Do you honestly think the Saxon's wouldn't still attack?" she retorted, her black eyes glaring into him.

Arthur almost chocked with the mention of Saxon's. "What do you mean the Saxon's are going to attack?" he demanded as he stepped forward getting infuriated with being ignored.

Breena again ignored Arthur and remained focused on the pitiful man before her. "They don't care about us, they don't care about me. They just want a prize and an easy in, Morel. Why can't you see that?" she replied, her voice raising as each word left her mouth.

Morel vigorously shook his head not at all seeing the logic in her words. "No you are wrong. They promised to spare our people, our land," he yelled back, the veins in his neck throbbing as his anger rose the more and more they continued their conversation.

Breena had to laugh at that which only infuriated Morel all the more. "You truly are daft then. The Saxon's take nothing but kill everything and everyone. I would not deliver my people to them and will not sell myself to them in the hopes they would spare us knowing full well they won't," she replied knowing that Morel would soon snap. She could see the rage in his face and knew that he truly was deluded.

Sure enough, Morel roared with rage and lunged at her each of the Knights flinching with worry but stopping with wide eyes as they watched Breena effortlessly parry each blow.

"Now…I know you didn't plan this little kidnapping on your own," Breena finally stated after she allowed him to block her blow. Really, she could kill him in a heartbeat but she needed one important piece of information. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but just wanted to make sure.

Morel snarled as he swung his sword for her head which Breena easily ducked and spun away from. "What makes you think that?" he asked, holding his chin high.

Breena laughed seeing some of his ego deflate. "Please, you couldn't lead a pack of rats without instructions," she deadpanned earning a scream of rage from Morel before he lunged at her and began to fight her with a fury. The girls just stood there calmly as the Knights continued to fumble with their weapons nervously.

Arthur had given up his attempt to get answers right at this moment. He didn't know what to feel as he watched Breena run up the wall of the stables and flip over Morel effortlessly, kick out his legs and continue her amazing assault on the man who was barely holding his own.

Breena decided she was having enough and jumped back dodging a swing for her torso and flipped backwards without the use of her hands, causing all the Knights jaws to drop in amazement, even Tristan's. Twirling her sword and grinning at Morel's face, Breena leapt towards him, lunged up and thrust her sword down the side of Morel's neck with such speed he didn't even have a chance to attempt to decipher she had moved. Breena landed gracefully and watched as his sword fell from his hands and fall to his knees before he slumped to the ground dead.

Sighing, Breena dropped her sword and kicked Morel over staring at his lifeless body while shaking her head sadly. The lives Morel had taken by rebelling against her were not worth this. She looked at the fallen Rouges who were once her Woads and felt her heart constrict with pain. To think they were brainwashed so easily was disheartening. These were once her people and they betrayed her trust. They didn't have enough faith in her or believe enough in her to know that she had made the right choice.

The Knights and Jols could only gawk as they and the three women just stood there watching the emotions finally show on Breena's face.

Author was fuming, his weight shifting from one foot to the other, while he clutched Excalibur so tightly his knuckles were white. He still hadn't figured out how he felt. Rage, hurt, betrayal, sadness, it was all so overwhelming his body was shaking. "Breena," he hissed capturing her attention and taking in her eerie black eyes.

Breena turned to the others finally acknowledging their presence and sighed, this was not how she wanted them to find out. "You and the girls had better talk," he snarled before turning around for them all to follow to the council room. The Knights all glared at the girls for a moment, none saying anything as they turned and followed Arthur each of them mirroring their Commander's emotions.

Breena walked to the girls, her eyes returning to normal as her anger simmered. "Well then, shall we?" she asked dryly nodding to where the Knights were walking.

Isolde put her hand on Breena's shoulder and squeezed in silent comfort, Kora and Lorna nodding, knowing that no words could be spoken but that each one of them was there for her.

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okie Dokie peeps, we finally get the answers we have been waiting for. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I really appreciate your feedback. _

Lancelot sat staring at the table, his face contorted with anger, his body ridged and stiff as he tried to calm himself enough to form a coherent sentence. He looked up at the four women who stood at the end of the table, his focus remaining on Breena, her blood clad body now seeming foreign to him. It hurt to look at her. She had betrayed him, all of them, in the worst way possible and he didn't think he would ever be able to get over that. His heart was shattering; everything he held dear about her had been a lie, all a lie.

Breena stood tall attempting to hide the lack of confidence she felt as she scanned the seven men before her. They were all looking at her as if she were the scum of the earth. She knew she deserved this, but were they going to be so close-minded that they wouldn't listen to her explanation? She got that feeling as she looked at Arthur. His face was emotionless but she could see the rage in his eyes, the hurt and betrayal he felt within. Once she focused on Lancelot, she could feel the tears wanting to form. He was plainly showing her the pain and anger he felt. He was telling her that she was now nothing to him. She had to accept this and hope that once they heard her out they would feel differently. Taking a deep breath, she made an attempt to break the unbearable silence. "Arthur, ple—,"

Arthur glared at Breena slamming his fist on the table and cutting her off. "I want the truth from beginning to end and don't you dare lie," he snarled his glare harsh and unwavering. His own heart felt as if it were burning he was in such pain. She was his sister, she had become the family he didn't have and she had betrayed him, lied to him and played him for a fool.

Bors was shaking his head, only Dagonet's firm hand on his shoulder was preventing him from launching across the room and strangling each of them with his bare hands. "You brought my Van into this, my family," he hissed, his face red with anger.

Breena remained unfazed by their anger knowing that it was justified and looked at Bors. "She knew full well what she was getting into. Besides, I would never, ever, allow anything to happen to her or your family, Bors. I would lay down my own life before letting anything happen to them," she replied defensively, her voice strong and firm.

Lancelot completely disregarded anything she just said as he made an attempt to also control himself. "Breena, from the beginning," he demanded deathly low while clenching his fists unable to look at her. It hurt too much.

Breena looked at Lancelot stunned at how he spoke to her. She could feel Isolde, Kora and Lorna move closer to her to offer their silent comfort. They knew she would need it and she was never in her life more grateful for the three of them. She wouldn't be able to do this without them. "I am the Black Princess of the Woads," she stated as if describing the weather.

The looks on the Knights faces were indescribable. They had heard of the Black Princess, her strength, wisdom and beauty. Never in their lives had they thought Breena to be that woman who stood tall and proud before them.

Gawain shook his head in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" he deadpanned. He didn't really know what to think. He was angry, beyond angry, but he knew that there had to be some explanation behind them, some logical reason why they would risk their own lives by coming to a Roman Fort and not just any Roman Fort, but their Fort.

Lorna snorted and rolled her eyes. "Do you honestly think she is?" she snapped earning a scowl from Galahad. Breena flashed Lorna a look to keep quite who in return mumbled under her breath but obediently clamped her mouth shut.

Breena turned to face Gawain, her face dead serious. "I am not kidding," she replied in a tone that left no room for doubt.

Author could not believe it. The daughter of the one man he hated more than anything in this world was standing before him and had made him family. He was going to be sick. "And the others," he asked snidely indicating Isolde, Kora and Lorna.

Breena looked to the three women with a soft, fond expression on her face. "They are my companions" she stated as she smiled at them.

Kora beamed at how Breena always referred to them. "We are her guards actually…bound to her," she added proudly, her chest puffing with pride, both Isolde and Lorna nodding in agreement.

Tristan snapped his head up at that revelation. "What does that mean?" he asked speaking to them for the first time. He was just as angry as the others, but he had better prepared himself for this. He also felt betrayed by the woman he loved. She had manipulated him, used him and he didn't know for the first time in his life what to do. A Woad had claimed his heart and he was furious.

Isolde knew he was beyond angry, she could see it in his eyes as he looked at her with nothing but hate. "We have each sworn an oath to protect her, only breakable by death," she replied just as proudly earning surprised looks from the Knights.

"Or I release you of course," Breena quickly added. She had never liked the idea that they swore their lives to her, silly tradition in her mind. She never once considered making them stay with her their entire lives and deny them the happiness they deserve. Her face fell as she realized she had done just that.

"How do you know my Van?" Bors snapped not caring about some ridiculous bond.

Breena sighed and shifted her weight. "Everything we have told you about ourselves has been true. Vanora's mother brought her to my father when she was near death and spent well over a year with our tribe healing. She and I have kept in touch for years," she replied and watched Bors fume and clench his jaw. "Do not be cross with her Bors. She was never in any danger and we never revealed information about the other. I would never put her in a position as such," she added softly pleading with her eyes for him to believe her.

For some reason, Bors did believe her and nodded. He knew the love Vanora had for the young woman and she would never do anything to endanger her family. Vanora was more vicious than a mother bear when it came to her children.

Galahad had used every ounce of his feelings for Lorna to prevent himself from screaming bloody murder at them. "Merlin is your father," he stated looking at Breena with nothing but disgust and pure loathing.

Breena nodded her hand grabbing Lorna's as she sneered at Galahad. "Yes he is," she answered watching as each of their eyes darkened with anger, especially Arthur's who she knew hated her family more than anything. Taking a deep breath, she hopped that what she was about to reveal might calm the storm. "My mother was Sarmation," she informed and watched as each of the Knights' eyes went wide. "She was taken from her tribe—,"

Tristan cut her off. "Which tribe?" he asked. He suspected as much. Her black hair and darker complexion were dead giveaways. He knew Isolde was part Irish, hence the flaming red hair and pale complexion, but Breena's heritage had always left him wondering.

"Izages," she replied proudly. She may not be from Sarmation but she knew all about it and her tribe, judging by their stares, they knew as well.

Dagonet nodded in reply. The Izages tribe was legendary for their warriors and that certainly explained the way she moved. No doubt her mother taught her well he thought. He looked to Bors who was staring at her with disbelief and he knew that his friend was in no state to take it all in. He looked to the others and concluded the same thing. Tristan and Gawain looked as if they were as torn as he. He could see that Galahad, Lancelot and Arthur were dead set on hating the women they claimed to love. He didn't care that they were Woads, maybe if he didn't known them he would. Yes, he was angry and hurt that they had lied, but he was not going to disregard all the good they had done since being at the Fort. Breena had saved Arthur and Lancelot's lives, she had selflessly helped the inhabitants of the Fort, had introduced him to his Nora, he could at least give her the chance to explain. "Please continue Breena," he said softly motioning for her to go on.

Breena gave Dagonet a small smile knowing that the gentle Knight was giving her a chance to explain herself. She was grateful that at least he was not forgetting the relationship they had formed. "As I was saying, my mother was taken and made a Roman slave over 20 years ago," she deliberately spoke to Arthur wanting him to know just how much her family had been hurt by the Romans. Maybe then he would not be so quick to judge.

"My mother was taken to Rome and sold to a wealthy Roman Lord who was taking her to Britain with him. When their caravan was passing through Woad territory, they were of course attacked. The Romans were killed but my mother had fought with the Woads, in fact saving some, hopping to attain her freedom, which she did. The Woads took her in and she then fell in love with my father. They wed soon after thus resulting in me," she finished, a touch of sadness evident in her voice as she relayed the tale of her mother. The two years her mother had spent with the Romans were nothing but easy and it was hard for Breena to retell it.

The Knights were in silence as they processed this information. They knew woman Sarmations were taken as slaves and they knew for what purpose. They could only imagine what Breena's mother had to go through.

Isolde could see the pain on Breena's face having to talk about her mother and grabbed her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. "She was the one who convinced Merlin and the others not to hate and kill you all. She was the one who told them the details about your enslavement to Rome," she stated earning a gasp from each of the seven men.

Dagonet looked between each girl with shock. "Can you please elaborate?" he asked unable to fathom what they just told him.

Kora smiled at Dagonet. The man was always the level-headed one and she was never more grateful for that. "The Woads had always known you were never fighting for Rome willingly but never knew all the facts, the real reasons," she answered.

Arthur stared at them shocked then in rage. "Then why are so many of these chairs empty?" he growled.

Breena glared back now frustrated with his lack of reasoning. He was being bias. He was not going to give her a chance and it was starting to hurt. "You are not the only one who has lost loved one's, Arthur," she spat back, her tone accusing and harsh.

Arthur's nostrils flared with anger by her tone. "You have betrayed us and you have the nerve to speak to me as such?" he yelled finally letting his emotions get the better of him. "Why are you here?"

Breena's own anger was evident and they all watched as her eyes slowly started to darken. "Because my life was in danger. I had to go somewhere no one would suspect me but the attack on all of you only confirmed they found me out," she yelled back catching Lancelot's eyes and seeing a bit of worry when she mentioned she was in danger. Her heart shattered though when it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Gawain was still trying to process everything and didn't think yelling was going to make the situation any better. "Care to explain?" he asked running a hand down his face. He was starting to get a headache with all this information.

Breena sighed giving a small nod to Isolde who had again grabbed and squeezed her hand to calm down. "The Saxons have wanted our land for years. They heard of me and tried to convince my father of a union. I married their leader and they would spare us." She paused and watched as each of the men just blinked at her.

Lorna huffed still angered by the ridiculous proposal. "Like that was ever going to happen," she grumbled. Breena was just a trophy to them. The famous Black Princess would be an admirable conquest.

Breena nodded at Lorna's words before she continued. "Of course my father would do no such thing. The Saxons don't care about me or my people. They only want me for who I am and what I represent. They would use me for leverage to get close to us and then kill us all." She again paused letting her words sink in. "We are the only threat to them on this island. They don't care about the Romans but know we will fight them right down to the very last man," she stated firmly, her voice holding the promise behind the words she spoke. If a Saxon marched on her land, she would be at the front of the lines ready and willing to kill them all.

Arthur was slightly unnerved by the mention of Saxons but decided to put that off. "It still does not explain why you are here and why my Knights were attacked and nearly killed because of you," he snarled, his tone accusing her for the entire incident. He was blaming her for his and Lancelot's near death.

Breena winced at the look of pure loathing on his face. She could see the others soon follow as they began to piece everything together. "There has always been a rival between the Rouges and Woads. A group have rebelled and joined the Rogues convincing them to launch an uprising against my father and me. They feel that I have handed our people over to the Saxons and are convinced that if the ship me off, their lives will be spared when the Saxons no doubt invade. There have been numerous attempts such as the one you just witnessed to kidnap me and that is why I had to leave. We were unaware of who was leading them but Morel just confirmed who it is and now they will be hunted down and punished for their treachery," she vowed, her face showing the anger she felt.

Now it was the girls turn to be confused as each one turned to look at her with a questioning look. "His older brother Jaden is the only one stupid enough," she answered having read their looks. The Knights all watched the rage and fury spread over Isolde, Kora's and Lorna's faces as they absorbed this new information. Jaden had an obsession with Breena and had never forgiven her or Merlin for denying him when he propositioned for Breena's hand in marriage. He was unstable and power hungry. He was obviously willing to do anything to obtain it.

Author stood in resolve no longer wanting to hear more. "Good, now you can leave," he stated dryly nodding to the door. "I want you all out. You put this entire Fort, my men, their families in danger…You should be grateful I don't have you hung for this," he all but yelled.

"We did not," Breena pleaded, the hurt from his words showing. "Brother, you mu—,"

Arthur's eyes widened with rage, his face turning crimson, "Do not call me that," he hissed venomously. "You are nothing to me but a Woad and I _never_ want to see you, any of you, again," he snarled ignoring the wince of pain his words caused Breena.

The girls all snarled at Arthur as the Knights watched the water build in Breena's eyes. She shifted her gaze to look at Lancelot who quickly looked away refusing to look at her. He had remained deathly quite the entire evening not trusting himself if he spoke for surely he would react the same as Arthur. He knew that his silence was enough for her to know that she was now nothing to him.

She was hurt, deeply. Arthur and Lancelot had not listened to what she had told them, were obviously not going to allow her to continue, and were completely ignoring the relationships they had built. She scanned the others who were all starring at her and the girls with the same look of distrusts and hurt. So this is how they truly felt. She was just a 'Woad' to them. That was it for her and just as quick as the emotion showed on her face it was gone. The girls looked at her sadly knowing what had just transpired would affect her the most and they feared what was to become of it.

Arthur glared at Breena unnerved by the tense silence. "Out!" he again yelled, pointing to the door.

The girls all looked around the room one last time. Isolde glared at Tristan never more hurt in her life as he refused to look at her as well. She tried to understand their view and couldn't overly blame them, but they had come to know the girls and she thought care for them. Tristan had told her he loved her. She should have known his stupid pride would get in the way of logic. Kora and Lorna received the same hurt looks from Gawain and Galahad and both cousins had tears forming in their eyes as the men they loved turned away.

Breena cast one last look to Lancelot, the pain and hurt on his face cutting her like a knife. "I am sorry," she said directly to him but received nothing in response. Nodding and feeling her own hurt, she turned and led the girls out the doors without another look to any of them, her heart shattered forever.

Breena and the girls wordlessly went to their rooms and gathered what little belonging they had before they left the barracks. When they reached the gates, Vanora, Nora, and Jols came running up to them.

Vanora stopped directly in front of Breena and stared into the younger woman's hurt, pain filled eyes. She understood what had happened in the council room and threw her arms around her friend, tears streaming down both women's cheeks as they clung to each other. "You are leaving?" she sniffled in Breena's ear. Breena only nodded unable to talk now that the tears had started and tightened her hold around the older woman. She didn't want to leave Vanora, she didn't know when she would get to see the older woman again, if she would get to, and it only made the pain worse. Vanora was an older sister to her and she couldn't bear not being able to see her.

"I am going to beat them all," Vanora snarled pulling away and sniffing back her own tears as she wiped Breena's tearstained face earning a laugh from everyone knowing full well that the pregnant woman's furry was going to be unleashed later.

Breena took a deep breath and smiled at Jols and Nora who she assumed had been filled in by Vanora. "I am so sorry for putting you in this position," she said softly tuning back to Vanora.

Vanora shook her head and grabbed Breena's face. "You did no such thing. I would do it again," she reiterated, the four Woad women smiling at her loyalty and friendship.

Breena pulled her into another embrace. "We must leave but take care of yourself and say goodbye to the children for me," she sniffed as she thought of the Twins. "And do not worry, I will continue to watch them," she stated sadly as she moved so Kora, Lorna and Isolde could say their goodbye's.

Jols smiled at Breena before he too pulled her into a hug. "Vanora told us and I am sorry for all that has happened," he whispered hopping that she would know he understood. He knew all about the Black Princess, the good she had done for the Woads and what she as Breena had done for the Knights and the people of the Fort. He was honoured to know her. He knew how the Knights were feeling and could sympathize with them but he was determined to remain neutral in the situation.

Breena pulled away and smiled at Jols but looked at him and Nora with a questioning look wondering if they really accepted her.

Nora, having understood the look, pulled Breena into a hug. "We are your people too Princess," she said softly as she pulled away and tucked a piece of silky black hair behind Breena's ear. "We can only try to understand what you have gone through and the difficult decisions your position forces you to make," she smiled at the four women who were gaping before her. "I am honoured to have met my Princess and want you to know that I love you just as much as I did before I knew who you were and despite what they all just said, they do too. Just give them time and they will come around," she said wisely knowing they would know who she was referring to.

They all just stood there and blinked at the normally quite woman and the kind words she just said. Pulling her into a hug, Breena kissed both cheeks as she pulled away. "Thank you Nora. I am just as honoured to have you for a friend. Take care of Dagonet, he cares for you very much," she replied not letting on that she highly doubted the fact that the Knights would ever accept her again. Nora nodded with tears in her eyes. She was never one for goodbyes and she was going to miss her new friend. She had helped her confess her feelings for Dagonet. She was going to miss her and the others terribly.

Each of the girls hugged Nora before they bid Vanora and Jols all one final goodbye and left with heavy hearts. They did not know what would come, what had transpired while they were away, but each of them knew they did not regret the time they spent with the Knights. The three women followed a few paces behind their Princess who had never looked so shattered in all the years they had known her. Each shared a worried look hopping that she would be able to move on and accept the love she had lost although they knew such a thing would never happen.

After Vanora could no longer see the four Woads, she turned to the other two, her face clearly showing the anger she felt. Grabbing Nora's hand, she dragged the other woman towards the council room with every intention of ripping a few heads off.

Jols watched the two women before looking at the ground that only hours ago was littered with bodies. He had taken the liberty of cleaning the scene before every Roman in the Fort was on high alter and wanting heads. He still didn't know how they had not been alerted despite the few that had their throats slit. He was glad though for he knew that Breena's identity was more important plus it could have been bad for Arthur and the Knights if word spread that they had befriended the Woad Princess. Running a tired hand down his face, he turned and headed for home hopping that both sides could overcome this.

"YOU FOOLS!" Vanora screamed as she flew open the doors to the council room startling them all.

Dagonet looked up shocked at the sight of Nora but pulled out the chair next to him as she scurried past a fuming Vanora and sat next to him, grabbing his hand and giving it a loving squeeze. She could see the pain and frustration on his face and knew that he was torn. Dagonet returned the gesture and gave her a faint smile knowing she would know he was grateful she was here.

Bors flew out of his chair, pointing an accusing finger at his lover. "Don't you dare blame this on us woman. You lied to us, to me," he yelled back, the hurt evident on his face for her part in this.

Vanora took the necessary steps towards him and slapped him across the face. "I am sorry my love, but it was in everyone's best interest that our relationship be kept a secret. Besides, her life was in danger and I was not about to let anything happen to her. She would never allow anything to happen to me, the children or any of you, you know this," she growled unaffected by the anger etched in his hard features. "Now sit down before I make you," she hissed in a tone that made him instantly sit.

Lingering her gaze on her lover for a moment, she turned to face the others scowling at them all. "How could you throw them out? After all they have done for you?" she snapped her palms resting on the edge of the table as she leaned onto it. Her pregnant self was tired and sore, but she was not about to let them get away with this.

Galahad just gawked at Vanora. "You mean put this entire Fort in jeopardy? Be the leader of the very Woads who have killed our brothers and tried to kill us? How can you be friends with her, with them?" he yelled as he glared at Vanora.

Vanora went wide-eyed as she stared at Galahad and took in what he just said. They hadn't let her explain that part, she should have known. Stupid men she grumbled to herself. "Do you have any idea what you are saying?" she asked calmly as she took a seat next to Bors. Judging by the blank looks she was getting, they clearly didn't. "The Fort has never been safer with her being here," she said answering her own question.

Lancelot's jaw was clenched in anger as he tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest. "Did you fail to miss this evening's prior event?" he asked sarcastically not at all in the mood to listen to the woman before him.

Vanora glared at that arrogant man wanting nothing more than to clobber him along with the others. "You didn't give her a chance to tell you, did you?" she asked ignoring Lancelot's statements.

Arthur sighed in defeat and slumped back in his chair rubbing his eyes. "What are you getting at Vanora?" he asked beyond tired; he was not in the mood for this either.

Vanora sighed and looked at all their tired, hurt faces. She had to admit that she did feel for them. She understood that they would feel betrayed and hurt but she had hopped that they would at least give Breena and the ones they loved a chance. "She told you of her mother and how she was Sarmation?" she asked receiving numerous nods. "She told you her mother had been the one to inform the Woads of your enslavement to Rome?" she asked again receiving another series of nods. "Well think about this, when was the last time you were attacked by Woads?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten all ready?" Gawain asked staring at her as if she had grown another head.

Vanora rolled her eyes; truly they were dumber than she thought. "No Gawain, you were attacked helping Romans who were being attacked. Actually, it was the Rouges who were attacking. Breena assumed they attacked in an attempt lure her out. When she didn't come to help you, they knew she was at the Fort and thus the reason behind their attack tonight to try and capture her."

Tristan's head was starting to pound with all this new information. "What do you mean, help us?" he asked feeling his stomach churning at what this might mean.

Vanora smiled at Tristan knowing that he would be the first to put all this information together. "Like I asked, when have you all been attacked specifically?" she reiterated and watched as the Knights all tried to recall a time when the Woads had singled them out.

Vanora nodded triumphantly when she got no response. "Breena's mother didn't know any of you but she was a Sarmation and refused to take up arms against you. As Queen, she was able to convince the Woads to do the same. When Breena took power and became leader of the armies after her mother died, she was even more adamant than her mother that none of you be attacked," she said proudly as each of the Knights jaws dropped in shock.

Lancelot felt as if he had just been winded. "How did her mother die?" he asked quietly hoping that a Knight was not the cause of her death.

Vanora stared at Arthur who cocked his head to the side in confusion as to her hostile stare. "Romans attacked a village for the elderly and young, Irma, that was Breena's mothers name, was there healing and they killed her in cold blood," she stated dryly watching as his face paled.

"Breena followed you on almost every mission to try and make sure nothing happened. She despised the fact you were forced to fight for a Rome you hate and wanted to do whatever she could to ensure you returned to your homes. When you were fighting the Celts, she and the girls were there helping as best they could. Breena wouldn't risk her Woads since you were not their kin, but Kora, Lorna and Isolde always followed her and fought regardless," she added softly her heart going out to each of the men who were all now slumped in pain as they no doubt felt their previous actions were far too rash.

Tristan's mind whirled at the mention of the specific battle. He remembered seeing arrows flying out of the woods, particularly black arrows. "Does she shoot black arrows?" he asked already knowing the answer. It had haunted him these past few years wondering who the marksmen was and why they had helped. He had also admired their precision and aim for every arrow had flown true.

Vanora smiled knowing that he had figured it out. "She does," she answered, everyone now looking between the two in question.

Tristan sighed and flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes. "I remember the battle, it was the one where we lost Kay and Percival," he stated looking at each of the solemn faces as the others remembered the horrible day. It was the last time they had lost a Knight and it still hurt. "They were there. I saw arrows, Breena's black arrows, coming from the woods and have always wondered who it was that was helping us," he explained as the others all tried to recall such details.

Vanora nodded. "She mourned for them you know," she said softly knowing the subject was still painful, "They were her people as well and she felt it her duty to help you."

Author had never felt so wretched. Had he acted to rash? Too judgemental? He had thrown her out without allowing her to truly defend her actions. "But the Knights that fell to the Woads," he stated defensively in an attempt to grasp onto any reason to justify the girls were the ones in the wrong.

Vanora sighed and shook her head. "Every time you came, they left. It took years for Irma and Breena to convince the Woads not to hate you. Not to kill you when you were killing them. She never fought any of you, none of the girls have. And if it makes you feel any better, every Knight that fell to a Woad that wasn't out of self-defence, was taken care of by Breena personally," she informed. Feeling beyond tired, she stood and stared at them all. "You should all think long and hard about who betrayed who," and with that she left them feeling even more distraught.

_Sooooo, whatcha think?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Don't hate me. I know I told some of you that I would have this chapter out the other day, but it just wasn't doin it for me. So, I ripped it apart and I have to say that I am much more satisfied. So…I hope this means that you really, really like it._

_Thank you to all of you who took the time to review, it means a lot._

Breena stood tall and confident next to her father staring over her warriors, their blue painted bodies poised and ready for battle. Three years they had been fighting Jaden. Three years innocent Woads have had to die all because of him and his sadistic ideals. Three years she has had to stress over the Knights, forced to keep an extra eye on them, forced to continue to bare an overwhelming amount of pain deep within her heart. It was all Jaden's fault she had concluded long ago and he was going to pay dearly for it. She was now so close to finding him her body constantly tingled with excitement knowing soon she would personally take out three years of pent up anger on him.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and faintly smiled at Isolde who was crouched petting one of the wolves while Lorna and Kora stood next to her bickering about nonsense. She could tell her three most faithful companions missed their Knights terribly, each hurting in their own way. She knew they tried to hide their own individual pain from her, not wanting to come across as somehow betraying her. The truth was she felt she had betrayed them. She knew she had, and it only added to the pain and guilt that plagued her.

She also didn't fail to notice the Knights changed demeanour when out on missions, she knew they were suffering as well. She would always watch their downcast faces after battle when they noticed her black arrows, her signature. They would scan the woods with nothing but hope of perhaps seeing her or one of the others. She had almost revealed herself many times when Lancelot's gaze would linger the longest, his dark eyes staring into the woods as if he could see her, could feel her, but her hurt always extinguished those thoughts when she would replay the words that were spoken, or left unspoken, to her that painful night. It was painfully hard to watch them; the first time it had stung liked a thousand arrows piercing her heart and despite all the time that had gone by, it has only intensified.

Merlin, who was standing patiently beside his daughter, watched the emotions play across her face. He knew where her mind had led her, as it always did, and it saddened him to know she was so plagued. "Breena now is the time," he instructed softly bringing her attention back to the present.

They had almost eradicated the Rouges and had finally tracked down Jaden's first in commanded, Rowan. Rowan had managed to kidnap Guinevere while she and a group of her men were tracking Saxon scouts. Breena was in a rage Merlin had rarely ever seen when word reached them. She had torn half the country apart trying to find her cousin, only to be left with nothing. Rowan was as good as dead when Breena was through with him. He smirked to himself over his daughter's loyalty. She was a force to be reckoned with when angered, especially when her family was involved, and he didn't pity the man one bit.

Breena instantly cleared her head, her features returning expressionless as she turned and nodded in response. "There is a Roman caravan approaching with a Bishop," she explained as she unsheathed her swords to gaze over the flawless metal, a habit she had to ready herself for battle. They were her 'security blanket' in a sense. She felt almost naked if they weren't attached to her in some way. She was more than capable of handling herself without them, but her mother and father had designed them together especially for her. Her twin double-edged short swords were perfect for her arm length and size. The pommels were thick braded rings of silver and brass, the steal grips were wound with hard black leather that had been perfectly moulded to fit her grasp after years of use, the guards were solid silver which were slightly pointed instead of traditionally rounded and etched with a mixture of Sarmation and Gallic symbols signifying who she was. They were immaculate, her pride and joy and most importantly, a piece of her mother and father fighting with her at all times.

Her desire for twin swords had actually been inspired by Lancelot. Ever since she had seen him when she was young handle the blades effortlessly, she was determined to be just as good; though she would never admit that to anyone. She sighed disgusted with herself for once again straying to painful memories. She didn't know why she couldn't give him up, or any of them for that matter. Why she could just let go…well, she knew why and it ate away at her, slowly consuming her to the point where she didn't know if she could ever recover.

Merlin nodded and smiled as she scanned over the blades, fully aware of what was going on in that mind of hers. He knew, he always knew. "I assume that the Knights will be sent to escort and Rowan will be targeting them," he exclaimed looking at his daughter for her predicted reaction. That was why they were here. They knew who the Bishop was and how important he was to Rome. Jaden and Rowan would be fools to pass up the opportunity to attempt to kill two birds with one stone.

Breena stood there stock face, jaw clenched, eyes slowly darkening while gripping her swords so tightly her knuckles turned white. A whine below her and a pawing at her ankles brought her attention down Arwain who had immediately sensed her anger. Smiling down at his calculating grey eyes she sheathed her swords and gave him an affectionate pat on the head.

Breena took in a deep breath to clear her mind and focus her anger on Rowan; she really hated that man. Receiving a quick nod from Isolde, Kora and Lorna, she turned to her warriors who immediately straightened realising it was time. "As you know, there is a Roman Bishop travelling towards Hardens wall," she paused and smirked as her warriors rolled their eyes at the mention of the Bishop. "We are all here because we expect to meet the Rouges, especially Rowan. It is imperative that he be left for me. We may receive a visit from the Knights and as you all know, none of them are to be harmed," she reiterated, all the warriors nodding obediently. "Some of these Rouges were once our fellow Woads," she paused as she scanned each of them, each face contorted with rage, "I do not want to lose any of you while they pay for their treachery," she said sternly igniting their adrenalin.

Merlin watched all the Woads nod and beamed with joy, she was a true leader. He didn't think there was or ever would be a time where he didn't beam with pride that she was his daughter. She was a vision of the Goddess, her mother in everyway. The woman she had become had by far surpassed his expectations. She was undefeated, no one could best her and her style of fighting was unique to all. The Woads loved her and followed her willingly into any battle, honoured to be fighting with their Princess. She was their link, without her one was not able to hold the other. She brought the people together and was the one who was going to lead them to Arthur. He just hopped that when he told her that he lived to see another day.

Nothing ever eased Breena's pain no matter how hard she fought to distract herself. His heart hurt for her. He could feel the hurt and pain in her heart even now. The day she had returned to the Woads was a day forged into his memory. She had come back a changed woman, talking nothing about her feelings or emotions, but instead devoting herself into training and the war with Jaden, hunting him all across Britain. She tried to hide her heart behind her black exterior, but it was there. He could see it in her eyes whenever the Knights were mentioned, whenever she left to ensure their safety across the land and even more so when she returned. He sighed tiredly, just when they were so close to ending the war with the Rouges, the Saxon's show up and now they had a new war to fight. There would come a time when there was not physical battle to be fought and he wondered how long Breena would run from herself, how long it would take for her to realize she had the power to fix her broken heart.

Breena held her father's gaze for a moment, his eyes telling her to be careful. Leaning up to give him a reassuring peck on the cheek, she turned to the girls and nodded to move out.

Arthur and the Knights chatted dryly as they watched the carriage that held the papers declaring their freedom. As much as they tried to seem eager, which they no doubt were, all were consumed with mixed feelings. This would mean the end of their service, the end to the dark and dreary lives they were forced to live and the end to wondering each day if it would be their last. As must as each of them wanted to be excited over these facts, there was a heavy burden that weighed down each of them, some more than others, but each still suffered.

Not a day would go by where Lancelot, who was often joined by Tristan, Gawain and Galahad, wouldn't stand at the top of the battlements and stare into the woods with a look of pure longing. They would all stand in miserable silence not able to bring themselves to discuss the conflicting emotions that plagued each of them. Arthur would often observe from the shadows, watching as his men pined for the women he himself ached to see, one woman specifically. The woman who for a brief time brought light to his dark world, the sister he had quickly made and so carelessly thrown away. His heart ached everyday with emotion, constantly in battle over who really betrayed who.

Lancelot had hardly spoken to Arthur for months after Breena left. He loved Author like a brother but felt torn between his loyalties. He wasn't sure he agreed with throwing the girls out so hastily, which only led him to hate himself all the more for how he reacted. He had just sat there letting his pride and emotions get the better of him. He had willingly let her leave thinking she was nothing to him which was farthest from the truth. The pain in her eyes when she looked at him that one last time still haunted him, leaving him cold and bitter not only to himself but to those around him.

Tristan withdrew more into himself, hardly speaking to any of them anymore. He still performed every task asked of him to perfection, but no one missed the intense longing in his eyes whenever they were out on missions.

Galahad was angrier than normal only able to be calmed by a quick tongue lashing from Gawain who himself was also torn between his loyalty to Arthur and his still evident feelings for Kora.

Dagonet, like the others, remained torn between his loyalty to Arthur and the friendship he had with the Woad women. He had chosen his side and it was only the love of Nora that was able to ease his troubling guilt. She was just as heartbroken over the entire situation as the rest of them. He was fortunate to have married her a year later, yet still to this very day it was no secret that the young woman continued to mourn for her lost friend and it hurt him knowing that.

Bors had been the one to voice his feelings the most regardless of what they were, but a quick word from Vanora always put him in his place. In fact, the redhead never let any of them forget the friend she had lost due to their pride. Vanora and Nora did bond though over the whole ordeal; in fact, the pair had forged an unbreakable friendship.

The Knights did pay particular attention to the rumours about the Black Princess, about Breena. It was difficult for them to think of her that way, the undefeated warrior who was both loved and feared by all. The people whispered about her beauty, her black eyes that meant death to those who held her wrath and yet had the heart of a Goddess. Just by the way the people spoke of her left no doubts that she was loved by the British people for she had not only brought balance to the Woads and Britain's, but also to the Sarmation Knights; sadly though, they had all come to realize this too late.

Tristan continued to sit in silence as the others spoke around him, his eyes never leaving the forest. Despite the fact that the others didn't feel their presence was overly needed having long ago accepted that Breena would not attack, he was not so convinced; the forests dark, strained silence and the eerie fog looming over the valley only made his skin crawl further. It was not her he was concerned with but the Rouges. It was not long after Breena and the girls had left the Fort that word had spread like wildfire of the war between the Woads and Rouges. They had had a few skirmishes themselves with the Rouges but every time they saw the arrows, the black arrows, always aimed true taking out any enemy that was threatening to end one of the Knights lives.

While the others continued their idol chatter, their conversation was soon interrupted when an arrow shot out of the woods piercing threw a Roman's neck and knocking him off his horse, his steeds startled cry echoing throughout the entire valley. "Rouges," Tristan yelled having recognized the different coloured men as they swarmed out of the dense forest like locus. They looked truly digesting, dirty bodies caked with blue and black Woad paint and filthy yellow teeth always barring viciously like a rabid dog.

Arthur sighed and looked at his six Knights then to the many men who were continuing to swarm out of the woods. They were greatly outnumbered and he knew this was not going to go easy for them…Breena had to be close by and for once, he knew they really needed her. "Knights!" he yelled unsheathing Excalibur as a command to attack. He raised the flawless blade in the air, the metal glistening in the sun, as he delivered a gentle kick into the beast beneath him who obediently launched into a canter, the Knights flanking in their V formation as they made their way down the hill to where the Rouges were quickly overpowering the Romans.

Breena watched the Rouges attack the Romans, perhaps she would let them kill a few before she intervened; however, as soon as the plan entered her mind, she was forced to dismiss it as the ever valiant Arthur came into view, each of the Knights flanking him. She felt her body ignite with nerves knowing that this time she was going to have to face them. She had tracked Rowan for too long and she couldn't risk the Knights or she dare say a Roman killing him before she got what she needed. Pushing away all the pent up feelings she had, she turned to the three women next to her who were watching the Knights. "Well ladies, ready to have some fun?" she asked with an evil grin, her eyes starting to darken as her body prepared itself for the ensuing battle.

"Lead the way Princess," Kora exclaimed excitedly with a grin, her sword twirling with anticipation. She knew what this would mean for Breena, for them. It would be hard for her to see Gawain and not want to hit and kiss him all at the same time; she could only imagine what Breena must feel. But, as usual, she would stand faithfully and proudly behind her Princess, her friend, her sister.

Breena received equal grins from Isolde and Lorna and let out a chuckle. "Woads," she yelled as she jumped to her feet, unsheathed her blades and lead the others out from their hiding towards the fray, attacking from the opposite direction of the Knights hoping to lead the fight away from them.

Lancelot swung his leg over his stallion and pushed himself off running full speed into the Rouges without missing a beat. He ducked easily as one took a carless swipe for his head while kicking the Rogue's legs out from under him and thrusting his sword into the man's side as he fell to his knees. Removing his blade, he looked up slightly started when he heard what sounded like a battle cry…coming from a woman. "Did you hear that?" he yelled to Arthur who cast him a confused look as he cut down a Rouge with his sword.

Before Arthur could question Lancelot, he turned his head waiting for another Rouge to take the place of the now dead one that lay at his feet only to be shocked to see that all the Rouges seemed to be leaving the Knights and Romans. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar blue men mixing with the rugged black and blue, he had expected her help but he had not expected her to physically join the battle. His eyes immediately began to frantically scan for her and that's when they saw her, her black clad form dropping bodies effortlessly as she skilfully fought.

In a matter of seconds, the Knights were all congregated together (the Romans slightly behind them) in stunned silence as they watched the battle unfold before their eyes, the women they had not seen in three years fight with such fierce they found themselves ever grateful they had never been forced to fight them.

Lancelot's eyes widened, his eyebrows rising to his hair line, his breath hitching when he saw Breena, her body was unmistakable. He was stunned to see her wielding twin blades just like him; and he thought she was skilled with one, she was amazing. He felt himself gripping his swords tighter with worry as it seemed majority of the Rouges were focussing their efforts on Breena. "Should we help?" he asked tearing his gaze away from Breena to Arthur who had a look of astonishment and awe on his face.

Gawain was completely captivated by Kora, Breena and the others. "Doesn't look like they need it," he answered with a slight shake of his head, the others nodding in agreement.

Breena was a flash of black, cutting and hacking anything and everything that approached her or threatened her warriors; she was by far the deadliest. The Rouges seemed to flock to her in groups but only met their deaths by her twin swords or by the wolves that seemed to be fighting with her.

Galahad almost chocked when his breath hitched. "Are those wolves?" he asked no one in particular as he counted five wolves flocking around Breena. They watched as the largest lunged up on its hind legs taking the nearest Rouge to Breena down. Tristan watched in awe as Breena let out a command and the others ran off and launched themselves much the same way on any who were near the other girls.

Bors clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "Well I'll be," he whistled in awe as he watched Breena roll over Isolde's back, her legs connecting to a Rouge's head sending him staggering back, her sword then lunging into his gut once her feet hit the ground. "Would you look at the lassies," he stated, his gaze darting between Breena and Isolde then to Kora and Lorna who seemed to feed off each other's strengths as they fought side by side.

Dagonet only nodded as the rest stood awestruck as they watched.

Breena lunged down, ducking as a Rouge took a swipe for her head and thrust her sword into his gut, her other arm swinging out and slashing against another's chest as he lifted his arms up to bring his sword down on her in an attempt to take advantage of her position. She grinned when Arwain lunged up on the Rouge as he staggered finishing him off when his sharp fangs pierced the man's neck. Standing up right, she parried a blow with another, kicked his knee out and swung her sword across his neck as he fell to the ground. Looking up, she caught sight of the Knights gawking at her and rolled her eyes. "Get out of here," she yelled at them after she swung a sword over her shoulder when a Rouge tried to take advantage of her distraction, twisted around and plunged her free sword into his gut before he could recoil.

Breena spun back around and looked at the Knights again, flashing them a hard glare. Realizing they were not leaving, she let out an agitated growl as she spun away from a blow for her shoulder then thrusting a sword up the Rouge's body while hitting him in the back of the neck with the guard of her other sword.

"Oh Princess!" came the taunting voice of Rowan from behind her.

Breena smiled as she spun around and came face to face with Rowan. Oh fun she thought to herself as a sadistic grin appeared on her face while she twirled her swords, blood spraying everywhere. She quickly scanned around, her grin widening. "Rowan, you have lost," she stated as Lorna, Isolde and Kora all stood behind her, her warriors taking out the last remaining Rouges.

The Knights realized this too and followed Arthur as he slowly approached the glaring pair. They were dumbfounded, completely stunned, as they approached and really took in the girls appearances. Isolde, Kora and Lorna all wore the usual Woad clothing, fitted brown breeches that sat low on their hips with brown leather strips covering their chests with shoulder straps. They each had symbols the Knights couldn't quite make out tattooed on their shoulders along with looked like spiked double blue rings on their arms to indicate their warrior status.

Breena though was who really captivated them, she was a vision.

Whereas the Woads all had blue paint, Breena's was black. She wore black thin leather breeches that sat low on her hips, black boots that came almost to her knees with daggers strapped to each one, and an odd top that tied around her neck and back, just covering her breasts. The straps to her scabbards crossed over her chest and were held securely by an intricate silver claps.

From what they could see her back was covered in tattoos. Large swirls and what looked like flames curved around her hip bone, and when she flicked her hair, they noticed that the designs went all the way up to the back of her neck (those were obviously new). As they squinted further, it seemed that various Celtic symbols were interracially woven amongst the swarm of swirls.

Lancelot's breath hitched when he finally realized what the symbol on her chest meant. It was Sarmation and not just any symbol, but one worn by leaders and worriers of the highest position. It was just above her breasts and about the size of a clenched fist and Lancelot's fingers itched to trace it. She had grown even more beautiful in the past three years and it was all he could do not to run to her.

Breena ignore the Knights crowding and stared at Rowan. "Tell me where she is?" she hissed knowing he would know who she was referring to while again twirling her swords, droplets of blood spraying over his body.

Rowan ignored her question and eyed the Knights, hissing menacingly in their direction. "I see your precious Knights are here," he snarled nodding in their direction next to her.

All the Woads who stood back slightly having finished off the last of the Rouges finally acknowledge the Knights presence and turned giving a brief nod to the shocked Knights before going back to ignoring them.

Isolde, Kora and Lorna who were standing behind Breena turned to glare at them. "Shouldn't you be leaving? Your precious Bishop looks a little impatient," Lorna yelled pointing the tip of her bloody sword to the Romans who were in fact standing behind the Knights, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Galahad. It was no time for her emotions to take over.

The Knights were stunned at the greeting but stood their ground, forcing down a gulp when the Woads again turned to face them, this time glaring in warning.

Arthur frowned. They had a right to know what was going on and upon turning to glance at the Bishop who stood slightly behind him it appeared that he was just as curious.

Isolde sighed and put her hand on Lorna's shoulder realizing that they weren't leaving. "Leave them be," she said softly also avoiding actually looking at the Knights. She could practically feel Tristan's eyes burning holes into her skin his gaze was so intense.

Breena shrugged lazily not bothering to follow Rowan's nod. "I am not here for them," she replied patiently. "Now, where is she?" she asked again as she took a swing cutting his exposed right bicep before any of them had realized she had actually moved.

Rowan snarled in rage as he gripped the wound and staggered back, the shock evident on his face as he looked between the wound and Breena.

"Don't think for a moment I couldn't cut you down without you even being able to react, Rowan," Breena spat, her black eyes boring into him as she read his shocked look. "Your men are all dead because of you and yet you continue?" she sighed angrily as she noted the defiant look in his eyes and face.

Rowan gave a snort of disgust while straightening himself and doing his best to ignore the burning sensation in his arm. "I just want you dead," he yelled before lunging at her.

Lancelot's eyes widened and was hardly aware that he had taken a step forward until he was held back by Arthur who shook his head. This was not there business. Besides, he was convinced that Breena again would be the one walking away from this. Lancelot having read the look nodded in understanding before he returned to focus on the one woman who still claimed his heart.

Breena quickly twirled away and swung her sword to the left distracting Rowan then slashed her other down his open side. Rowan grunted in pain but continued to attack her with as much speed and strength as he could muster. He only growled more in rage as she dodged and ducked each blow with such grace Tristan couldn't believe what he was seeing. The rest of Knights were in equal awe, she was a demon.

Breena grunted as Rowan continued his feeble assault. He really didn't get it she sighed to herself. She easily blocked a blow with her sword and slashed at his thigh causing his leg to buckle. She brought her leg up kicking him in the face and lunged forward as his head shot back and slashed his sword hand causing him to drop it.

Breena backed up as Rowan collapsed to his knees, screaming in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand to his chest, blood oozing from his bicep, side and thigh. "You have lost Rowan," she again stated as she started to circle him like the predator she was closing in on her pray.

Stopping in front of Rowan, she extended a sword, the tip coming below his chin and forcing his head to rise. "Now," she began, her tone laced with an icy sweetness that sent shivers down the Knights and Roman's spines, "tell me where she is and I will give an honourable death. If you tell me where Jaden is, I may let you live." She paused and crouched in front of him bringing her sword out from under his chin and sliding the tip down the side of his injured arm. Not enough to draw blood, but hard enough to agitate his wound. "Fool with me, and by the time I am done with you, the Gods won't even be able to recognize you," she exclaimed so plainly that no one doubted for a second she wouldn't follow through. Tristan couldn't help but smirk.

Rowan's only response was to laugh while shaking his head as he attempted to swallow the excruciating pain over taking his body.

Breena sighed dramatically as she straightened, drew her arm back and struck him in the jaw with the guard of her sword. The Knights cringed as they heard the cracking of bone.

"Again Rowan, where is she?" she asked as she tapped one of her swords lazily against her leg signifying her dying patience.

Rowan groaned in pain then looked up at Breena with what she hopped was a look of defeat. "Why tell you? I die one way or the other and it matters not to me what happens to her," he exclaimed painfully as his jaw throbbed. "As for Jaden, he will come for you…you can count on that," he stated spitting blood at her feet.

Breena sighed tiredly as she looked down at her boot before wiping it on Rowan's trousers. Must men be so difficult she thought? Without warning, she smacked the side of his head with the flat side of her blade, cutting up his cheek in the process. "I suppose it doesn't matter to you," she exclaimed as she leaned down smiling as he hissed in pain. "But do you honestly think I will kill you if you don't tell me?" She asked before she shook her head to answer her own question. "No Rowan, you will be kept alive for as long as possible and will wish death with ever fibber of your being. I have ways of making you talk," she said lowly with a frightening glint in her eyes that made even the Knights pale. Each of them were easily able to put together that somehow Rowan had done something or perhaps taken someone very dear to the Woad Princess. It was the only reason anyone could come up with to warrant such treatment.

"Pagan heathens," the Bishop finally snarled as he listened to Breena.

All the Woads shot around and glared murder at the Bishop, the Knights each cursing under their breath. "Bishop if you value your life, I suggest you return to the carriage," Arthur hissed hopping beyond hope the man would do as instructed.

The Bishop obviously ignored him and continued to watch. Breena flashed the man a scowl that made his skin crawl before she said something to the Woads in Gallic, each of them turning away and continuing to ignore the Knights and Romans.

"Now what is it going to be?" Breena asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned closer to Rowan. "Are you going to tell me and die honourably or be stubborn and have me torture you for the rest of your days?" she asked calmly as if it were the simplest of ultimatums.

Rowan sighed with defeat. He did not like the idea of torture; he knew she would do it. She would probably let her wolves eat him alive if she wanted. He gulped as he looked at the frightening creatures who all sat around her. As if reading his mind, the obvious alpha male licked his chops before he snarled exposing his blood stained teeth. That was enough for him. "I took her to Jaden and we sold her to the man in the north," he sighed finally, slumping lower to the ground as his energy started to leave him from all the blood that was still pouring from his wounds.

Breena visibly paled, her eyes widening in horror as she took in a sharp intake of breath. "YOU BASTARD!" Lorna yelled as she lunged towards Rowan, an equally angry Isolde and Kora each grabbing an arm to restrain her. All the Woads scowled in rage, each knowing just who the man in the north was. He was Roman and the very definition of evil. Breena could only imagine what her poor cousin was going through.

Breena stood there in a fury, her body visibly shaking as horrifying images of her dear cousin being tortured flashed before her eyes. Letting out a cry of rage, she swung her sword removing Rowan's bowed head from his shoulders. As his body slumped to the ground, his head rolling to the side, she looked into the woods and nodded. They now knew and justice had been served. Merlin, who was standing at the tree line still well hidden, returned the nod. He knew she would go after Guinevere and sighed to himself knowing what that would mean. Meeting her eyes one last time, he turned and headed back to their camp. He had his own plans to make and would meet her later.

Breena turned to the girls. "Get the men ready. We will return to camp, resupply then leave immediately," she instructed, each of the girls nodding. She sighed tiredly as Kora and Lorna turned to do as Breena asked and started shouting orders.

Isolde cleared her throat catching Breena's questioning look before diverting her eyes in the direction of the Knights and Romans then back to Breena. Turning to follow Isolde's gaze, Breena noticed the Knights still staring. "Well you can leave now," she ordered bitterly while walking up to them, her wolves at her heals. It was cutting her deeply every time she looked at them and now with being so close she could touch them, it made her chest heavy and heart beat frantically.

The Knights were speechless at her beauty. They were really able to take in her appearance now. Her hair was longer, she was at least a head taller and slightly thinner, though her body was still firm and well formed. Lancelot, Arthur and Tristan, the three that knew her best, were instantly able to see right through her forced scowl. They could see the pain in her black eyes, the distress it brought her having to see them. It was plainly evident that she had been going through just as much turmoil as they had been these past years. It only made them ache all the more.

The Bishop, who still stood protectively behind Arthur, couldn't help but scan her body lustfully. "Who are you?" he asked eyeing her with suspicion and want. He had never seen anything more beautiful and dark in all his days and he couldn't help but wonder how she seemed to know the Knights.

Breena rolled her eyes having read the look. She really didn't have time for this. "I suggest you leave Bishop," she growled sternly knowing it would anger him that a woman, a 'heathen' woman, ordered him around.

And indeed it did. The Bishop eye's widened in surprise before he narrowed a glare at her. Who did she think she was? He was a man of the cloth, of power, of Rome and here some child was ordering him about. Though he had to admire such spirit, he had an overwhelming desire to break. "I asked you a question wench?" he barked back.

The Knights all clenched their jaws as the remaining Woads immediately unsheathed their weapons having heard the man's comment. Breena held up her hand, the Woads instantly stopping in their tracks, before she moved forward to the Knights, Isolde and a now rejoined Kora and Lorna, all next to her with Arwain and the pack standing protectively in front of the four Woad women.

Breena was mere inches from them as her hands clutched her blades tightly while she glared at Arthur. "I highly recommend you leave," she reiterated darkly before she then glared at the Bishop. "And I will talk to you any way I like. This is our," she swung a sword out behind her to where her Woads stood, their chest instantly puffing with pride, "land and we do not tolerate you or your kind," she hissed venomously. "Now go before my warriors forget the Knights are here to protect you. They," she pointed to the Knights, "are the only reason you and your men still live," she snarled bringing one of her still bloody swords eye level and raising an eyebrow to emphasis her point.

Arthur whirled around knowing that the Bishop was about to open his mouth and get himself killed. "Get to the carriage, now!" he ordered sternly, his eyes hard and commanding leaving no room for argument.

The Bishop was slightly taken back by this treatment but shut his mouth as he glared at Author then the Knights who were all staring him down. He fumed as he looked at the Woads then to the woman leader who was staring at him with her demon black eyes with such hate and disgust it left his very soul shivering. Deciding he was the minority, he lifted his chin haughtily and yelled to the surviving Romans' to return to the caravan. He would leave it, for now.

Breena smirked sadistically at the Bishop one last time as he turned and left before she refocused her attention on the Knights. Flashing them a lazy nod indicating they were done, she turned to leave.

Lancelot, who couldn't take his eyes off her, panicked as he realized she was going to leave. He couldn't let her leave again, he wouldn't. "Breena," he addressed frantically as he stepped forward hopping to catch her attention.

Breena froze and clenched her eyes shut as the sound of her name rolling off his tongue sent a wave of warmth down her spine. Growling under her breath for allowing herself to be affected so easily, she whirled around with a forced scowl on her face, "What?" she spat. She couldn't do this, not now.

Lancelot ignored her hostile look and took another step towards her but stopped short when he was met with five snarling faces. "Please don't leave," he pleaded softly, his eyes darting between the snarling faces and Breena's.

Breena for a moment, only a moment, softened as she took in his pleading face. She wanted noting more than to run into his arm, have him hold her and never let go, but as she looked into his face she snapped back to reality remembering it was he who had made her leave. "Go home Lancelot," she ordered with no emotion in her voice.

Galahad stepped forward as well wanting nothing more than to hold Lorna, hell he would settle for an argument with her, he just wanted to talk to her. "Please just talk to us?" he asked pleadingly, his eyes drifting from Breena to Lorna who stood with her arms crossed, her face unreadable.

Breena raised her eyebrows in mock amusement. "Talk to you?" she asked as she looked at the girls who all stood with stony expressions of their faces. "There is nothing to say," she answered firmly as she turned back to the Knights

Arthur decided to take a different approach. "Breena, what has happened here?" he asked calmly while looking around at all the carnage.

Breena just glared at Author, her black eyes boring into his intense green ones so they could convey all the hurt and pain she felt at the moment. "The near end of the Rouges," she replied bitterly disregarding Arthur's wince.

"Who were you looking for?" Gawain asked following Arthur's lead to lure Breena to them.

Breena rolled her eyes seeing right into it. "Enough," she growled finally sheathing her blades. "I don't have the time nor do I wish to discuss this with you, any of you," she stated dryly.

Lancelot felt her words sting. He knew though he deserved this, they all did, for were they not the ones who had treated her the exact same way? "Breena please," he again pleaded.

Breena shook her head unwilling to let it go. It was true when she said she didn't have time for this. She had much bigger things to handle then the Knights at the moment. Using all the strength she could muster, she turned around to the remaining Woads and spoke to them in Gallic. The Knights watched in awe as the warriors bowed and left, obeying wordlessly whatever order she gave them.

Breena watched her warriors leave before she turned to the girls who all nodded at her reassuringly. They were here for her and supported her wholeheartedly. Taking in their strength, she stared at the Knights with an unreadable expression. "I understand the Bishop has your freedom?" she asked surprising them by the sudden question, not to mention knowledge. They all nodded. "Good. Now you can leave," she said snidely using Arthur's words against him. He felt as if she had punched him in the face she sounded so cold.

Tristan's eyes darted to Isolde who finally met his gaze. He attempted to convey all that he felt, all the pain that consumed him, all the love that he still had for her but he was met with was nothing. He knew she was holding back. Her loyalty for Breena was just as strong as his was for Author. He didn't blame her, he admired her. It pained him all the more though knowing that none of them would ever recover from this until the two leaders made amends. Judging by the cold look Breena was flashing them, he didn't know if that would ever happen.

With those words having been said, Breena turned and left without another word, the girls following faithfully behind her, the wolves growling at them one last time before they too turned and followed.

With a laboured sigh, Arthur turned to the others painfully taking in their grim faces as they eyed the now quite forest. Feeling that no words could be uttered to break the unbearable silence, he spun on his heal, sheathed his sword and lead the men back to the Bishop then back to the Fort, each man making lame attempts to try and be happy that they were at least finally receiving their freedom.

_Alright, time to lay it on me!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ohhh…another update; this chapter took me forever to get right. _

_My usual thanks to all you lovely people who take the time to review. I really appreciate it. For those of you who haven't, I have started another KAFF: Behind Every Good Man and hope you check it out and let me know what you think._

_With that being said, on with the show…_

Lancelot stood rooted in the middle of the tavern, his expression completely unreadable. He could only stare in the direction to where Arthur had disappeared. He knew the man was going to go pray to his God, ask for safe passage and for everyone's lives to be spared as they embarked on thier second last mission. He scuffed to himself at that nonsense. He had given up believing in any God when he had seen the carnage after his first battle. Why pray to a God, or Gods for that matter, that does nothing, for he certainly had seen no 'miracle' to prove otherwise. No, it was his swords that saved him every battle, not some divine deity or whatever.

Only fuelling his anger, Lancelot downed the rest of his ale, chucked the clay mug to his side, the fragile pottery shattering as it made contact with a wooden post, and stormed in the direction of the stables with every intention of speaking his mind to his commander who had once again, put the call of Rome above the Knights lives. He knew it was not Arthur's fault, he would have no choice really, but with the alcohol in his system and the fact that he was still recovering from the encounter with Breena, there was no way he was letting this go.

Sure enough, Lancelot could hear Arthur praying and asking that his life be taken should it be necessary in order to spare another's. "Why do you always talk to your God and not to me? And why do you think we wish your life to end any more then our own or one of the others?" he asked bitterly as he approached Arthur who was leaning against a stable wall.

Arthur looked up at Lancelot having fully expected his first Knight to come and give him an earful, he also disregard the jab at his beliefs. "You know why Lancelot," he retorted dryly.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and stood in front of Arthur, an arm crossed over his chest as his other elbow rested on it and rubbed his chin. The light from the torches danced off his dark features and for a moment his eyes appeared to be as dark as Breena's did when she was angry. "So, Rome has broken their word...again," he stated not expecting a reply. "Tell me Arthur, do you believe in this mission?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do the words Bros spoke mean anything to you?" he added, his tone harsh.

Arthur sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead. It hurt him when Bors implied that he cared more about Roman blood than that of his Knights. "Lancelot, these people need our help," he said in defence. He could sympathize with Lancelot and the others, he really could. But he could not under good conscience leave them to the hands of the Saxons.

Lancelot nodded mockingly. "A Roman family, yes?" he grumbled irritated that if it was anyone else, it would not matter. "Going up against the Saxons is insanity. Going into the North when there is a war going on between the Woads and Rouges is insanity...Arthur, how can you honestly believe we will be able to succeed?" he all but yelled, his temper flaring.

Arthur stood straighter. "Lancelot, how many times have we snapped victory from the jaws of defeat? Out numbered, out flanked and yet we always triumph?" he paused and saw Lancelot's jaw clench in anger. "We have done it before, we can do it again. Besides, Breena won't let any harm come to us in Woad territory and as for the Saxons, I firmly believe she will be around," he said confidently, though as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Breena was as sore subject.

Lancelot dropped his arms and sucked in a deep breath, his nostrils flaring in rage. "You know why we have triumphed when out numbered?" he seethed pointing his finger in Arthur's chest. "Because of Breena!" he yelled, Arthur deflating in agreement. "She may be there yes, but it is not her duty to protect the Roman family nor is it, or was it ever, her duty to ensure our safety but one she willingly took upon herself," his voice had lowered slightly as he thought of her and all she had done for them. "This is not her responsibility and certainly not ours," he growled as he began to pace in an attempt to calm his raging anger.

Arthur looked at Lancelot with disbelief. "You would choose death for this family?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lancelot stopped his pacing and returned the look. "I choose life, for you, for me and for the men," he yelled infuriated that Arthur wasn't getting the point.

"We are Knights Lancelot," Arthur rebuked in an attempt to play upon their sworn oath of honour.

Lancelot didn't take the bait and only grew even more enraged. "NOT BY CHOICE!" he screamed, his angered voice disrupting the horses and causing them to shuffle uncomfortably in their stalls.

Arthur hung his head dejectedly and ran a hand down the back of his neck, Lancelot's words piercing his heart. He knew Lancelot was right and he had done, and would continue to do, his very best to ensure they lived to have their freedom. He could only do that.

Lancelot exhaled loudly and raked his fingers through his curly hair, the feelings of regret for his harsh words seeping into his system. He just couldn't help himself. Not this time, not when they were denied the one thing any of them had to look forward to. Deciding that this conversation was fruitless, he leaned into Arthur, a hard look in his eyes. "I will follow you brother, you know this. I am not afraid to die," Arthur held his breath, his eyes wide wondering where Lancelot was going with this. "But if anything, anything, happens to Breena while she is out there ensuring that we and your precious Roman family make it back to the fort alive, I will not hesitate to end that pitiful Bishop's life," his voice was cold and laced with promise leaving Arthur no room to doubt that Lancelot wouldn't hesitate to do such a thing, regardless of what he thought or said.

With those words being said, Lancelot spun on his heals and stormed out of the stables, Arthur's sad eyes following his retreating back until he was engulfed by darkness.

Nora wiped another tear as it rolled down her cheek, not at all bothered by her public display. She had been utterly livid when Dagonet had told her of the mission, their suicide mission. She had screamed at him, then cried, then made love to him all night, clinging to his form as if he would never return to her. "Come back to me my love," she reiterated softly while sniffling.

Dagonet turned around after ensuring his axe was strapped properly to his saddle and cupped Nora's small chin. His heart ached when she cried and he could feel part of it literally breaking as he saw the haunted, broken look in her eyes. They were drowning with sadness. Bending down and wrapping his large arms around her small frame, he gave her a gentle kiss only to deepen it when her small hands came up and latched onto his tunic crashing their bodies together while standing on the tips of her toes.

Whimpering when he ended their kiss, Nora opened her eyes, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. "I will return to you my love, in this life or the next," he said softly leaning his forehead against hers.

Nora let out a sob and shook her head angered by his words. He was accepting his fate and it infuriated her. Was he so ready to leave her? She wouldn't be able to handle it if he did. "It better be in this life or I will never forgive you," she hissed through her tears.

Dagonet let out a small chuckle. When he had first met Nora, she was a timid, reserved woman. Now, she was still timid but the influence of Vanora had defiantly brought confidence to the young woman and he loved it. "You will stay with Vanora?" he asked for confirmation ignoring her comment. He couldn't make that commitment when he very well knew the chances of them returning were slim.

Knowing what this meant, Nora threw her arms around his neck and nodded as he leaned back and lifted her off the ground, relishing the feel of her body pressed firmly against his, exactly where it belonged. "I love you," he whispered softly into her ear.

If there was ever a time to test their faith in Breena and her word that no harm would come to them by the hand of a Woad, this would certainly be that time. The Knights were ridding hard and fast as they entered Woad territory uninvited, each deathly silent while doing their best to remain calm. They had not ventured through this territory in 10 years, the consequences of the last time still fresh in their minds, the faces of their fallen brothers burned into their memories. But Breena was in control now, history would not be repeated. Though despite their efforts, all knew it was futile since it was impossible to squash their jittery nerves as they passed through the eerie woods, the moonlight rays casting deceiving shadows off the dense canopy of trees.

Tristan scanned the forest, his senses on high alert. He could feel eyes on him from every direction. Slowing his horse down to a trot, he waited for Arthur to reach his side. He only could only hope these Woads were loyal to Breena and not Rouges. They were greatly outnumbered and sitting ducks.

"Woads, they are tracking us," he informed Arthur as his commander pulled alongside him and flashed a questioning look.

All the Knights behind him immediately tensed, Lancelot scanning the forest for a hope to glimpse Breena. He needed to see her again, needed to rectify his wrong. It was driving him to near madness as he continually replayed their meeting the previous day; the bitter, cold tone of her voice echoing in his mind and her sad, angry eyes constantly flashing before his eyes.

Arthur looked around, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he began to feel uneasy. "Where?" he asked unable to see anyone.

Tristan scanned around them. "Everywhere," he replied dryly, his voice telling his commander all he needed to know.

As soon as the words left Tristan's mouth, arrows flew in front of him and Arthur, their horses' immediately jumping back in fright as spiked vines that were attached to the arrows blocked their way. Jols and Horton, who were in the rear with the two pack horses, immediately spun around only to be met with the same sight.

Calming their horses as they pranced around in fear, the Knights wordlessly unsheathed their weapons when Woads soundlessly immerged from the woods, their blue bodies creating a ghostlike appearance as the moon's rays illuminated off them.

Arthur narrowed in on the obvious leader who was standing slightly in front of the group with an arrow knocked and aimed straight for him. "We are friendly with the Black Princess and have permission to travel through your woods. We mean you no harm," he said hopping to his God that they would believe him or Breena would appear magically as she always did.

The leader remained unfazed by his words and continued his unwavering glare. "Why?" the Woad asked, distain and hate laced in his voice, his eyes cold and hard as if inching for a reason to find fault so he could kill them all.

Arthur cocked an eyebrow sensing the hostility. Obviously he was one of the Woads who was only hesitating because he feared the outcome should he disobey his Princess' orders. "We are on a mission to save a family from the Saxons and need to pass through your territory," he replied, his body poised and Excalibur gripped tightly in his hand.

The Woad continued to stare with a stony face. He knew the family, it was the Roman family Lady Guinevere was being held with and he immediately assumed the worst and gripped his bow tighter. "You may not pass through. Leave!" he hissed, his chin slightly raised in defiance.

Arthur trotted his stallion closer to the man fuming and continuing to pay no heed to the arrows that were aimed at him. "You will let me pass or I will cut you and your men down," he snapped as the point of Excalibur rose threateningly in the Woad's direction.

The tensed silence was interrupted when a series of howls engulfed the quite forest and the Knights all saw the Woads visibly pale. Arthur smirked and withdrew his sword knowing that that meant and who was coming.

"Someone had better have a good explanation for this," Breena demanded angrily as she suddenly appeared directly beside Dagonet, his horse shuffling in surprise over the sudden appearance, with Lorna, Kora and Isolde flanking her and a swarm of wolves surrounding them. Breena reached out and ran a soothing hand down the skittish animal's neck and smiled faintly at Dagonet who hid his astonishment by giving a smile and simple nod of greeting in return.

Horton on the other hand let out a frightful squeal while all the other men nearly jumped at Breena's eerie appearance. The moon was dancing off her black Woadish paint creating an barbaric and frightful appearance, and yet at the same time she was still beautiful. Breena turned and smirked evilly, her white teeth bearing at Horton as he quivered and mumbled something to himself before frantically tracing a cross across his chest.

Chuckling at his unease, Breena looked back and forth between the Woads who stood on the opposite sides of their barriers and scowled. "Stand down, or I will not give you the same choice Arthur obliged you with," she hollered into the air so all those around, even the one's the Knights could not see, heard her order. The Knights all watched the Woads sheath their weapons and bow. They had seen the Woads bow to her the previous day, but it was still a sight to see.

Without a word, Breena and Isolde walked to the front of the Knights as Kora and Lorna went to the rear and cut down the vines.

The Woads continued to kneel before their Princess as she glared at them. "Now Soran, answer my question?" she demanded sternly, her arms crossed telling him to choose his words carefully.

Soran rose to his feet, his taller figure towering over Breena as he bravely glared down at her. "They are in our woods and can only be here for one reason," he spat waving his arm behind Breena in the direction of the Knights. "To attack us," he snarled venomously, casting said Knights a dark look.

Breena let out an annoyed sigh and gave Soran a demeaning look. "Do you honestly think that if they were planning to attack they would be traveling so openly?" she replied, an eyebrow raised knowing she was right.

Soran huffed in annoyance and glared boldly at Breena, infuriated that he was being chastised in front of his men who he knew were snickering behind him.

Breena's eyes narrowed at his boldness and took a huge step in his direction, their toes nearly touching. "That's what I thought," she said lowly, her gaze threatening. "You are lucky none of them were harmed Soran," she hissed, her tone implying what would have happened should they have been.

Holding Soran's glare until he looked away and nodded in understanding, Breena stepped back and turned to face the Knights who all stared at the interaction with slight amusement. She really didn't have time for this and it annoyed her that she seemed to be saying that a lot lately. "What are you doing here?" she asked sternly and staring at Arthur, a touch of disbelief in her voice for seeing them. "Should you not be discharged and heading off our island?" she added, the sadness evident in her voice as she scanned each of their faces, trying her best to hid the pain she felt as she focused in on Lancelot.

Isolde stood close to Breena, Tristan's eyes once again locked solely onto her and trying to convey the same message he had the previous day. Kora and Lorna were now at their sides, eyes darting from Gawain and Galahad then back to Arthur as they waited for an explanation.

Even in the black of night, he could see Breena's black eyes, a strong sign she was not pleased to see them let alone with the situation. "We are on a last mission. There is a family in the North threatened by Saxons and we are to escort them to the Wall where they will then travel to Rome," Arthur answered, again pained by the fact that she was angered just by the sight of them.

All the girls' faces visibly darkened upon hearing this. "Damn Roman pigs," Lorna shouted her fists clenched at her sides. She went to stalk towards Horton knowing full well who he was but Breena held up her hand.

"Lorna, no; if harm comes to him it will only cause the Knights further problems. As much as I think they would like us to kill him, we have much more pressing issues." She once again smirked as Horton squeaked in fear. She just couldn't resist the jibe towards the little man. She turned and nodded to Lorna who shrugged in disappointment.

Breena then turned and shared a look with Isolde, her older friend nodding indicating she was thinking the same thing. This would certainly present a slight dilemma. The Knights were going for the same Roman family as they were and what was worse, the Knights did not have the man power to make it back safely. The Saxons were marching night and day and would surly overtake them.

Lancelot once again could not tear his eyes away from Breena and dismounted. "Breena," he addressed as he moved towards her, his face pleading with her to acknowledge him. He didn't make it very far when he was once again stopped by five snarling faces. He let out a sigh and looked up at Breena, his eyes showing her the hurt he felt that she was not giving him a chance.

Breena clenched her jaw as she fought with her body not to give in. The more she saw him, the more he spoke to her, the closer she was to giving in and she just couldn't. "Lancelot, as I have said before, we don't have time for this," she reiterated, the words hurting her more than he knew.

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she lifted her chin towards Arthur. "You will find a suitable clearing about an hour's ride ahead. You should rest for the night; no harm will come to you," she said before turning and glaring at Soran who grumbled something under his breath but nodded.

Turning and nodding to girls that it was time to go, she focused in on Arthur one last time, her gaze slightly softening. "The Roman estate you speak of, it is an evil place and I only hope that you are able to handle what you will find there," she said dryly. She knew how this was going to effect his Christian beliefs, his view on Romans. Arthur cocked his head to the side in confusion but understood the look on her face…she was done with their meeting. He gave her a reluctant nod signalling that he understood.

Nodding in return, she let her eyes meet with Lancelot's one last time. "Now go," she said quietly, more to herself then them. She had to leave, she couldn't look at him, it hurt too much.

The others were all looking at each other confused and slightly worried at what Breena had said regarding the Roman family. "Breena, what do you mean?" Gawain asked from his position behind Lancelot.

"You will see," Kora replied, her sympathetic gaze surprising them all.

With those last words, Breena shifted and entered the forest where she had immerged from, the girls and wolves following her while all the other Woads disappeared as if they were never there to begin with, as if they evaporated into the air.

Breena, Merlin, and the girls along with their warriors watched as Arthur carried Guinevere out of the stone dungeon, each girl doing their best not to unsheathe their swords and march up to the Romans and start removing heads. They had watched the Knights arrive and had decided to wait until they left with the family before searching for Guinevere; but now, now, it was plainly evident that it was best Guinevere stay with them and receive the necessary medical attention she required. They could take Guinevere, but she would most likely never make it to the next Woad village and they wouldn't be able to rest until she was recovered enough to make the travel, the Saxons were to close.

Merlin looked at Breena, seeing the pain and hurt in her eyes as she watched the Knights. "You must follow them," he commanded knowing full well she was going to protest.

Breena snapped her head at him. "No!" She was not following them, she had other priorities. She would head off the Saxons so they wouldn't reach Arthur and the villagers. "Guinevere's guards will follow her as planned and we will for the main Saxon army and take out as many as we can before they reach the Wall," she reiterated turning back and letting a slight smirk form as she watched Arthur punch the Roman man in the face sending sprawling to the ground, Excalibur immediately pointed in the man's face

Merlin patiently shook his head. "You must go with Guinevere; they and she need you with them, Breena. The scouts have reported that a small Saxon army of about 200 is marching straight for them as we speak. Guinevere's guards will not be able to handle it," he added, his voice softening when he saw the defeat and at the same time sadness in her eyes. "Arthur will need you if they are to make it back alive," he finished for added effect. He was hitting low by playing upon her emotions, but at the moment it was the only way.

Breena cursed her father. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it to get her to do something. There was no way she was going to leave them to their deaths. It wouldn't have mattered if Guinevere was with them or not, she was going to help them and he knew it. Grumbling something about cursed Saxons, she turned to Lorna and Kora. "Get the men ready, we follow the Knights. Tell the scouts to be extra cautious of Tristan," she ordered while mentally preparing herself for the inevitable.

Merlin took his daughter's hand and ignored the annoyed look in her eyes when she looked at him. "You must speak with Guinevere. I want to talk with Arthur and she will be able to lead him to us," he said, Breena nodding in understanding. "Guinevere will know what to do when she realizes she is in Arthur's care. She will be able to reason with him, to join us…you know your cousin," he stated knowingly.

Breena sighed knowing her father was right. Guinevere could convince a pig to fly she had such a way with words. Her calm, yet demanding tone was not one to go unnoticed. It was known between her and her father that Arthur was destined to rule. His idiotic fantasy of venturing to Rome after service and living out his days among Romans was utterly absurd. Arthur was meant for so much more and with the Romans now leaving and Britain free at last, he was the answer. He was meant to rule as King. They could defeat the Saxons but they needed a King, and that was Arthur. Now they just needed to convince him of that and if anyone could, it was Guinevere. It also helped that her dear cousin had always been infatuated with the Commander.

Breena then stiffened realizing he said 'us'. She was not talking with the man. "You father, not 'us'," she said sternly. "You can speak to him all you like, but it will get you nowhere. He hates us…me," she said painfully, her head slumping dejectedly.

Merlin and Isolde shared a look. Isolde had told Merlin of the blood bond Breena had performed with Arthur since she had refused to discuss anything pertaining to her relationship with the Knights upon their return from the Fort three years ago. Merlin had hoped Breena would be more willing to forgive if she was so willing to form such a strong bond, but her heart had become as black as her eyes and she was beyond stubborn. He knew though that she lstill loved them all. She need them, they were her mother's kin, and he was going to make her forgive them if had to. He would not let her continue to live her life like this.

He chose to ignore her comment, for now, and embraced her. "Send a messenger when Guinevere is well and able to meet," he whispered into her ear as he weaved his fingers through her long black hair. Breena nodded into her father's chest finding herself not wanting to let go. "Stay safe daughter," he said with fatherly love as he pulled her away and kissed her forehead before nodding to Isolde and turning to leave.

Breena turned to Isolde seeing the look of longing on her beautiful face as she watched Tristan. "Are you well?" she asked, concerned at the depths of despair in her friend's eyes.

Isolde sighed knowing that Breena had seen right through her. "I still love him, despite all that was said or not said," she confided with a painful smile, hopping that Breena would not take it the wrong way.

Breena nodded, understanding completely. "Of course you do. I still feel the same for Lancelot and the others," she said sadly as she brought her hand up and ran it down Isolde's tight braid, a slight giggle escaping at her friend's shocked look not having expected Breena to reveal her feelings.

Lorna and Kora returned reporting the warriors were ready and Breena took a moment to look each of them over, her sisters and ever loyal, faithful companions. She didn't want to imagine life without one of them, but she wanted them to be happy. "I want you all to promise me something?" she asked, her tone completely serious as she looked each of them in the eye.

Each of the girls looked at each other confused but nodded. "Once this is all over, go to your Knights," she said sternly as if a command.

Kora instantly shook her head. "We…," she motioned to herself then to Isolde and Lorna, "will not abandon you," she replied sternly, both Lorna and Isolde nodding. Kora knew Breena was the most affected and hurt out of the four and they would wait patently for her to forgive.

Breena smiled forever grateful for their love and loyalty but shook her head defiantly. "I love you all and cannot expect you to stay with me your entire lives," she rebuked stubbornly.

Lorna cocked her head to the side. "What brought all this on? We have never once complained and never would have reason to. We love you more than the day we took our oaths, we will not leave you," she reiterated trying to understand why all this was coming up now. There was never a need to discuss such things since it was plainly evident that the three women would follow Breena to the ends of the earth if need be.

Breena was feeling emotional for some reason as she looked at the three women with nothing but admiration, "But…"

Isolde shook her head and put her hand on Breena's shoulder. "No buts. We love them, yes," she nodded to where the Knights were currently ridding up and down the almost ready caravan to no doubt ensure all was going accord, "But they have their own lives to live, they plan to return to Sarmatia. We will never leave our home. We have fought too hard for freedom and not one of us could leave it nor you," she said softly, Lorna and Kora each nodding in agreement. "If they truly love us and want us in their lives, they know where our hearts lie. They would never take us from you as we would never take them from Arthur or each other," she added, her hand moving to run through Breena's hair lovingly.

Lorna was still concerned as to why Breena all of a sudden decided to bring this up when she had never spoken of her true feelings regarding the matter. "Breena, you need to talk. Tell us what is really troubling you?" she spoke with concern, as her and Kora moved closer so the three were practically breathing on her. She needed to talk about it; it had gone on long enough.

Breena sighed and looked out towards Lancelot who sat poised atop his massive black stallion overlooking the caravan next to Arthur, his black curls blowing about in the wind. Her lips slowly curled lovingly as she gazed at him, the girls silently watching as the emotion played across her face. "He is my soul," she professed quietly, her words startling them. "I have loved him from the first moment I laid eyes on him all those years ago. He is a fierce warrior yet despite the dark, hard exterior, his heart is warm and caring. I love him now more than I did then," her voice threatened to hitch as she nearly whispered the last part, their eyes widening at the unexpected revelation. "My heart yearns for him," she added, turning away from his godlike form unable to take the sight any longer. "Yet I cannot get over the pain in my heart. That night is constantly replayed in my dreams. The pain I caused him and the others is just too heavy and I cannot bear it," she confided sadly, a single tear rolling down her cheek as her words hit them with such force, they instantly reached out for each other.

Isolde, Kora and Lorna all looked at the other stunned. It was the most she had revealed about her feelings for Lancelot and what happened that night since they had left the Fort. They knew her bond with him was strong but nothing like this. What really shocked them was that all this time they thought she hated him, them, which she did to a degree, she hated herself more, hated how she had deceived them, lead them on…she blamed herself.

Isolde felt her eyes fill with tears as she finally understood why Breena had closed herself off. It would be hard for anyone to live with what she was putting herself through. She reached a hand out and grabbed Breena's and was about to say something but her Princess shook her head pulling her hand away.

The girls saw Breena's transition knowing she was pushing her feelings aside. "I…We…cannot let them perish. They will return to their freedom and have the liberty to choose whether they wish to remain with you or go home," she said firmly and with pure determination. She would do anything to ensure that they were given that chance.

_Well, whatcha think?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, I finally got this one done and I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all for your patience and I hope to have the next chapter out sooner rather than later. I really appreciate everyone's reviews and all of you who have added this story to your favourites. _

Guinevere let her voice trail off as she watched the seven men before her process what she had just revealed. Breena had sent Isolde to see her earlier that day and was instructed to lure Arthur to the small clearing just outside of camp once everyone had retired so Merlin could talk with him. Breena had also advised that she reveal her true identity to the men. Isolde had told Guinevere that she had assumed it was in order to prevent a repeat of past events but both women knew that would never happen. So, here she sat around the small fire watching each man as they stared at the fire, then one another, then her.

"So you're a princess too?" Bors asked trying to understand the politics behind the natives.

Guinevere smiled and nodded. "I am, second to Breena. My mother was Merlin's sister," she informed proudly, her eyes flickering to each man that surrounded her. "She died of fever four seasons past and my father in battle eight," she added sadly having read their questioning faces about her family. Arthur put a comforting hand on her shoulder earning a small smile.

He had somehow known who she was the instant he saw her in the cell. Her bloodshot eyes were tired but unafraid, wild and firm. They were wise eyes; eyes that held a depth in them that not many, if any, were ever fully able to see into. He couldn't help but feel a sense of warmth that flooded his very being every time she held his gaze. Never had a woman so openly stared at him with such a look; a look that until moments ago he was still trying to figure out. She knew him, really knew him. She knew all that he had done in the past, all that he had done to Breena and here she was smiling warmly at them, him.

Lancelot was hunched over, his elbows resting on his bent knees as his gaze flickered between the small fire in front of the group and the surrounding forest. "She is out there isn't she?" he asked though already knowing the answer. He could feel her. She was all around him, everywhere, and it was driving him insane that she was not revealing herself.

Guinevere looked at Lancelot and waited for him to meet her eyes before she looked past him as if looking at something else then returning to meet his dark eyes. She could see why Breena loved him. He was what Breena needed: fierce, strong and loyal yet caring, full of love and tenderness. No matter how much he tried to hide it, it was there, especially when he mentioned her cousin or when he looked at the men who surrounded him, his brothers. "She is, they all are," she finally replied.

Lancelot hung his head and sighed. He was half tempted to storm into the woods and find her himself but knew that now was not the time to let his heart rule him. Cocking his head slightly to the side, he looked at Tristan who had yet to say anything. "Did you know?" he asked looking at the scout again knowing the answer. He didn't know why he was bothering with these questions but found himself unable to not ask them.

Tristan looked at Lancelot threw his mess of hair. He hadn't seen them but it was obvious they were there. He could always tell when he was being watched, now more so than ever. After Breena's confessions, it had made perfect sense to him and now he knew that it was them, his Isolde, who he was always feeling. "Yes," was his curt reply.

Gawain snapped his head up. "And yet you said nothing?" he asked incredulously. He was tired, cold, worn out and still dealing with the death hole they had found Guinevere in. Each of them knew it was the place that Breena and the others had been talking about and it disgusted him. He found himself thanking the Gods though that Kora was not the one in such a place for he knew that if it were her, nothing would have prevented him from killing ever Roman within his sights, he just knew it. He had wanted nothing more than to hold her when he had seen Guinevere, hold her and never let her go, and not being able to was eating away at him just as much as it was the others.

Tristan looked at Lancelot before he averted his eyes to focus on Gawain, slightly annoyed with the question. "They have always tracked us, you know that. They would not let her," nodding to Guinevere, "be in danger," he replied returning to gaze at the fire. He was annoyed by the ridiculous questions and they only added to his already ill temper.

Guinevere smiled at the scout. "Or you," she added looking at him and the others. "The Saxons are right behind us and we are so few. You think after all the years she protected you she would let the Saxons harm you?" she questioned, an eyebrow rising wondering if they in fact thought her to do such a thing.

Arthur sighed and decided to not answer that. "How many of them are there?" he asked truly wondering if they did in fact encounter the Saxons what resources there were.

Guinevere turned to look at the Commander who sat next to her and could see the wheels turning in his head. She could also see the fatigue etched on his face. He was clearly worrying about things that were not in his control and she felt her heart swell knowing that she, Breena, their people, were proving to him that they were not the bloodthirsty barbarians he had hunted all these years. "Enough," was all she gave him, smiling inwardly as she watched his face crease with annoyance.

Galahad grumbled and tossed the twig he had been fiddling with in the fire. "Why don't they just join us?" he whined. He had just as much of conflict in him as the others. He missed Lorna, even her loud mouth that often drove him mad. He just wanted her, loud mouth and all.

Dagonet sighed, irritated with the same questions being asked, and answered for the Woad. "Do you think that after all that's happened, after seeing her this past week, she has shown any sign of wanting our company?" he asked surprising them all with his question.

"If Breena doesn't come, they won't," Tristan added agreeing with Dagonet. He understood their loyalty to Breena; he was the same with Arthur. They had all chosen their sides.

The other Knights faces dropped and Arthur looked up to Guinevere silently asking her if what the two men had spoken was true.

Guinevere smirked, Tristan and Dagonet were right. Guinevere was fully loyal to her cousin first and foremost, as were the others, and nodded in reply to Arthur's question. "We are loyal to her as your men are to you," she exclaimed looking at him then to the crestfallen Knights.

Arthur could only respect such loyalty and stood excusing himself no longer able to take the guilt that plagued him. He had developed feelings for Guinevere but knew that she would have nothing to do with him until Breena forgave him. She was a lot like Breena: beautiful, strong, fierce, loyal and headstrong. But just like Breena, she clearly had her own unique element and it captivated him. He was never so intrigued and her knowing how he had acted towards Breena bothered him immensely.

Later that evening Guinevere snuck out of her carriage, her tall form moving to the edge of the woods where she stood and listened to the quiet of the forest until she heard a familiar whistle. She smirked to herself: Breena.

Looking around, she saw each of the Knights in various positions sleeping, aside from the silent Scout who had craned his neck no doubt knowing that the call was not animal made. Knowing he would do nothing since it was clearly evident it was not hostile, she purposely walked in the opposite direction of where she knew Lancelot was keeping watch and made her way to where the call had come from. She saw Arthur leaning against a tree sleeping and made sure to snap a large twig to get his attention.

Arthur's eyes immediately snapped open, his hand instinctively tightening its grip on Excalibur while his body remained motionless as his eyes scanned his surroundings. That's when he saw her, an Angel in the night. Her long brown hair was concealing part of her face but he could clearly make out the inviting look Guinevere's piercing dark eyes were conveying to him. She was inviting him to follow her.

So he followed.

Guinevere was calm and collected as she stood in the small clearing while watching Arthur approach her. She knew by the small smirk on his face what he thought her invitation had meant and she felt her stomach constrict with guilt, but this had to be done. It took every muscle in her body not to suck in a sharp breath when he stood nose to nose with her, his striking green eyes glazed with lust and she dare say a hint of love as they looked down upon her with wanting. His hand came up, the backs of his knuckles ever so lightly grazing her cheek causing her entire body to shudder. Sensing a presence, she prepared herself for the predicted outburst before she subtlety looked to her left where her uncle was immerging from the dark forest.

Arthur followed her gaze and as soon as his eyes focused on the man before him, his body immediately reacted as predicted. Eyes widening in disbelief, his body went ridged with anger as he turned back to Guinevere. "You betrayed me," he growled while jumping back and unsheathing Excalibur.

Guinevere remained indifferent while inwardly rolling her eyes. She was angered that after everything Arthur had been told, he was still acting this way. "He means you no harm," she replied reassuringly.

Arthur, however, paid no heed to her words and continued to glare at the two, his sword outstretched in front of him prepared for anything.

Merlin put up his hands to show he in fact meant peace as he made his way towards the Guinevere. "Peace between us this night Arthur," his mystical voice seemed to swirl around Arthur as he reached Guinevere's side and held Arthur's gaze.

Sensing the man was not going to speak, Merlin took a deep breath. "So, Rome is leaving, the Saxons have come."

"Not my problem," Arthur replied as he slowly began to lower his sword.

Guinevere raised an eyebrow but Merlin remained unfazed. "You would leave the land of your mother to be slaughtered?" he questioned, knowing full well what the response it would be.

Arthur's eyes blazed. "It was this very land that betrayed my mother," he snarled, his arm raising his sword again as he pointed it in Merlin's direction. "Shall I remind you…,"Arthur then trailed off retelling the tale of the village his mother lived in and died in when it was burned to the ground. "I can still feel the heat one my face as if it were burning before me," he paused while taking a deep breath and willing away the urge to kill the man he had hated his entire life. "You know, I went to my father's grave to retrieve his sword," he looked at Excalibur then to Merlin, "to kill you," his tone was malice, his eyes hard.

Merlin shook his head sadly. "It was not meant for her to die. She was of my people. She was a friend," he revealed softly.

Arthur's arm dropped and stood there dumbfounded. "A friend?" he echoed through clenched teeth. "A friend?" he yelled unable to believe what he just heard.

Merlin looked into the trees knowing Breena was watching and was no doubt having a hard time listening. Arthur followed his gaze expecting someone else to immerge, but she didn't. "Breena?" he called out.

Nothing.

Merlin looked back at Arthur about to say something but Guinevere butted in no longer able to contain herself. "You know, Breena's mother tried to save yours that night," she informed. She could practically feel the tears flowing down Breena's face but felt it was time to put an end to this ridiculous notion that her people, Breena, were the ones to always blame.

Arthur sucked in a deep breath as Guinevere continued. "Her mother nearly lost her own life trying to save yours," she paused and took a step forward. "It was a Roman village. They were attacked for the heinous crimes they were committing against our people. We tried to get as many Britons out as we could, your mother included." Her face was sympathetic as she spoke of the woman that clearly meant the world to the man before her.

Arthur was struck dumb as he looked at Merlin, the pain written all over the older man's face at the mention of his beloved. He couldn't believe it. It was too much. His chest felt tight and his palms began to sweat as he remained still while trying to process this new revelation.

Guinevere continued. "Irma," she looked at Merlin then back to the stunned Arthur, "ran into the burning house to find your mother but was pulled out by two of her guards as a beam came crashing down meant to end her life and dragged out. She suffered sever burns that scared her body; she mourned for your mother Arthur, as did Breena," she finished softly while taking a step back to Merlin's side and gripping his hand for silent support knowing the pain he too was plagued with.

Arthur swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He just couldn't believe it. Never, never did he fathom that these people, the people he had spent a greater amount of his life fighting, had done so much for him. Snapping his head in the direction of the woods, he stared back in the tress as if he could feel the gaze and pain coming from Breena. He wanted to see her, hold her and beg for her forgiveness.

Merlin watched the emotions play across the normally stock man and knew that he was battling with himself, battling to believe what he was just told. "Our fight was never with you or your Knights Arthur, but with Rome," his voice was smooth and once again seemed to pierce the air.

Arthur's eyes narrowed at the mention of his Knights. "You tell that to the men who are buried in this earth...Who will never see their homeland again," he hissed, his sword arm jerking to the earth for emphasis.

Merlin shook his head. Arthur was so consumed with hate and anger at the moment he wasn't going to be able to think rationally. He needed time to digest everything. "We have all lost brothers, fathers, sons, daughters, sisters, and wives," he said softly, his face reiterating to Arthur that he has suffered just as Arthur has.

Arthur felt the breath leave his body as if he had been kicked in the gut. He knew the implication behind the older man's statement. Irma had been taken by force from her home and killed by the Romans. What could he say to that? They fought for the very same freedom his brothers fought for. He couldn't form a plausible answer and his shoulders slowly began to slump in defeat, his sword now hanging limply at his side.

Guinevere noticed the look and slowly approached. "If you hated us so much, why did you save so many?" she asked softly. "You could have killed Breena and the others, locked them up, handed them over to the Romans, but you let them go," she added as she stood in front of him. She could see the emotions once again flash across his face and knew she had again struck a sensitive spot.

Arthur couldn't take it any longer and tuned to leave but stopped mid-step when Merlin called out. "That sword you carry was forged in the fires of Britain, metals of this land. It was the love for your mother that released your father's sword, not hatred of me; love that saved your mother's people, Breena, your sister, form unnecessary deaths."

Arthur's shoulders slumped even more never having felt so defeated and tired in all his life. He looked at the sword in his hands as he thought of Merlin's words before he stalked into the night without another glance at the pair who watched him leave.

Merlin and Guinevere both let out a breath and looked at each other then to where they knew Breena was. "You can come out now Breena," Merlin yelled softly.

Without moments pause, Breena immerged followed by Isolde, Kora and Lorna. "Well, that went well," Lorna huffed as they made there way to the pair.

Breena didn't even regard what she said but stopped in front of Guinevere, both women standing toe to toe as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, Breena roamed her older cousin's weakened figure, her eyes darkening as she focused on the nearly blackened bruises that marked her cousin's pale gangly fingers. With a feather light touch, she slowly took the battered hand and brought it to her lips to place light kisses as if they would magically take away the pain. "I am so, so sorry," she murmured softly, her eyes clamped shut as she fought the urge to run into the camp and personally remove every limb from the fat Roman's body before she killed him.

Guinevere merely smiled at her cousin and gently pulled her hand out of Breena's grasp and brushed her battered knuckles against Breena's cheek. "There is nothing to be sorry for cousin," she said softly.

Letting out a sigh, Breena opened her eyes and collapsed into her cousin, clutching to her as gently as she dared while hopping that she would never have to part with her again.

The others just stood there as they watched the two reunite with smiles of happiness on their faces. It was as if a small weight was being lifted off Breena's shoulders as she stood in her cousin's arms and let the older one of the two sooth the younger who was in dire need of it. That was what Guinevere did; next to Isolde, she was the one who could ease the young woman's trembling heart, calm the storm that brewed within, and sooth the excruciating pain she suffered from due to a broken heart.

Kora let out a sigh and turned to Merlin who had a content look for once on his withered face. "Do you think you got through to him?" she found herself asking.

Merlin slowly tore his gaze from Breena and Guinevere to look at Kora. "I can only hope. He needs to embrace his mother's blood that flows through him. He doesn't know it, but it is stronger than his father's Roman blood and I have faith that he will soon come to realize this," he exclaimed, his face firmly set in its belief that what he had just said was in fact what was going to occur.

Breena pulled away from Guinevere and kissed both cheeks before letting out a sigh and clutching her shoulders while staring her dead in the eyes. "Cousin that Roman bastard will pay for what he did to you," she growled.

Guinevere nodded while leaning her forehead against Breena's just drinking her in. It was good to be with her, be with her family, the people who loved her, the cousin who was a sister and the most important person in her life next to Merlin. She had thought she would die in that hell hole and now that she was free, she was going to make sure nothing like that ever happened again and she sure as hell was going to make sure that she was never parted from her family. "He is my kill cousin," she replied when she saw the murderous look in Breena's eyes.

Breena pulled away and gave her a disappointed look earning a chuckle from Guinevere who only shook her head in resolve. She knew Breena would let her kill the man and she would do just that. "I was informed you killed Rowan?" she questioned, her tone hard as she let the distasteful name leave her mouth.

Breena's eyes blackened in rage just at the mention of the name. "Yes," she replied then turned to the other's who were talking amongst themselves while giving the two the privacy they needed. "But Jaden is still out there," she added as she looked back at Guinevere and let out a laboured breath. She was tired. Tired of everything and wanted it all to be over. The talk between Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere had not gone as she had predictied. Never did she think the topic of their mothers would come up and just reminiscing of her mother brought more pain to her heart. And Arthur, hearing the pain in his voice, seeing it in his eyes when he talked of his mother, it was too much to bear.

Guinevere nodded while she brought her hand up and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Breena's ear. "When we are finished with the Saxons, we will find him and kill him together," she promised, her hand lingering on Breena's cheek and stroking it in a loving manner before she pulled the younger woman to her chest and hugged her again. "How I have missed you," she whispered into Breena's hair letting a single tear run down her porcelain cheek.

Breena nodded and clutched Guinevere back just as fiercely while trying to find her voice. "Not as much as I have you cousin," she breathed, a tear also escaping.

_Be sure to review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, after many, many rewrites, I think I got this. This chapter for some reason or another was being difficult and took forever. But here it is…a nice long one for all you lovely people. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I am so glad you all like this story._

Sweet serenity was all that could be described as the sound of the arrow piercing the air like blissful music hit its mark with a sickly thud. But it was the look on said marks face that would forever be etched into Guinevere's memory as the man who tormented her in a way no human should stared with wide eyes consumed with shock, pain, fear and disbelief.

As Marius' gaze tore from Guinevere's deadly one, his head slowly rolled to the side to look down upon the foreign object protruding from his chest. His chubby arm slowly loosened its grip around Lucan's throat and fell to his side, the knife clutched in his hand falling to the frozen ground as he tired to figure out what just happened.

Guinevere slowly lowered the bow, her gaze never wavering as she watched the man she swore to kill slowly crumple to his knees then slump to the cold ground. The morning peace had been rudely interrupted by the horrific cries of an eight year old child who was torn from the arms of his saviour and thrown back into the very ones who would forever haunt his dreams. Her anger that the boy she had spent three months trying to keep alive was once again subjected to experience the horrors of their world at such a young age was only fuelled.

Everyone, including Marius' mercenaries, stood motionless as they watched the Woad Princess glide over the snow, a deadly expression on her face while she watched the life slowly leave Marius' body as he lay on the ground. For once in her life, she took satisfaction in looking down at another human being while she stood over them. "May you find redemption for your sins in the arms of your God," she sneered mockingly before she bent down and yanked the arrow painfully out of Marius' chest, his breath finally leaving his body.

For a moment Guinevere simply stood there, her body finally flooding with relief and peace. She did not like taking lives, but she had no qualms taking the life of a man who took it upon himself to judge others in the name of a God who he clearly did not respect. Guinevere may not be a Christian, but she was aware of the teachings and knew for a fact that the man who lay at her feet was certainly not a man true to his faith and it sickened her.

Arthur let out a breath and looked over at Lancelot who had both his swords resting on his shoulders as he stood unperturbed by what he had just witnessed. The funny thing was, neither was Arthur. Marius was sadistic and all-in-all a sick individual. The nobleman brought disgrace to the Christian faith and it still made his stomach churn that this man and performed such inhuman acts in the name of the God he knew and loved, a God who was one of love.

He sucked in a breath as Guinevere dropped the bloody arrow on Marius' body and moved to Lucan who was cowering behind a furious Dagonet and engulfed the now sobbing boy in her arms. Sensing movement to his left, his gaze drifted to Marius' mercenaries who still stood unsure of what to do. Their swords were still drawn and held ready for battle but the uncertainty was clearly etched on their faces. "You have two options," his voice seemed to startle everyone as he lifted and pointed his sword into their faces, "you can either help or your can die here and now, the choice is yours," he stated dryly.

The men clad in worn Roman armour looked at each other unsure as to what to do and only gripped their swords tighter. Arthur was nothing to them for they shared their Lord's belief that he was tainted by the Sarmation scum he seemed to hold above them. "Why should we help you when you allowed this Woad whore to kill our Master, a Roman noble?" questioned the man in lead of the small group.

Breena clenched her jaw at the words that left the man's mouth and before Kora could even stop her, she had let loose her arrow and watched with profound satisfaction as it found its mark into the back of the man's neck.

Kora snickered when everyone in the entire clearing turned in their direction. She knew they were unable to be seen since they were hidden in a thick tree and it amused her. "Well, I must say that was a good shot," she whispered, her grin growing at the smile that graced Breena's beautiful face.

Guinevere stood and held Lucan's hand as he huddled behind her and grinned at all the shocked faces that looked from the fallen Roman to the trees where the arrow had come from. Not even she could see Breena but she knew that it had come from her. "Anyone else have anything to say?" she asked coyly.

One by one the mercenaries each dropped their swords and glared at the Woad who had an amused look on her face as she watched them submit to her. "Didn't think so," she stated before looking past all the men and nodding in the direction where the arrow had come from. She knew Breena could see her.

Breena smiled to herself as she watched Guinevere and turned to Kora and was about to say something when a familiar whistle pierced the air. Both woman looked down and met the gaze of Isolde and Lorna, each woman with a grim expression on her face.

"Tristan must have returned," Kora stated as she put her arrow back into its quiver and swung her bow over her shoulder.

Breena nodded and looked back into the clearing and watched as Tristan entered. "Breena," Lorna hissed disrupting whatever it was that Tristan had said to Arthur. She caught Arthur's command to leave immediately though.

Sighing, she also swung her bow over her should and nodded for Kora to climb down the tree before she followed. She skilfully made her way out of the large tree and once her feet hit the ground she let out her own whistle, signalling all the other Woads in the area to meet them.

"So, what news?" she asked as she turned to Isolde. Isolde and Lorna had both ventured out to follow Tristan on his scouting mission to ensure not only his safety but to give Breena an update on the whereabouts of the Saxon army.

Isolde sighed and shook her head. Things were not looking good. "An army of at least 300 is upon us Breena; we cannot outrun them," she stated, her voice for once dripping with worry. This situation was irritating her. She understood what they had to do but she wanted to head off the Saxon's right now and be done with it. She did not like being chased.

Breena's eyes drifted to her left and right as she watched her Woads approach and surround the group, her wolves making their way to the centre. "Is there a way for them to escape?" she asked.

Lorna nodded. "The only way is to cross the frozen lake about two miles ahead of us," she informed.

Kora cocked her head to the side as she looked at her cousin. "That is ridiculous. There is no way to tell if it will hold that much weight," she rebuked.

Breena held up her hand when Lorna went to retort and looked at Isolde, her eyebrow rising in question.

Understanding the look, Isolde nodded. "The ice will hold but I am not sure for how long," she replied.

Breena nodded and stood in silence for a moment calculating all the possible outcomes. She did not like the position she was put in. The ice was unpredictable as well as Arthur. Everything depended upon what course of action he chose. Sighing, she looked at Isolde, Kora then Lorna. "We will split the men. Isolde, you and Lorna take half and spread out along the south side of the lake. Kora and I will take the north side," all three women nodded. "We cannot be sure what will happen, what Arthur will do, but we will protect them and if that means fighting on the lake, so be it," she finished, her shoulders square and her jaw clenched.

Breena stood atop a high cliff that gave her a perfect view of the frozen lake below. Her long black hair and long coat were blowing around her as her black figure and black wolves created a majestic appearance as they stood out against the snow that blanketed the forest around them.

She had deducted that the ice would indeed not break when Arthur and the others crossed and had decided that once the caravan had crossed, her Woads would crack the ice preventing the Saxon's from crossing and therefore preventing them from following. They would never be able to find their way in the forest and would be forced to return to the main army, not that she would let them.

Taking a moment to herself, she crouched and looked at Arwain who sat protectively beside her and began stroking his thick, soft fur and simply enjoyed the cold, crisp air despite the fact that it was tainted by the sound of Saxon drums. Breena hated those drums, she really did. There was going to be a constant drumming in her head for days to come when this was all over, she just knew it. The first Saxon to go was for sure going to be the poor sod that had the duty of banging the ridiculous instrument.

Hearing the sound of approaching feet, she cocked her head to the side and smiled as another one of her wolves sat at her other side and leaned into her, a pink tongue escaping the long black snout and giving her a loving lick. Giggling, she brought her other hand up and cupped the beautiful beast's head and kissed her snout. She was about to say something when Kora's voice reached her ears.

"Breena, the Saxon's are closing in too quickly," Kora informed urgently as she approached and crouched next to Arwain. "Do you think Arthur will stand up here?" she asked looking over the ice already dreading the answer.

Breena felt the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. If she knew Arthur, and she did, he would not stand for her fighting a battle without him. The man had to be a part of everything, had to know everything, and she for once cursed that attribute. She was just like him but in this situation, he did not have the manpower nor the choice to stand and fight. He had a responsibility to return to the fort. Gritting her teeth, she prayed the man would be smart about this and let her take care of things. "I can only hope he doesn't. The ice cracking once they cross is their only hope. He must be smart about this," she replied looking over to the other side where Isolde and Lorna were.

Both women continued to crouch in silence and welcomed the comfort that their four legged companions brought as they listened to the caravan approach. They were no words to be said since each of them was too consumed with their thoughts.

"There's Tristan," Kora finally said breaking their silence as she extended her hand and pointed to where the silent scout sat atop his beautiful mount and overlooked the frozen obstacle.

Breena sighed and picked up her bow that lay at her feet and looked to Kora before raising her bow high in the air, a signal to Isolde to get into position.

Tristan stared at the frozen lake, Arthur and the others would be there in a few moments and were not going to like this. He looked up at the edge of cliffs and forest that lined the lake and saw his hawk circling and screeching above at the highest point on the north side. He hated not being able to see them, not being able to hold Isolde, not being able to hear Breena's laugh. He missed them, even the incessant chattering always coming from Kora and Lorna.

Breena and Kora looked up at Tristan's magnificent companion as she alerted her master that they were there. The cursed bird used to cause them all sorts of problems in the past but now Breena could care less if he knew they were there; now that the truth was known it didn't matter if the hawk alerted the Knights or not.

Breena watched as each of the Knights filed next to Tristan and halted as they looked over the lake with uncertainty. "Are the men ready?" she asked Kora finally tearing her eyes away from Lancelot.

Kora nodded but continued watching Gawain as he and the others dismounted and slowly tested the ice.

Breena followed Kora's gaze and smiled. She could see the worry on her dear friends face and knew that she had suspected the same as her; Arthur would no doubt make them fight. "Get your men into position Kora. We wont let anything happen to him," she said softly bringing a hand up and squeezing Kora's shoulder.

Kora turned and looked at her friend and smiled seeing the promise that the frightfully dark eyes held. Breena would give herself up first before letting anything happen to any of them. She felt her chest swell with love once again. Breena was a true leader, always putting herself out there and would not hesitate to die if it meant others could live. At times this did bother her though. She, Lorna, and Isolde were here to protect Breena, to die for her, and they would, no questions asked, but Breena would never stand for it. She would never allow them to die for her nor would she allow any that they love die. "We won't let any of them die," she added, her hand coming up and curling around Breena's neck and bringing their foreheads together over Arwain. It was a silent plea to remain safe should things turn for the worst.

Breena kissed Kora's forehead and watched the other woman retreat and the rest of her wolves surround her. Woads were scattered along the shoreline on both sides. Breena had her warriors all in different positions; half were in the trees with Kora while she was on the cliff with the others for a better angle.

Breena stayed in her crouched position as she watched the caravan slowly make its way over the ice. She was irritated and starting to get angry. The drums were getting louder and louder and the caravan was only half-way across. She wanted to scream at Arthur to quicken the pace but when she saw him stop and turn to his Knights, she cursed the man to his hell and back. He was going to fight.

Rising to her feet, she raised her bow in the air twice. It was her silent command to be prepared for anything and everything. Spinning around she looked around at the small group of warriors who stood with her. "Arthur has decided that he is going to make a stand," she paused and grumbled to herself about him being an insufferable Roman before looking back at her warriors, who judging by the amused looks on their faces had heard her. "We are going to have to be prepared for anything at this point…so stay sharp," she commanded before turning around and staring at the Knights who were now gathering their weapons and helping the last of the caravan leave the ice. The drums were only getting louder and louder.

Once Breena ensured all were prepared and she had a sufficient supply off arrows at her feet, she finally turned to look back at Arthur and instantly regretted it. "Son of a bitch," she fumed to no one in particular. "They are too far on the ice," she hissed her eyes scanning the seven Knights and her beloved cousin as they stood fearlessly.

The Saxons made their appearance before Breena could run and change Arthur's ridiculous battle strategy. She wanted to at least yell at him to get back but she would risk giving herself and the Woads away. Cursing once again, she cocked her bow with an arrow and took aim as the Saxons made their way onto the ice.

She only had to wait a moment before the Saxons came within range. Taking aim, she let her arrow fly and chuckled when its mark hit the ice, his annoying drum rolling away. The cry of the man soon turned into many as Woads on both sides of the lake followed her order and let their arrows fly.

The Knights all looked at Guinevere when they saw the arrows flying from the forest and cliffs; she just turned to them and smirked before she let her own arrow loose which was followed by each Knights.

The Saxons were dropping like flies but continued to walk their lines, their shields held protectively over them, and were slowly getting closer and closer to the Knights; they would be forced to fight. "The ice isn't breaking," Breena hollered hearing the same coming from Arthur followed by, "Prepare for combat."

Breena ran to the edge where the cliff descended into the forest and yelled to where Kora was. "The fool thinks they can take the army, we have to…" she stooped short as her eyes widened in horror when the battle roar coming from Dagonet pierced the air and his large form took off for the middle of the lake.

Without missing a beat, Breena brought her fingers to her lips and let out a high pitched whistle which instantly brought Mino to her.

From her position in the tree, Kora could only see the top of Breena's head until she mounted Mona. The realization of what her Princess was going to do suddenly caused her heart to miss a beat. "BREENA! What are you doing?" she screamed, her gaze shifting from Dagonet to Breena.

Breena gathered Mino's rains and looked to her warriors who were looking at her with wide, uncertain eyes. "Attack!" she cried before digging her heals into Mino.

Kora was momentarily stunned. "BREENA!!" she screamed in horror as she watched Mino fearlessly launch over the cliff and easily run down the unstable embankment. She swung her bow over her shoulder and yelled that half her archers continue before scrambling out of her tree and running after Breena's Woads to engage the Saxons' in order for Dagonet to finish.

Lorna and Isolde were also firing arrow after arrow in a frenzy to help cover Dagonet but when they saw Mino fly through the air and carry their Princess down the unstable embankment towards the Saxon army, both of them nearly dropped their bows.

"She is going to get killed!" Lorna hollered from her position in the woods.

Isolde threw her bow on the ground and unsheathed her sword. "COVER THEM NOW!" she screamed to Lorna as she ran down the cliff with her Woads behind her hopping to distract the Saxon's from killing Breena and Dagoent who now had an arrow in his thigh.

Breena leaned as far back on Mino as he ran down theembankment grateful that she had picked this side and not the rocky cliffs Isolde was no doubt trying to scramble down. She heard the Saxon leader's shouts, she could see arrows flying from behind her as her Woads covered her.

Yanking on the rains as Mino reached level ground and just before he hit the ice, she unsheathed her blades and launched off his back and charged into the first Saxon who approached her, Arwain and the pack directly behind her.

Ducking low, she slashed the first Saxon across his thighs. Knowing that Arwain would finish the Saxon off, she then lunged forward and thrust her other sword into a Saxon's gut before he could bring down his sword down upon her head. Using her position and the ice to her advantage, she dropped her knee and spun around, her blades held out and slashing two startled Saxons right across their legs, her wolves launching onto their fallen bodies before they could recover.

By now she could hear the cries of Isolde, Kora and Lorna as they led the others into the fray of stunned Saxons who were still recovering from their shock from the sudden attack. Chancing a glance around, she narrowed her eyes when she saw the leader of the group unsheathe his sword and stalk towards her.

"Princess!" he hissed, his eyes wide in anger while he took a jab at her.

A jab she easily blocked.

Breen cocked her head to the side as she studied the man wondering how he knew her. "Ah," sudden realization dawned on her, "you must be Cynric, the son of the bastard who actually thought I would marry him," she exclaimed, immediately ducking a swipe for her head and twisting easily on the ice to come up behind him and slash his calf, smirking at his scream.

Cynric growled in rage not at all faltering and unsheathed a hidden dagger before swinging around behind him in an attempt to slash up Breena's abdomen.

Breena caught sight of the dagger and jumped back while sucking in her stomach, one of her swords catching his hand mid-swing and slashing the dagger from it. "You can tell your father," she snarled blocking another blow and raising her foot as he tried to kick it out from under her, "that I look forward to inducing a slow, painful death when we meet in battle," she hissed, before slashing one sword towards his head and her other towards his side.

Cynric yelled in a fury as he blocked the blow meant to remove his head but missed the one meant to slash his side. He staggered back slightly, his bloody hand clutching his side.

Breena smirked and twirled her swords again, analysing the man for an opening, but was instantly distracted by the screams for Dagonet then the sounds of the ice cracking.

Casting a look to Cynric that promised his death by her hand, she sheathed her blades and spun on her heal in the direction of Dagonet, her eyes instantly going wide when she saw a stubborn Saxon shoot another arrow into the man's side. He already had one in his shoulder and thigh. He would never make it.

She could see the ice beginning to crack all around her and looked frantically around her fighting warriors. "RETREAT!!" she yelled. They needed to get off the ice, now.

Doing just that, Woads finished off whatever opponent they were fighting and quickly ran off the ice, the few who were injured being helped by Isolde, Kora and Lorna.

Without even thinking, she broke into a run towards Dagonet who was heaving his mighty axe up one last time no doubt going to deliver the final blow that would break the ice apart and send him to a watery grave. "DAG!" she screamed praying that he wouldn't do it. The ice would surely crack right out from under him.

Isolde, Kora and Lorna all ran last off the ice making sure no Woad was left behind when they heard Breena scream. They all turned and watched in horror as she run across the cracking ice, dodging falling Saxons. "BREENA!" they all screamed running along the shore while continuing to scream at her.

The Knights and Guinevere fired the best they could to kill the Saxons still trying to shoot at Dagonet but also helping the Woads. It was all they could do not to join the Woads but they would be running directly into oncoming arrows.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion for the Knights and Woads, none of them being able to do anything but watch in horror as the Woad Princess raced through the front line of Saxons towards the Knight who had accepted his own death.

Dagonet let out a tremendous roar before bringing his mighty axe down a final time and delivering the very blow that caused the ice to shatter all around him and the Saxons who were too close.

Breen jumped over a cracked piece of ice and watched Dagonet heave the final blow. "DAG!" she screamed again in horror. Just as the Knight looked up and caught her eyes, she saw his body beginning to descend. Letting out a cry of fury, she launched through the air slamming her body into his sending them both flying backwards.

Breena's impact sent Dagonet's body skidding down the ice as hers landed on her stomach. Before she could even catch her breath, the force of her body hitting the fragile ice caused it to shatter beneath her submerging her in the icy water that pierced her skin like burning coals.

Lancelot saw her plunge into the lake and didn't even hear the screams around him as he ran with a speed he never knew he possessed to Breena, Arthur, Bors and Guinevere right behind him.

Breena kicked her feet furiously towards the surface, her lungs burning as she immerged and took in a deep gasp of cold air. Everything was a blur, her mind was going hazy, but she knew that she had to keep moving and managed to swim to the edge of the ice and grab hold. She attempted to pull herself out but the task was frivolous, her motor functions were giving out. Hoping that Dagonet was safe and along with all the ones she loved, she felt her body go numb and her fingers gave way.

The instant her fingers let go, Lancelot had dropped to his knees and was sliding across the ice grabbing her hand just before it went under. "Breena!" he hollered as he pulled her blue body out of the water and into his arms away from the edge. He would not allow her to die, she just couldn't. After her suicidal launch over a cliff and running into the middle of the Saxon army on her own, he would not accept her to die like this, or ever. He wouldn't survive it.

Guinevere was next to them in a second and dropped to her knees next to Lancelot who was rubbing hands against Breena's arms hopping to give them some warmth. "Breena!" she cried, her hands cupping the younger woman's face.

When she received no reply she growled. "Damnit Breena, wake up you crazy girl," she snarled before slapping the Princess across her face.

The blow seemed to do the trick for just then Breena's eyes fluttered open while she coughed up water. "Yyyou…dddiddn't…havvv to hit me," she stuttered, a small smirk on her blue lips as she shifted her weary gaze to Guinevere.

Guinevere let out a laugh through her tears and shook her head while making quick work in taking off Breena's jacket and swords while Lancelot wrapped his cloak around her as well as Guinevere's when she handed it to him. "Well that is what you get for scarring me to death," she chocked out.

Breena just shivered and finally found her thoughts returning to her. "Dddagg?" she managed to get out through her chattering teeth, her eyes finally catching Lancelot's and sucking in a harsh breath from the immense emotion she saw in them.

Lancelot scooped her in his arms, "I don't know love," he murmured as he raced her back to the others.

Breena looked up at Lancelot's concerned face as he carried her, never more happy to see that man and his curly hair and have his arms around her. She wanted nothing more than to stay in them.

She was brought out of her utopia however when Bors screaming voice engulfed her. "Dag! Stay with me Dag!" he screamed.

Breena looked over her shoulder as Lancelot froze at seeing the sight of his ashen comrade. Immediately forgetting about her own state, she wiggled out of Lancelot's arms and slumped next to Dagonet's body quickly assessing his situation and ignoring the shaking of her numb body.

"BREENA!" Lorna's screeching voice suddenly reached everyone's ears.

The Knights all looked up and saw Lorna, Isolde and Kora running to them with a horde of Woads behind them. Reacting on impulse and purely instinct, each Knight immediately unsheathed their weapons and stood in a protective circle around Dagonet and Breena, who didn't even bother to glance up but continued to asses Dagonet.

Guinevere reacted immediately and ran in front of the Woads, separating the two sides. "You fools! Do you honestly think they are here to kill you after helping you?" she snarled, her dark eyes focusing on Arthur.

Arthur looked at Guinevere and then down at Breena who was still working over Dagonet. Looking back at Guinevere he swallowed deeply before sheathing his blade and nodding at her. "Put your weapons away," he ordered not once breaking eye contact with Guinevere.

The Knights hesitated but followed.

Breena had pulled out the arrow wound from Dagonet's thigh and his side and was in the process of pulling out the one in his shoulder when the group once again surrounded her. Resting her palm on his shoulder, she wrapped her hand around the arrow and yanked it out with out swift motion, grateful that it wasn't that deep. "Sorry," she mumbled when Dagonet let out a grunt of pain.

Running her hand down his forehead, she clutched one of his large hands in hers. "You silly man," she scolded, although her voice was laced with relief that he was alive.

Smiling when she felt him squeeze her hand she looked up at Guinevere and shifted her gaze to her cousin's skirts. Understanding immediately, Guinevere bent over and started ripping at the undergarment of her dress and handing Breena cloth to clot and bind Dagonet's wounds.

Bors, who was kneeling next to his best friend, looked up at Breena with teary eyes. "Breena, tell me he is going to be alright?" he asked, his voice hitching as he tried to contain his emotions.

Breena took a strip of cloth from Guinevere and pressed it to the wound on Dagonet's side before looking up at Bors, her eyes immediately softening. "Don't worry Bors; he is not going to die. He's not allowed to," she said sternly, her hand grabbing Bors' and forcing him to hold the compress to Dagonet's side.

Hearing Breena's words, the rest of the Knights let out breaths of relief each of them had been holding. They would not have been able to handle losing another one of their brothers.

Isolde, who stood a few paces back with the rest of the Woads, looked at Kora who was standing next to her and murmured for her to stay put before she walked right past Tristan and leaned over Breena. She was deeply concerned for her Princesses own health at this point. Breena's lips were a dark shade of blue along with her fingers, her hair was freezing and she could clearly see the younger woman trying to control her shaking. Breena need warmth, fast. "Breena," she said sternly only to be ignored.

As Breena worked, her mind was running all over and she was having a hard time concentrating. Ignoring Isolde's presence, she yelled over her shoulder, "Kora," she chattered as she bound Dagonet's thigh while Guinevere applied pressure to his shoulder.

Kora immediately left her position and was at Breena's side in an instant. "Take Gawain and go to the caravan to retrieve the Knights horses. I also want blankets and clean bandages. We have to cauterize Dagonet's wounds or he will never make it back to the fort," she ordered her numbing fingers now wrapping his shoulder.

Kora squeezed Breena's shoulder and twisted around yelling out for their men to bring Mino. Not even a moment later, the large black stallion was led to the group. Kora grabbed the rains of Mino and threw herself on his back before finally acknowledging the group, her eyes focused solely on Gawain.

Gawain who had followed Kora's every move, snapped his head in Arthur's direction who nodded in agreement. "Make sure to tell the villagers to stop and set up camp. We will come once Dagonet is well enough," he exclaimed.

Gawain nodded and moved to Mino and mounted behind Kora who immediately clicked her tongue and shot off in the direction of the caravan.

Isolde was starting to get really worried. She or even Guinevere could handle Dagonet's wounds but if they did not get Breena warm, she would no doubt die of hypothermia. "Breena, you must…" but she was cut off.

Breena snapped up at Isolde, a silent command to back off before she looked back at Lorna. "Lorna," she yelled. Just like Kora, Lorna was at her side kneeling next to her Princess in an instant. "Have the scouts to take half the warriors and track the Saxon's, kill them only leave their leader," she ordered. "He has a message to give to his bastard father," she muttered through her chattering teeth.

Isolde let out an irritated sigh while Lorna reluctantly nodded and returned to the men and delivering orders.

Guinevere looked up at Isolde who had a hard look on her face then down at Breena and frowned when she noticed just how serious her cousin's state was. "Cousin you need to get warm," she said sternly only to be ignored.

Isolde had enough when she saw Breena's shoulders slump and her uncontrolled shivering. "They need warmth immediately," she snapped to no one particular as she looked down to Breena who was trying to quell the bleeding coming from the wound in Dagonet's side. "If we don't get you warm Princess, you will get a fever and then you won't be able to fight," she hissed knowing full well how to get through to Breena. It was one thing she hated, being left out of a battle.

Breena pulled away from Dagonet and leaned back. She knew Isolde was right for she was too cold to argue and nodded leaning against Isolde who had now crouched behind her and was rubbing her arms.

Isolde let out a sigh of relief and looked back at the Woads who still stood a safe distance from the Knights. "Build a large fire under the canopy of trees, two of them side by side…and get food," she ordered, the Woads immediately complying.

Isolde looked to Guinevere who was on the other side of Breena and rubbing her hands over the younger girl in a fury then up at the stunned silent Knights who were smart enough to stay quite. "If we don't get Breena warm and dry, she could develop hypothermia and a fever and die," she barked snapping them all in reality. "Dag still needs tending and we have to do it now," she explained.

This seemed to snap everyone into action as they all pulled their cloaks off and draped them over Dagonet and Breena.

Lancelot bit his cheek as he looked down at Breena who was still frightfully blue. He wanted to hold her, so desperately. When he saw her fall through the ice, he thought his heart had stopped beating. Unable to handle it any longer, he crouched down to her and extended his arms in attempt to take her from Isolde and Guinevere.

Breena shook her head. She knew Lancelot would want to cuddle her but right now she had to keep her mind focused and if she was in his arms, she would melt. Dagonet was more important at the moment. "No," she chattered, shaking her head.

Lancelot's face fell and missed the sympathetic looks Guinevere and Isolde flashed. "Breena, let me carry you to the fire," he pleaded reaching for her again. He just didn't understand this.

Breena swore to herself as his brown eyes looked at her with such intensity she swore she could feel her body heating. Gritting her teeth, she clutched to Isolde and Guinevere and with their help rose to her feet. "No," she ordered nodding to Guinevere and Isolde to lead her to the fires.

Lancelot reluctantly stood and moved away, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed in anger. He was about to snap at her for being so stubborn when she turned and glared at them.

"Well are you going to bring Dag or let him bleed to death?" she hissed as Guinevere and Isolde dragged her to the fires.

Lorna bit her lip and looked at Breena's retreating back then moved to Lancelot and gave his shoulder a squeeze in comfort. "Do not be deterred Sir Knight," she whispered softly.

_PLEASE REVIEW…Part 2 is to come. Oh as for Breena launching Mino down the embankment, yeah that idea came from the movie: Man from Snowy River. It's a good movie, classic. My husband loves it. Anyway… _


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, don't hate me. I am once again lucky to get this chapter up. My computer has been royally screwed over and hopefully by the end of the week will finally get better. We have to erase everything and reinstall windows, then I have to reinstall all my other programs and whatnot…fun. But, hopefully that should fix the problem. Ugh, pain in the ass! _

_I want to apologize though for the late update. My sister-in-law who is one of my best friends had a kidney transplant, given by her mother, after suffering her entire 20 years of life. The surgery went well but her body began rejecting the anti rejection drugs so our family has been very stressed trying to make her as comfortable as possible and provide as much encouragement as she needs. She is doing better now, thank goodness, and is still the happy bundle of life who is the best trooper I know. _

_So, because you have all be so understanding and patient, her is a really long chapter for you and I hope you like it. It is a pivotal moment in the story and I hope I got it right. Let me know your thoughts. _

**********

It was a cold day in Arthur's hell, for that he was certain. Never in all his 15 years spent on this godforsaken hunk of rock had Lancelot found himself in such an unfathomable predicament. Yet here he sat, as close as he dared on the cold wet floor having a stare down with a wolf. A Wolf! He was certain that if the mood was not so grave, this would surely be amusing.

As if sensing his ever darkening mood, the damn animal lowered his ears in warning, his large dark eyes flickering to the woman he was currently warming, protecting before returning his intense gaze to Lancelot. It was a warning, a very harsh warning and one that Lancelot knew not to ignore.

Yet he wanted to.

His dark eyes darted from the mounds of black fur over to where Dagonet's large form lay surrounded by small fires, Bors, Kora and Lorna, all watching over him protectively.

He felt the familiar lump form in his throat as he thought of almost losing his faithful brother, of almost losing the woman he loved. Turning his head back to her, he let out a shaky breath wishing her to wake up simply so he could gaze into her wondrous eyes.

It was well into the night now, and yet he couldn't tear himself away. She had pushed herself too far. She had ignored her own wellbeing and attended to Dagonet with diligence and determination; and because of her selflessness, her unyielding oath to protect them she had collapsed after ensuring that a man she had no claim to would live.

Lancelot's eyes then flickered over to Isolde who was leaning against the tree behind Breena, her nimble fingers weaving through one of the black wolves thick coat as it lay next to her. He could see the emotion in her eyes, the worry as she stared at her closest friend, her sister, her Princess.

No one dare approach. Even Guinevere, Kora and Lorna were not granted access to their Princess.

The five amazing wolves had plunged into the clearing as soon as Breena had collapsed sensing her distress, the obvious alpha male not letting anyone but Isolde tend to his mistress. At any other time he would have been amazed at the inhuman connection she had with the wolves but now it was positively maddening.

The animals seemed to sense the urgency of the situation. Breena was in trouble, vulnerable and it was their duty to protect her. And protect her they did. He could see in each of them as they surrounded her in a blanket of black fur that each one of them would gladly give their life for her. Even her monstrous steed was standing protectively nearby.

His eyes once again flickered to the large one who was practically lying on Breena, his head nestled perfectly on her chest, his head rising and falling with each breath she took. The creature's eyes never left her face unless to stare him down. He was baffled, amazed and bewildered at the connection the two shared. He seemed to be connected to her somehow, as if her pain were affecting him the same way.

He wanted to know where they came from; why such unique and rare animals were so connected with her; why this one in particular seemed so devoted; why such primal, wild, untameable animals were so devoted to this one woman.

"He doesn't like you, you know?" Isolde's soft voice startled Lancelot for none of the girls had spoken more than necessary to any of them, much to the annoyance of everyone.

Isolde's face was grave as she continued to stroke the wolf that sat next to her, the only one that wasn't somehow touching Breena. "He would kill you before you could take your next breath if he thought you posed any sort of threat to his pack," she murmured her eyes gazing at the large wolf, "that includes Breena," she finished her eyes looking up at him through her lashes.

Lancelot met the eyes once again of the large beast that seemed to be confirming Isolde's words with the deadly glare he was sending his way. "I find myself resenting the fact that I am jealous of a mere animal," he muttered bitterly.

His eyes then scanned the remaining wolves that covered his love's body and let out a sigh. "However, it also amazes me that even he can sense the fact that she is someone worth protecting," he stated humbly, his shoulders slouching more as he gazed longingly at Breena's pale face. He was pleased to see the blue tinge fading and wanted nothing more than to cradle her in his arms and feel her smooth lips against his own.

Isolde watched Lancelot for a few moments. It was easy to see the distress the Knight was in, how the hulking man had been reduced to an emotional mess because the woman he loved was unwell. And he did so willingly. It was only further proof that Lancelot cared deeply for Breena, loved her with ever fibber of his being. How she wished circumstances were different for these two, for all of them.

"How did they come about?" Lancelot asked nodding to the wolves and breaking Isolde's thoughts.

Isolde shifted her weight to get more comfortable, her lips curling when the wolf pressed against her moaned in displeasure at having been moved. "A party of Romans were hunting them for their skins," she scowled pausing for a moment recalling the butchered animals.

Swallowing hard, she looked back up and noticed that she had the attention of the entire camp; even Tristan who she could see out of the corner of her eye making his way into the light the fire provided. "As you well know, Breena values all life regardless of the species. The wolves, they are very sacred to Breena especially. She has always loved nature." She paused and her eyes softened as she gazed at Breena's pale form.

"Her mother use to take her, just the two of them, deep within the forest and although I know nothing of what transpired, I feel that her mother had something to do with the love Breena has for them," she said softly, nodding to Arwain.

"What happened with the Romans?" Galahad asked suddenly, shifting in his seat absolutely enthralled by the tale. He was going mad sitting in the silence, watching Lorna and was grateful for the tale and distraction it provided. He was not sure how much more self-restraint he had, for he had half a mind to pin Lorna to the ground until she uttered her forgiveness. If he didn't think she would kill him the moment he let her up he would have done it long ago.

Kora finished redressing the arrow wounds that they had cauterized on Dagonet before answering for Isolde. "We were tracking Rogues at the time when we came across an entire pack that had been butchered, pups and all," she murmured sadly, her voice cracking having recalled the horrible scene.

Gawain's fingers twitched as he longed to comfort her yet a warning glare from his beloved stilled his movements.

Isolde nodded, her eyes swarming with emotion. "Breena was so upset for the lack of respect that she sent her men to continue tracking the Rogues while we hunted down the culprits," she sighed before looking up at them all again. "It took us a day to track them and already we had found another pack but this time there were two pups," she nodded to the two that lay at Breena's feet covering her legs.

Everyone followed her gaze and softened when they saw the animals. It was such a small act, an act that many in their time would never think twice about. It was an everyday occurrence and yet Breena being Breena had felt it her duty to see that all life was respected.

Lorna cleared her throat. "Breena scooped them up without further thought and continued on her small quest," she had a twinge of bitterness in her voice and it was obvious to all that if anyone had complained about the so called 'quest' it would have been Lorna.

Kora shifted her weight, her back beginning to burn from the fire she sat so close to. "We found the Romans just as they were in the middle of…" she trailed off not sure how to describe the gruesome sight of that day. The Roman men had been laughing and torturing the animals. They made sure not to kill them with their arrows and in turn took pleasure in torturing the wounded before they died.

Isolde nodded. "Arwain and his mate," she nodded to the slightly smaller wolf that was on the opposite side of Breena, "Along with a few pups were still alive after we killed the Romans. Breena wasted no time in nurturing them back to health. All of the pups died except for one," she nodded to the one next to her. "It was not easy but eventually Arwain began to trust Breena and took the other pups in as his own; ever since then each and every one of them has followed her," she finished softly, smiling lovingly at the wolves.

Kora chuckled. "They tolerate us, Isolde more so than Lorna, Guinevere and I; Breena is a part of their pack. It is as if she is one of them and they treat her as such," she finished.

Lorna scrunched her nose and shook her head as if willing certain images to cease. "It is one thing to listen to battle, live it, watch men and woman die but to witness such brutality, inhuman acts being committed against helpless creatures…" she shuddered and shook her head. "It just goes to prove just how vile Romans are," she stated harshly while staring straight at Arthur hopping that her words burned him for his obvious alliance.

Guinevere, who had been silent this entire time, glared at Lorna feeling Arthur wince next to her. "Lorna," she warned, her eyes narrowed promising punishment if Lorna did not watch her tongue.

Arthur reached over and pat Guinevere's knee before retracting his hand and giving Lorna a grave look. "Not all Romans are vile," he retorted still feeling the need to defend some of the good he knew Romans possessed.

Lorna simply deepened her scowl and glared. "Even after seeing with your own eyes the despicable things they do, and in the name of your God for that matter, you can honestly sit there and defend men that have done nothing but corrupt, torture, enslave and defile anyone they deem unworthy?" she snarled incredulously, her eyebrows raised challengingly and her back straightening.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I am only saying that not all are to be judged," he retorted, his voice strong with conviction.

Lorna flew to her feet, ignoring the orders from both Guinevere and Isolde to calm down. "You are a fool Arthur. You chose the blood of traitorous murders. You chose the blood of men who took lands that did not belong to them, enslaved the people of your mother. Do you know how many families have suffered because of that?" she was yelling now, eyes blazing and no longer able to swallow the hateful words she had longed to utter. It was not Arthur's fault, she knew. He was a good man, she knew that too. But she attributed that quality because of his mother's blood. It was damn time he embraced it.

Kora, Gawain and Galahad all rose to their feet as well. "Cousin," Kora said softly putting her hand on Lorna's shoulder to calm her down.

Lorna felt the familiar sting of tears and hated herself for it. She did not want to breakdown with all these men but she couldn't help it. She had stood by long enough. It was time for her to speak her peace. "Did you know my family, Kora's family," she nodded to her cousin then glared back at Arthur, "were all murdered because our fathers would not give up our mothers for the pleasure of a Bishop," she snarled.

Arthur swallowed as everyone froze; Lorna's words ripping through the air had stung him to the depths of his soul. He had wallowed in his own pain for years, accusing Merlin, Woads, for the death of his mother and despite his efforts to remain just he still harboured resentment and blamed Britain. Yet despite losing both parents to this land, it was the blood of his father that was to blame for it was the Romans who had ultimately brought upon this war. He could only imagine the horrors these people have suffered, more so than he. He went to open his mouth to convey as such but the sight of tears slowly cascading down Lorna's cheeks stopped him.

"Our mother's were twins and beautiful," Lorna didn't even realize her voice was cracking as she took a step towards Arthur. "They were in a small village when a Bishop's caravan came passing through. The insufferable man had demanded tending to and when he caught sight our mothers," her voice hitched as she paused to calm her breathing, "he demanded they tend to him as well," she chocked out, shaking now she was so upset.

Guinevere, Kora and Isolde could only watch sadly as Lorna finally spoke about the day that forever changed her.

"My father, uncle, brother and older cousins were killed before our very eyes after they were made to watch as he rapped our mothers then passed them along like used goods to his men to have their fill," she paused and attempted to control her ragged breaths, taking the comfort of Kora's hand on her shoulder knowing that her beloved cousin was as affected just as much as she was.

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and squared her shoulders glaring such hate at Arthur, it was a wonder he was still breathing. "So, do not ever preach your self-righteous nonsense to me or anyone of us again," she spat, her face hard.

"That is just my tale, there are hundreds others –Breena, Isolde, Guinevere even many of the ones who stand guard watching over you and your Knights– have their own demons haunting them because of Romans. Because these men, theses civilized God fearing men took it upon themselves to think better than the rest of us. Think that because we do not share their views, their beliefs, their way of life we were ladled barbarians and deemed unworthy to breathe the same air." She took one last shaky breath and glared at Galahad who had moved closer to her throughout her speech before turning back to Arthur.

"You would do well to reflect on the life you chose, the blood you swore your allegiance to. It was that blood that took your men from their families, ripped them of their innocence and childhood. It was that blood that has killed innocent families simply because they stood up for their right for freedom upon land that so rightly belonged to them. Think well Arthur for whether you chose to admit it or not, you are guilty by association," her words trailed off strong and echoed into the night, the howling wind carrying them along whispering her truths to all within range.

Lorna gave one last look to Breena before swivelling on her heals and storming out of the clearing. It took a moment for everyone to gather themselves and recover from the verbal onslaught they just witnessed. Anyone who knew Lorna was use to her outbursts, but this had been different. She had spoken truth, she had sounded like Breena. Never in all the years had the four of them been together had they ever heard Lorna say such things.

Kora bit her lip and looked in the direction Lorna had goon then to Isolde, her eyes asking a silent question to find her cousin.

Isolde met Guinevere's eyes and after receiving a nod, she conveyed the permission to Kora who wasted no time in running after her cousin.

Guinevere stared at Arthur as he hung his head in his hands. She may not have agreed with the verbal assault on Arthur since she knew that Lorna respected the man, he happened to simply be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Yet as much as she wanted to sooth the hurting commander, she could not bring herself to do so. No words could be formed. She knew Arthur would figure it out for himself so she simply sat there, brought her hand up and grasp his, holding tightly.

She was hot, very hot; her chest felt heavy, her limbs ached and tingled at the same time, her eyes felt like dead weights and her throat was parched and scratchy. She was uncomfortable, she hated being uncomfortable.

Slowly, she let her senses awaken, let the flood of memories process and remind her of what had occurred. She knew she had passed out, it was inevitable and it was only a further reminder of how much she hated a weakness that was out of her control; she despised being out of control.

Trying to take a deep breath, she felt her chest burn along with restraining weights that seemed to be preventing her from doing so. Letting out a groan of frustration, she tried to open her eyes.

"Breena?"

Her eyes fought with her to open, her limbs fought to move but she was weighed down. Why was everything so heavy? She fumed in her head. As if reading her thoughts, she felt the pressure on her chest lighten and warm breath on both sides of her face before a large tongue glide over her cheek.

Arwain. She should have known.

"Breena, can you open your eyes?"

Sighing, she slowly got command over her eyelids and forced them open, for once grateful for the dreary weather and not having to be blinded by the sun.

As her eyes came into focus, she was met with the relieved face of Isolde and Arwain who had his large head cocked to the side staring at her.

"Dag?" she croaked out. "Sax…son?" she clenched her eyes shut as her throat began to burn and a series of coughs racked her body.

Isolde looked up at the other's who were a safe distance away. "Water," she commanded shoving a wolf aside and moving behind Breena to prop her up against her chest. Not even looking at who handed her the mug, she immediately brought it to Breena's dry lips and helped her drink.

Never in her life had it felt so good to drink. Letting out a sigh of content and leaning back into Isolde, Breena opened her eyes again and moved her hand out from under a blanket to cup under Arwain's chin. "Hey boy," she cooed softly, her voice slightly horse.

Arwain let out a huff and brought his head close to Breena's.

Isolde smiled at the pair. "He hasn't left your side, none of them have," she murmured softly, her words implying more than Breena knew.

Breena rubbed her face over Arwain's fur relishing the feel. "Dag?" she asked again, her eyes darting up to finally look at his form that was barley visible behind the many that towered over her.

Guinevere moved slowly towards Breena, eyeing the wolves that were less hostile now that Breena had awoken and handed her another steaming mug, this time with herbs. "He is week, but we have faith he will live," she answered. She scanned Breena's form and held back her question as to Breena's health. The stubborn woman would just ignore it. She was just happy that Breena hadn't developed a fever.

Breena extended a shaky hand and took the mug. "Saxons?" she asked bringing the mug to her lips and taking a sip, her nose crinkling from the vile taste.

"What was left has been making their way back to the main army. Scouts are following and picking off ones here and there," Kora informed as she too came and crouched next to Guinevere.

Breena sighed and looked at the two then at Lorna who moved slightly closer to her on the other side of Guinevere. It was the look on Lorna's face, a look that only after knowing her for years Breena was able to see. Something had happened; something had affected her dear friend.

Disentangling her other hand to hold her steaming mug, she reached out for Lorna and ran the back of her knuckles over her friends sadden face.

Lorna sighed and shut her eyes, bringing a hand up to hold Breena's hand. "Do not ever do that to me again," she whispered softly before kissing the inside of Breena's wrist.

Breena just stared into Lorna's eyes and had a silent conversation with her friend. She was concerned, that was not all that was bothering Lorna. She could see the emotion and pain in her friend's eyes, a depth that she spent years hiding yet here it was.

Lorna should have known she couldn't avoid Breena and simply nodded to the unasked question. She would be alright. She had not meant to breakdown but with Breena collapsing, that had been the last draw for her already fragile state. Breena was important to her, her family. She only had her, Kora and Isolde even Guinevere and she could not, would not lose them.

Breena held her stare for a few moments, ensuring her friend was indeed fine.

"Breena?"

Breena tore her eyes away from Lorna and finally looked up to see all the Knights including Jols, each with a look of extreme relief on their face. Her gaze lingered on each of them, taking in their weary features. Each of them looked exhausted, worn and utterly defeated. It was the look on Lancelot's face that ripped through her. He looked like death had just washed over him.

Unable to handle the amount of emotion he was trying to convey to her, she tore her eyes away and settled on the face of a friend she had not seen in years. "Jols," she murmured softly, a small smile forming on her lips.

Jols looked at Lancelot how had immediately deflated then back at Breena and returned her smile. "It is good to see you," he said softly while approaching her when she held out her hand for him. He had missed her these past years; no matter what the Knights felt, she was his blood.

The Knights stared at Jols in disbelief, each feeling their hearts constrict when he bent down and she embraced him. "Jols old friend, I am just as pleased to see you," she said genuinely.

Jols pulled away and leaned back on his heels looking her over. "Are you well?" he asked, his voice laced with concern as he scanned her body automatically.

Breena took another sip of her tonic and nodded already feeling the effects. "I am, just had a bit of a nap," she replied brushing off the question and leaning more into Isolde.

Jols sighed but let it go. She did not look well; at least she was faring better then when he had seen her hours before, blue and hardly breathing. "So… the Black Princess; your reputation precedes you, you run with your black pack I see," he stated with a hint of awe as he looked over the five wolves surrounding her.

Breena's eyes sparkled as she reached up and ran her fingers through Arwain's fur. "Aye my friend, they are family," she replied affectionately.

Lancelot simply stared at the scene before him, his heart in anguish. He couldn't begin to describe the amount of relief that consumed him when he saw her beautiful eyes, heard her angelic voice. "Breena?" he addressed softly, stepping forward. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He needed her to look at him again.

Breena looked away from Jols then up at Lancelot but didn't answer, she couldn't. It was all too hard, too much. She had never felt so afraid of losing him, any of them then she did on the ice. She had to swallow the string of curses she wanted to scream at Arthur for putting them in such a position, but she just didn't have it in her. She was still week and wanted to save whatever energy she seemed to have in order to leave.

Before anyone could say anything, a Woad suddenly entered the clearing and visibly relaxed, his face softening as he approached his Princess who was now awake and faring well.

Jols immediately moved away to make room for the man and turned to look at the Knights who had all tensed and frowned as the Woad spoke so quietly none of them could hear.

After receiving a nod from Breena, the man left the clearing.

Breena took a large gulp of her tonic, finishing it off and tossing the mug to Lorna before turning to focus on Arthur. "The Saxon's won't be bothering you for the rest of your journey to the Fort. From there you shall have safe passage off of Britain," she informed dryly as she grasp Isolde's hand to help her stand.

Lancelot stared at Breena in shock as Isolde helped her to her shaky feet. "Breena please," he pleaded, itching to wrap his arms around her and refuse her freedom. He knew what she was doing, where she was going and what she was saying to them. He couldn't take it, the pain in his heart. It was becoming too much and he was starting to get angry with her. Why couldn't she just talk to him? Forgive him? What happened to her?

Breena clenched her eyes shut as her stiff body screamed in protest. It did not agree with her wish to leave but she didn't care. She couldn't stay here. Too much time had already been wasted and…she just couldn't stay. It was just pouring salt on her open wounds. This was her goodbye, again.

She sucked in a deep, calming breath and stepped away from Isolde, nodding to Kora who handed her now dry coat and swords.

Guinevere bit her lip and looked between the sullen Knights then to Breena who was now swinging her coat over her swords and snuggling into it.

Breena shook her head as Guinevere placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew what her cousin meant to say and she just didn't want to hear it. She had a job to do, responsibilities that were far more important than her feelings at the moment, and that was that. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, her face immediately morphed into a commanding exterior, all too familiar to them since Arthur often held such a face. "No Lancelot," she replied with no emotion as she held his gaze. She could see the anger in his eyes but it was for the best. "You all have longed to go home and now you will have your papers; now you can leave this island you hate so much," she finished dryly, biting the inside of her cheek when she watched his face fall even more as she threw his words back at him.

Arthur shook his head at her. It was all he could do not to shake her. She was being so stubborn. "I know you heard us the other night," he accused looking at Guinevere then to Breena. Ignoring her as her eyes narrowed in warning, he took a step towards her. "Your mother…," his words cut off when her nostrils flared and her hand shot up.

"There is nothing to discuss, you know the truth and that is that," she replied not wishing to discuss this subject, especially in front of their audience. Her mother was a sore subject for her.

Arthur sighed and ran his hand down the back of his neck in frustration. She never use to be so difficult and he couldn't help but feel that the new attitude was due to their betrayal. "Why didn't you come?" he asked ignoring the confused glances the Knights were giving them.

Lancelot stepped next to Arthur, his gaze flickering between the two leaders. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice demanding one of them to answer him.

Breena of course ignored the look and only intensified her glare towards Arthur. "Why should I have?" she bit out unable to contain herself. "You all made it quite clear I was no longer welcome," she spat looking at all of the others, lingering on Lancelot before refocusing on Arthur. She did not want to see the hurt and pain in her eyes. It only made her feel guiltier.

Arthur sighed and softened his gaze. He could tell the others were biting back their tongues but was grateful they remained silent. This was a conversation that needed to be had between them. "Breena, you must understand our position on the matter…we felt betrayed. You lied to us; the whole fort was in danger. We had no choice," he reasoned softly, trying to keep his tone light. He knew he never should have acted so harshly, thrown her out so quickly but their hurt feelings were justified. She had misled them.

If Breena's eyes could have got any more black, they did.

Guinevere cringed; this conversation was not going to end well. Breena was in no state to discuss anything. She was still too week and no where near fully recovered to have such a verbal sparring match. Yet there was nothing she could do to prevent the inevitable.

Breena sucked in a deep breath. "I betrayed you?" she snarled in disbelief. "Well you betrayed me so I guess that makes us even." She glanced at Isolde, Kora and Lora who had moved increasingly closer before looking back at Arthur. There was no stopping her now. The words were spilling out of her like vomit and she didn't even want to stop them.

"I never, ever, meant to put anyone in harms way. I personally took care of the bastards who attacked you the day we almost lost you and Lancelot, no one was hurt the night they came into the fort and I have not allowed any of you to be hurt any further these past years despite my war with the Rouges and how you treated us," her voice had risen as each word left her mouth and she was now almost shouting at Arthur.

The entire forest had seemed to quite as the Princess unleashed her verbal slaughter upon the men who had hurt her so badly. No one moved. No one spoke.

She took another step towards a stunned Arthur, her gaze never wavering. "I am as much your blood as I am theirs," she stressed firmly pointing to the Knights, "I would never put any of you in harms way and would gladly give my life –which I feel has been proven repeatedly– if it meant that you all could see the home you so long to return to since mine is nothing but hell for you," her words were spoken with intense emotions, never wavering while she bared her soul.

She was right. She had risked herself time and time again for them. None of them doubted for a moment that she wouldn't give her life for them, the day's events had already cemented that conviction.

"Yet you," she pointed her finger into Arthur's chest, "you who are half my blood have chosen allegiance to a Rome that cares nothing for anyone other than themselves. I think I have proven myself ten fold," she reiterated pointing to Dagonet who was sound asleep. "Yet what have you done?" she asked icily while looking up at Arthur through her lashes, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Her words seemed to echo while her firm, unwavering gaze stared at Arthur as she verbally slapped him in the face.

Lancelot shook his head and regained his voice. A quick glance at Arthur revealed his crestfallen commander had taken all he could. Stepping forward, he said the only thing any of them could. The words seemed so minuscule, so inadequate and yet there was nothing left that they could say. They had apologized, taken her verbal lashings like men but enough was enough. "Breena," he said her name softly, watching as her eyes slightly softening as they held his before her numb exterior replaced the emotion. "We are sorry," he said those three words with as much conviction as he could hopping that the words would finally sink in, finally convince her that they indeed were.

He watched her open her mouth, but he wasn't finished. "I don't know how often you expect us to say it," his tone grew slightly harder. He ignored the scowls he was beginning to receive from the Kora and Lorna. Isolde and Guinevere were simply staring with neutral expressions while the rest just looked on with a mixture of emotion. "But it's time to get over it," he stated firmly, his eyebrows furrowed not at all bothered when her eyes widened in what looked like shock, hurt and anger. He didn't even bother to look at the others, he just held her gaze.

"We have all wronged each other. Things were handled poorly, feelings were hurt and words were said that are regretted," his tone softened slightly as he took a step towards her. "Each of us can never thank you, all of you," he nodded to the others who were standing protectively behind Breena, "for all that you have done for us. But now we have a chance, a chance to put the past behind us and finally move on and that chance, Breena, is going to be left up to you," his voice had once again gone soft as he stood before the woman he loved.

He reached a hand out and hesitated briefly before running his fingers over her cheek, relishing the feel of her smooth skin against his calloused fingers.

Breena sucked in a breath and cursed her body as her head tilted into his fingers, her skin tingling as it always did when he touched her. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. His presence, his smell had always affected her rendering her motionless.

Lancelot smiled at the effect he had on her. The action made his heart swell with hope; hope that she still loved him and hope that she would forgive him. "We have said our peace, made our apologies with nothing but genuine sincerity and only hope that you can one day find it in your heart to forgive us," his words were so low, many had to strain simply to hear them as he leaned in close to Breena and kissed her forehead as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Still, the clearing was silent as every Knight and Woad stared between the two lovers, one declaring his love and one fighting within herself to accept it.

And to forgive.

Breena let out a shaky breath, trying to hold herself together when Lancelot cupped her face and wiped a traitorous tear with the pad of his calloused, yet soft thumb. She was exhausted, drained as she stared into Lancelot's eyes. She allowed him to see the emotion in them. The love she still felt for him and the hurt that continued to consume her.

She appreciated his words. This was the Lancelot not many had the privilege to see, and she relished in it. He understood and yet he didn't. This was ever rarely about them. Letting out another shaky breath, she brought her hands up and curled her fingers around Lancelot's wrists and held his hands to her face. "Oh Lancelot," she murmured softly. "It is myself that I cannot forgive," she whispered.

Lancelot sucked in a deep breath and cocked his head to the side. This was not what he was expecting. "What on earth do you mean?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Breena looked deeply into his eyes. "If you were able to see the hurt that was in your eyes," she looked over his shoulder at a crestfallen Arthur then to the others, "all of your eyes," she looked back at Lancelot. "You would feel as wretched as I for causing such pain, for causing all of you to lose the ones you loved so dearly," she informed gravely before she pulled his hands away and stepped backwards. She needed the distance to do what she needed.

Lancelot was shocked, stunned. Never, ever, had he thought she had been blaming herself. He opened and closed his mouth; the words he wanted to scream at her just wouldn't come. He wanted to tell her that they were all at fault, that she was never fully to blame and mostly that it was her hurt, the pain in her eyes as she looked back at him before walking out those doors, walking out of his life that had consumed him.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Breena squared her shoulders and regained her composure. "But now is not the time to discuss forgiveness," she said, her voice once again firm and giving nothing away. "The choice is not mine Lancelot but yours," she retorted, her tone strong while meeting his eyes before looking at the others. "I have made my choice, had made it long ago when I chose to fight for all of you and to fight for this land which I will continue to do so long after you leave it." She held up her hand when Lancelot went to protest.

Lancelot snapped his mouth shut and mulled over her words. They were both right and both wrong, and he didn't know what to do about it; he didn't know what to say. There were no more words.

Kora, Lorna, Isolde and Guinevere each looked at each other then at Breena and finally focused on their respective Knights…two sides staring longingly at the other, yet unable to do anything but. Each side had chosen and each side was suffering the consequences. Once side would leave the island and return to the homes they had dreamed of returning to for the last 15 years while the other would remain and fight a new threat. They would continue to fight for the home that so rightly belonged to them.

Lancelot finally understood this and hung his head. She was right, she always was. "I'm sorry," he whispered, stepping back next to Arthur. He had no words left, nothing left to say.

Breena gave him a small, sad smile. "Me too," she replied softly before she turned to the four women standing faithfully behind her. "I believe it is time to go," she uttered, her eyes meeting each of theirs with a command that the choice was theirs. They could come or they could stay, no feelings would be hurt.

And as usual, each one chose to go with her.

Galahad looked between each of them, not so willing to accept what all this meant. "Are you sure your well enough?" he asked stepping forward, his eyes pleading with Breena, Lorna to stay.

Breena sighed and gave Galahad a sympathetic look. "I'm fine," she replied before turning to Guinevere. Her cousin still looked sickly. Her colour was returning but the sunken cheeks and battered body still needed time to heal.

Understanding the look, Guinevere nodded. She knew not to push, her time for battle would come and when it did she wanted to make sure she was ready for it. "Take care cousin, I shall see you soon," Breena said warmly while embracing her beloved cousin.

Guinevere smiled and kissed both of Breena's cheeks and leaned in so no one would hear. "They will stay you know," she whispered, her heart sinking when Breena simply shrugged and turned away. She herself had been surprised with how this morning's events had transpired, especially for the words Breena spoke. She also knew that Breena was holding back and forcing herself to let go. She didn't like it. But she agreed with Breena, the choice was now the Knights'. As she looked at Arthur and watched his eyes follow Breena, she had a feeling that Breena's words were the ones that hit closest to home, they were the ones that were going to were going to convince him to make the right choice. She firmly believed that.

Breena moved to where Dagonet still lay, colour in his cheeks and Bors standing protectively over him. Crouching at his side, she grabbed his hand and ran her other over his stubbly head. She had always loved this silent, gentle man. He was a rare soul and one she was proud to have known. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead. "Fare well my friend," she whispered in his ear, grinning when she felt a slight pressure in his hand. "And do not do anything so foolish again," she quipped grinning, knowing her friend heard her.

Checking him over one last time, she stood and smiled warmly at Bors who was looking between Dagonet and her. "He will be fine Bors," he went to open his mouth but she beat him to it. "Give my love to Vanora, Nora and the little ones," she asked, her eyes pleading with him to leave it at that.

Bors blew a raspberry in frustration but nodded nonetheless. "She misses you, as does his Nora," he nodded down to Dagonet then back up to Breena.

Breena nodded and pat him on the shoulder before turning and coming face to face with the Knights once again, her eyes locking instantly with Lancelot. The two simply stared at each other, eyes betraying the emotions that consumed each of them.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to him, her eyes never leaving his, stood on her toes and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye," she whispered every so softly before turning and leaving without another word or glance at any of them.

Lancelot simply stood there, his eyes clamped shut. He wouldn't return it, he wouldn't say goodbye to her again.

_*******_

_I rewrote this chapter so many times; I hope you all liked it. Please REVIEW!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_I must say, I have certainly taken my time with getting this next chapter out to you all. I am sorry and I hope that I haven't lost any loyal readers. _

_I would like to take a moment and thank the very wonderful rae-rae89 who has graciously offered be my beta. Aren't you as happy as I am? She has helped a lot not only with her proofreading skills but also in offering well thought out suggestions and advice. So, here's to rae-rae! Thank you!_

******

There would come a time in the far, far future when the tale of knights and their many adventures would be told as bedtime stories to young boys with dreams of becoming fearless, sword wielding Sarmations about to embark on their own adventure. Young girls would be led to dream of one day being rescued by a handsome knight atop a pure white stallion who would spend a lifetime protecting and loving them. They would be told of all the wonders of Knighthood: the flawless swords that gleamed in the sun, the impeccable armour that protected them during their acts of bravery and their faithful steeds that stood tall and proud to carry a knight on their back. They would be told of adventures in hunting dragons, rescuing princesses from evil ogres, pulling majestic swords from stone and countering evil sorcerers.

But what parents would always fail to include was the true way of life these brave souls led. And it was understood, for no loving parent would want their child to have to learn, at such a young age, that the lives of such knights entailed more than being untouchable heroes. These men led hard, gruesome lives filled with heartache and pain. Day in and day out they had to endure the fear that they might not live to see the sun set or worse, that they would be forced to bury yet another brother whose life was stolen away from them.

The legendary round table that brought all men together as equals would never be portrayed in the way the men who sat there truly saw it. The first few that had the honour and privilege to witness the power of unity that it brought would never be able to forget those who gave their lives without hesitation so another brother that sat with them would live another day. Different tribes and different heritages all sat at this table and enjoyed the fruits of life. The room was once filled with loud laughter, crude jokes and the overwhelming smell of unwashed men. But it had been full of life, and full of courageous, valiant Knights who risked their lives daily to defend those who could not defend themselves.

Now, as the time came for the few, the very few who had suffered the most, to live as free men and pass the their tale and their legacy on to their children, they were left to stare at the ghosts of their pasts as they bid a final farewell. It was as if the brothers that gave their lives were now with them at the end, raising their goblets in salute that these few had lived through their 15 years of service. They could see Bedivere winking mischievously as he readied for the reaction of the others to some prank he had planned, his elbow poking Galahad's side in excitement. Gareth was sitting faithfully next to his brother Gawain, ready to slap the younger man on the back for a job well done. Percival was sitting next to Arthur, teasing Bors about his intents to steal his lovely Vanora away. Kay was drinking peacefully next to Dagonet, simply basking in the fact that they were all still together. Lamorak was sitting next to Lancelot, discussing his latest conquest and the sounds she made. Lionel was sitting next to Tristan, arguing the advantages and disadvantages of crossbows. And many others were present as well. But even now as they sat together one last time at the table that united them as one, as they claimed the papers that granted them the freedom they fought for with every fibber of their being and say their last goodbyes', each of the remaining seven men found themselves conflicted and unable to remove themselves from the table that they sat so proudly at.

Feelingnostalgic, each of them held the precious parchment in their hands. Some felt they didn't deserve to be there when so many were missing. Others felt overwhelmed at the prospect of freedom. Some felt that home now seemed so very far away and wondered what was left there, when a family they had known for the better part of their lives was here, alive, before them. Many felt their chest constricting as they recalled the past few weeks and what leaving would truly mean. A few stared at Dagonet's pale, yet very alive form, thanking one woman he was alive and vowing that they would ensure it was not in vain.

But there was one, one whose thoughts never veered from the final words Breena had spoken before she walked out of his life. He replayed the horrific day on the ice over and over again. Watched her daring leap on Mino's back down the embankment, fearlessly plunge into a mob of Saxon's. He watched her defy death by saving Dagonet, willing to sacrifice her own life just so her friend, and they, could live to see home; for that was what she had wished all along, for them to see the home that they were denied. That had ruled her life. She chose her path and fought to keep it so that a group of men she had never truly known could go home.

Now it was his turn to make a choice. Lancelot took a deep breath and felt his chest lighten as his heart told him what choice he would make. Lifting his goblet, he stared at the dark liquid before exhaling and draining the contents.

Guinevere's eyes flickered around the room, her gaze taking in each silent man as he drank and stared at either the table, or at each other. She felt incredibly uncomfortable. It felt as if she were intruding on a deeply sacred moment; a moment that should not be shared with outsiders. This was their moment, their time to reflect their past 15 years together and really decide whether it was time to say goodbye.

Arthur tore his eyes away from the ghosts of his past and looked at Guinevere as she shifted again next to him. He could feel her discomfort. He knew she didn't want to be here, but he hadn't really given her a say in the matter. At this point in time, he didn't care either. He needed her to be here, needed her support and strength. For this was single-handedly the most gut wrenching moment of his entire life. He had faced numerous hardships: he had lost both his parents, and his mentor, at a very young age. Barely a man himself, he had been forced to take military command of a group of rugged young men. He had stared death in the face countless times, believed he had seen hell, and watched as one by one the family he fought so hard to established withered away, until the 6 men before him were all that remained.

He took a long look at each man, taking everything in. He had grown with these men, mourned with them when a beloved brother died, and had fought with and for them. When one looked at them, you would never have guessed that the camaraderie, the brotherhood that they shared was so strong. Such an odd, dynamic group had laughed in the faces of death and Rome and fought for the right to live once again as free men. They had also fought for him. It didn't matter that they didn't have the same blood running through their veins. It didn't matter that his homeland had enslaved them, they were his family, his brothers in every sense of the word and he was proud of them.

They were all he had left now and his heart clenched knowing that the time had come for him to let them go. He had spent a lot of time to doing his own soul searching during the last mission that changed his life. It had taken time, but now he knew and firmly believed that the choice he had made, the one Breena had told him he had to make, had been the right one.

Clearing his throat, he looked at Guinevere out of the corner of his eye. Again feeling grateful that she was here, he turnedto face his men, for they would always be just that, and forced himself to say goodbye. "Brothers," his strong voice rang out through the room godlike and immediately capturing everyone's undivided attention. Catching each man's eyes, he raised his goblet. "I have never been more honoured or more proud, than I am right now to be able to have shared the last 15 years with each of you and sit here together, all as truly free men…" he paused for a moment to let the true effect of his words sink as each man heaved a sigh of relief, their own goblets raised.

"But let us not forget," he raised his goblet slightly higher, his voice still strong yet taking on a twinge of remorse, "each man who fought alongside us, each man who sacrificed himself so that we might live to reach this day. Let us remember and honour their memories." He raised his goblet, watching as each ghost who sat in their appropriate chairs raised their own goblets in farewell and thanks before drifting from his vision.

Arthur placed his goblet back on the table and swallowed deeply, for now came the hard part. "And now the time has finally come where our paths must part." His words were grave and firm as he once again met each man's eyes before finally settling on Guinevere's and giving her a warm, rare smile that spoke volumes of what his words truly meant.

Guinevere's heart stuttered as the true meaning of his words sank in. He was staying. He had chosen her, and their people, and he was going to lead them to victory. Despite the tension that suddenly filled the room, her lips curled and her eyes conveyed the depths of her sincerity, and love.

Lancelot let out an unexpected breath as Arthur's words hung in the air, piercing each of them in the chest as the full implications of his words sank in. Frankly, Lancelot wasn't all that surprised. He had seen the look on his commander's face and read it easily. Having Guinevere so closely clutched to his side was indication enough of the decision his closest friend had made. And he understood, all too well. Breena had fought for them, and now Arthur was fighting for her, just as he himself would. He had realized that the home he had so long yearned for was nothing more than a distorted memory. He would always remember the grassy plains that were rivers of rippling grass. He would always remember the warmth his mother's embrace provided him as a young lad, the stories his father told of his ancestors, and the giggle his younger sister sang in his ears the first time he held her. Those memories had served their purpose by keeping him alive. But the fact remained that this cold, wretched island had become his home. Breena was home. And he was damn well going to fight for it.

Tristan didn't seemed fazed at all by Arthur's words either, for he himself had long ago resolved that no force on earth, which included Saxon's, was going to tear him away from his beloved Isolde. He had lived his entire service feeling unworthy of any affection due to the life he led. He had long since resolved that his purpose in this world was to be the knight with nothing but blood staining his sword; and should he die on the battlefield, well that was a peace he had long ago accepted. Death would have been welcome. But he had purpose now. He had a life that had suddenly presented itself and called to him. Isolde called to him, this land called to him and Breena called to him… And he was not about to leave. For the first time in 15 years he wanted to live, he wanted to fight for something he believed in, and he wanted to hold his love in his arms at the end of it. And he would.

Bors and Dagonet simply looked at each other, then at Arthur, both thinking the same thing. They had already discussed staying in Britain and were more than willing to fight for the home they so rightly earned. They had wives, children and an opportunity to start fresh in a land they considered home. They had bled for this land in their own right and both were not about to let another soul take that from them.

Galahad's jaw was still hanging open as he stared at Arthur never having felt so conflicted. "Arthur…" his tone was dry and emotionless. He looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at him with similar expressions. They were going to stay. He felt his entire being begin to deflate with despair. Home had been all he had ever dreamed of. It had been what he had lived for, nearly died for. If he decided to stay, he felt as if it had all been a waste somehow, as if that memory that he held so close to his heart was being ripped away just as it had 15 years ago. At the same time, he couldn't bring himself to forego all that he had gained here. But he had to say something, anything, for if Arthur left surely the others would follow. They always followed Arthur. "This is not your fight, Arthur. This is not Rome's fight." He reasoned, his voice begging the older man to reconsider. He had followed orders for the majority of his life; followed this man's orders. He had looked up to Arthur, respected him, and now he was being told that his mentor was going to ride into battle fighting for the first time a fight he believed in. Galahad didn't know if he could, in good conscience, walk away from that; or any of them for that matter.

Arthur gave his youngest an understanding look. "No, it's not Rome's fight…But it is mine Galahad. All I have done, all I have suffered through and sacrificed has led me to this moment my friend." He said lowly, his deep green eyes holding the youngest just as they always did when he knew the younger one needed his subtle guidance and encouragement.

Gawain sat staring at the table in defeat. He looked up at the others. All these men, they were all his family. He had known them longer than the family that bore him. Yet like Galahad, he felt a conflict of his morals. He, like Lancelot, had made a promise to his family to return, but he had also promised this family. He sighed, his heart, like Lancelot, was already making the decision for him. He had a woman who he cared deeply for and would never be able to walk away from, knowing her life depended on the extermination of the Saxon's. He would fight with her and he would once again fight with and for Arthur.

Lancelot looked at the others and saw the same decision made. Standing and raising his goblet to Arthur, he flashed him a wicked grin. "Well, someone has to watch your back," he teased, feeling his chest swell when Arthur's features brightened and they shared a look only the two would ever share. They were brothers, bound by the blood they shed together and neither would willingly ever leave the other.

Tristan too stood raising his own goblet. "I am with you."

Gawain stood as well. "As if I am going to let you all go through this without me," he said with a smirk, kicking Galahad's chair when the younger man let out a huff.

Letting out a groan of defeat, Galahad grabbed his own goblet and stood. "You old men won't stand a chance without me. I have to go now," he retorted playfully, ducking Gawain's swing for his head.

Bors ran a hand over his bald head, looked to Dagonet who had a smirk on his face, and nodded as both men stood. Bors was practically holding Dagonet, but they stood none-the-less. "Vanora is going to kill me," he said causing the others to chuckle.

Arthur looked at his men, unable to speak as he swelled with an overwhelming amount of love and pride for the men who were standing before him. Rising as well, he stood and held out his goblet. "To our freedom," he declared before taking a healthy chug of wine.

Guinevere smiled warmly at each of them as they all returned to their seats. "The Woads will be truly honoured to fight with you," she praised making sure to look at each of them to show the extent of her gratitude. They stood a good chance of winning this war now that they had Arthur and the knights on their side, and she couldn't wait to see the look on Breena's face when she realized her knights had stayed for her, for them.

"So, how are we going to do this then?" Bors asked, leaning back and crossing his arms over his large belly. He wanted to prolong this meeting as long as possible before he was subjected to his fiery wife's flying fists. When she found out he was about to go right back into battle, a battle that could very well cost him his life, she was going to be furious.

Dagonet wanted to ask as to the whereabouts of Breena, but every time he took a deep breath to open his mouth, his chest ached. He had woken the day before wondering at his surroundings, for he was sure he had died on the frozen lake. It hadn't been until he saw the beaming look on little Lucan's face that he began tothink otherwise. He was instantly struck mute when he had learned all that Breena had done for him, all that she very nearly sacrificed for him. He had made a silent vow in that instant that she would never, ever, regret her decision. He owed her his life. He was indebted to her and he was not about to let her fight this war alone. Still injured or not, he would be riding at her and Arthur's sides.

Guinevere turned to Bors and Dagonet. "In the morning we shall meet with Merlin and prepare. There are scouts all over, tracking the Saxon's, and we will have reports of the size and location of the army." She replied smoothly before looking at Dagonet, her eyes scanning his form, knowing where each arrow marred his thick skin. She was amazed at his recovery and she was sure it was all due to Breena and the talents she possessed.

Arthur looked at Guinevere and raised an eyebrow. "Merlin is here?" he asked, his brow furrowed. It was dangerous for the Woads to be so close to the walls; the Romans were still leaving and would prove to be a problem for the natives until they were off the island.

Guinevere turned to Arthur and flashed him a small, smug smile. "Yes, there is a small camp right outside your walls and by now the armies will be grouping there," she replied, taking great pleasure in watching as his normally stoic face morphed into shock.

Tristan just blinked and stared at her in disbelief. "What?" There couldn't be a camp outside the walls. He knew these forests better than any one, or so he thought. He couldn't believe it, all this time.

Guinevere gave the scout a knowing smile. "How do you think Breena was able to keep her eye on you all so easily all these years? It was quite easy really; you all never suspected a camp so close." She couldn't help but giggle as everyone stared at her gobsmacked. Tristan actually looked irritated.

Deciding to steer away from this particular conversation, she straightened her shoulders. "Now that most of the rebels have been defeated, the Woads are all united under Breena," she stated with pride. "They will follow her and she you Arthur," she added turning to him. "They will follow you and your Knights and we shall win." Her words were said with so much confidence and belief that the others couldn't help but feel motivated by them.

******

_So__, how did I do? Was it worth the wait?_


End file.
